From the Beauty to the Beast
by TheHollowCanary618
Summary: Volume 1: The Frost Arc. This is the origin story of the young man name, Adam Taurus but he wasn't known as Taurus. In this time, he was simply known as Adam. This story is connected to The Rise and Fall of the White Fang.
1. Chapter 1: Adam Black

**-Atlas Academy Interview Room-**

A young teen who's hiding his face under a black hood, keeping his head down in the darkroom. The hooded man looks at his sword which is in a rough condition with a bent blade at the near bottom but a broken blade and a worn-out handle. The hooded man brings out his scroll for identification which reads; Adam. A door opens from the other side. A silhouette walks closer to the light from Adam's view. The silhouette reveals to be the General of the Atlas Military and current Headmaster of Atlas, James Ironwood.

"Good evening" Ironwood talked first.

"Um..." Adam hesitated to talk, timidly, "...are you here to arrest me for using my sword? Because I can explain why!"

"No," Ironwood quickly shot it down "I'm here to ask you this, how did you learn these?" Ironwood reveals through his scroll of Adam defending himself and a few hungry children. "As I can tell from this security footage. It seems that you're a tenacious fighter but skilled in some areas" Ironwood continues to praise Adam's skills. "But I also noticed that you were defending not just kids, but little thieves who stole a few items from the local store"

"Please..." Adam timidly speaks "...don't harm them. They were just hungry"

"It's not the thief I was looking at. Its what they are I found interesting" Ironwood zooms in and saw these children are Faunus. "They're Faunus children. I'm here to ask you; what causes this situation because I honestly don't believe what happens here was more than a couple of thieves" Ironwood asks Adam.

"Well..." Adam looks at his sword.

* * *

**-In an alleyway for Mantle-**

Adam, who's still hooded, is guarding a couple of Faunus children from three Atlesian Military Students, which appears to be around his age. "Look here! They did nothing wrong here officers. I'm only here to help them back home, that's all" Adam is holding his worn-out sword for self-defence.

"Oh, we know. Now step aside, sir" one of the Atlesian Students, who have short black hair boy, around the same body built as Adam and he has red eyes, are pulling out an iron club "We're just here for some good old fashion Weasel Beatings".

"Weasel..." Adam was confused for a bit until he quickly realized, "...oh!" Adam pulls out his sword. "One hand on any of these kids, I'll cut you down!"

"Hey! Come on here! We're all humans here. And those little animals are just Faunus. They might want to go around and eat babies to gain some demonic power" the main Atlesian student walking up to Adam. "But are you a tail lover? Or do you like ears?" Adam remains silent and in a ready position. "I guess we'll have more fun hunting them down and stomp them once we find them" the other two Atlesian students walk next to the leader of the trio "Boy!"

The two Atlesian students rush at Adam with iron clubs. Adam went on his right due to the larger size and quickly headbutts him to leave his Aura breaking. Adam quickly uses his hilt to got for a gut punch to the same size student that appears to be his twin, but the Atlesian student uses his iron club and hits Adam has hard as he can but Adam continues to fight as if he didn't feel it.

"Shit!" the gut-punched student speaks "He must have some invulnerability Semblance!"

Adam quickly headbutts the soldier and breaking his Aura just like the larger student.

"No" the main Atlesian student drops his iron club and pulls out a small Warhammer weapon "You must be a Faunus"

Adam slowly pulls down his hood to reveal a jet black gelled up haired teen who have black horns that match the hair.

"I see" The Warhammer Soldier smiles "A Bull Faunus. Would explain why you're head is that powerful". He starting to stretch out his arms and ready to fight "Guess I'm gonna have one hell of a workout here".

Adam rushes at the Warhammer student but got one hell of a fight in return. Adam uses both of his sword and sword handle to fight the Warhammer Soldier to try and gain some advantage. But the Warhammer uses power to keep striking at Adam's sword which each strike he holds both the top blade and handle. And each strike from the Warhammer causes to show cracks on the blade. Adam backs off by not only the nearly broken blade also a Paladin with a dark skin doctor piloting it but reveal himself through screening his face over them.

"Give yourself up, Bull!" the Warhammer warns Adam. "Give up the kids and nobody else won't get hurt" the Warhammer student lies over the reason why he and the other two were gonna do. The Warhammer student noticed the Doctor, "Dr. Watts! If that prototype has a stunning feature, please be ready to use it".

"Of course" Dr. Watts replies.

"Give us, Faunus! I'm sure the Schnee Dust Company will be merciful towards you" The Warhammer continues to play as the Huntsmen.

"Please..." Adam scared of the Warhammer and the Paladin "...just leave us alone"

"I'm afraid not, sir" the Warhammer talks down to Adam.

Adam started to glow but not his Aura, his Semblance started to activate. From the dark alleyway, Adam jet black hair turns into crimson red and his blue eyes glow as the shattered moon behind them showcase the beauty of his eyes and the terrifying presence of his Semblance. Adam put away his sword but as red electrical Semblance is surrounding him. Adam quickdraw his sword and a terrifying red power came from the sword which causes it to break. The power went to the Paladin which causing it to explode behind the Warhammer.

"Doctor!" the Warhammer looks back. "You, Faunus! You're all the same!" the Warhammer glares at Adam. Then he grabs his collar, "This is Loki Flair. Requesting medical support, and backup! We got a Faunus here, and he may have caused harm towards, Dr. Arthur Watts!" Loki uses some kind of a fire Semblance that seems to match Adam's red electrical lightning that's surrounding him but it's blue flames while his red seems to glow if he's using his Semblance. Loki uses his blame flame to engulfs the flames that have surrounded the Paladin.

Adam looks back at the children, "Run! Now! I'll take all the blame for this!" the Faunus children left Adam behind.

"If you're gonna take the blame, Bull! Then I guess you don't mind me beating you like the dog you are!" Loki yells at Adam.

"Then I guess..." Adam aim his broken sword at Loki while the kids left the scene, "...I'll have one hell of a workout".

"Tell me your name, so I can add a name that my flames have beaten" Loki seems to smile like he's enjoying this.

"Name's Adam" he introduced himself

"No last name?" Loki asks

"...um..." Adam is nervous till he came up with a false name, "Black"

Adam and Loki engage with each other. Adam continues to use both the sword handle and the holder. While Loki uses his Warhammer by throwing at Adam. He catches but the handle quickly gives Adam him an electrical shock causing him to drop the Warhammer. Loki uses his gloves which infuse with Gravity Dust that's connected to the Warhammer, in which the Warhammer returns to Loki's hand. Adam activates his Semblance while Loki activates his by having the fire he absorb to creating a horned crown and a fire cape that looks like fishnets. Adam and Loki continue to fight each other. Sirens are heard coming by but both young youths continue to fight each other.

"Stop!" an elderly woman came from an Atlesian Airship. She took one leap to stomp on the ground and uses a powerful Ice Semblance to stop both boys. The elderly looking women walk up to both boys.

"Why the hell is your ice is so damn powerful, you old hag!" Loki trying to use his Semblance to melt the ice but nothing.

Adam tries to break out of his part of the ice, "Who is this, Officer Flair?!"

"Officer Flair?!" the old lady repeats. "Is that what you're calling yourself, young man!" the old lady walks up to Loki and smacks him.

"Ouch!" Loki complains, "Why the hell does the Frost Giant have to come?!"

"The Frost Giant!" Adam recognizes the Huntsmen Title, and he tries to break free.

"So you've heard of her?" Loki yells at Adam, but he ignores him while trying to break out. "Hey! Pay attention to me, damn it!"

"Silence!" the Female Ice Giant smacks Loki again.

"Damn it, Fria! That hurts!" Loki again complains.

"Loki. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Fria asks Loki.

"Patrolling" Loki lies.

"Then we'll question that later, Loki" Fria doubts Loki lies. Fria than noticed Adam. "My, my. A Faunus?" she walks up to Adam who looks down in fear, "I never thought I'll encounter a Faunus who can stand up against my grandson".

"Don't tell him that!" Loki yells out, "He might use that classified information to gain some advantage shortly in the future!"

Fria uses her Semblance to create a mouth guard to cover him up. She then turns back to Adam, "Apologizes for my grandson rude mouth. He has always been a trouble maker. He's mostly a mischief little bastard".

"Sorry, my dear" Adam apologizes, "I cause all this. Including..." Adam remembers, "...what about the giant mech?!"

Fria looks back to the Paladin. She uses her Semblance to slide towards the Paladin and see what happen. She examines the Paladin and opens the pod. Fria gave a sorrowful expression, quickly slide back to Adam. "I'm sorry, sir. From what I'm looking at. It appears that he died instantly".

Loki fire Semblance increases and thrashing at his side.

"I'm so sorry. I cause it and I'll pay for the consequences. 20 or 30 chained whips" Adam quickly apologizes towards Fria.

"That's not my order to give" Fria calms Adam down. "I'll be taking you..." Fria turns to Loki who's trying to use his fire Semblance to melt the ice but no prevail, "...and my grandson for questioning".

"I see!" a small elderly lady, around Fria age, walk up to her. "It's the Faunus fault that causes all of this!"

"The General will determine that" Fria responded, "But please Commander, Caroline Cordovin. Can you please take my grandson back to Atlas. I'll be taking the young man here to Gen. Ironwood himself".

"With pleasure, Capt. Fria" Cordovin accepts.

"Don't worry" Fria turns to a defeated Adam, "Caroline will be busy as hell tomorrow. An old friend of hers will be coming by to see her beloved".

"If that Witch comes by again, I'm gonna kill her with my Iron Boots!" Cordovin angrily mentioned a person named Witch,

"They're not in good terms for the last 30 years or so" Fria un-iced both Adam and Loki, which both ladies put the handcuffs on them respectfully.

"45 years!" Cordovin corrected Fria, "I made up an excuse of her carrying a certain type of fruit, so she's in an additional screening for life!" Cordovin laughs at that accomplishment of her.

"As you can see, she's quite petty" Fria telling Adam on what seems so clearly regardless.

Medical aid came by to see Dr. Watts's body. Both young teens are taken over to Atlas Academy in this situation right now.

* * *

**-Atlas Academy's Interview Room-**

"And that's why I'm here. I've killed a man through my Semblance. Carrying a weapon with no Huntsman licenses. So whatever happens right now, I deserve it" Adam is feeling the regrets over the death of Arthur Watts.

"From what I can tell..." Gen. Ironwood is filing the paperwork "...you were defending yourself and the Faunus kids from what appears to be the traditional Atlas Academy's Weasel Beatings". Gen. Ironwood is looking at the profiles of three hopeful Atlesian Soldiers; Loki Flair, the Nubuck Twins; Brogan & Brogue. "Don't worry, Mister..." Gen. Ironwood wondering about Adam's name.

"Oh!" Adam quickly forgot "Adam!"

"Adam..." Gen. Ironwood still waiting for an answer.

"I don't have a surname. I'm an orphan, sir. I just came up with a false surname when I was fighting Flair" Adam answers.

"A Faunus with no last name?" Gen. Ironwood baffled over it.

Then Fria came by with a young white-haired woman with light blue eyes, entering the room.

Adam quickly noticed the young woman, "Oh!" Adam quickly kneels in front of her "Sorry for my crude appearance, my dear!" Adam whimpers as he's asking for forgiveness.

"I see..." Gen. Ironwood realize on what's going on, "...there's no need to do that" Gen. Ironwood calmly picking up Adam.

"James!" an angry voice came by barking at James and made Adam shaken over the voice, "What are you doing, questioning young Mr. Flair on doing his job this late?!" the man reveals to be Jacques Schnee.

Adam steps back once he saw Jacques Schnee, and bows to him. "Mr. Schnee!"

Jacques Schnee noticed Adam who's bowing in front of him, "At least one of you have some common sense of knowing what to do". Jacques walks up to Ironwood, "First, you want my daughter to join you Atlesian Soldier program but also the person I recommend is being questioned!"

"We're dealing with this, Jacques. It might just be one big misunderstanding, Mr. Flair will just being extra homework and might be staying off the field of activity for awhile" Gen. Ironwood replies to Jacques and his concerns about Loki Flair.

"Well if he's gonna be free from active duties of being an Atlesian student, then I guess I could still use him as part of my security force. As a side job and I took an interest in him. So did the late Arthur Watts" Jacques sounds sorrowful when he said Dr. Watts name.

"Yes, I know Jacques. But once you're on a battlefield, you know the risks and if it's either an accident or on purpose, death comes all in different ways" Gen. Ironwood continues to defend Adam.

"Yes. Well..." Jacques walks up to the scared Adam, "...I want to know who was in the other party of that fight since he's the one who causes this whole incident". Adam looks up and sees a pissed off Jacques which only Adam can see. "What's your name, sir?" Jacques asks.

"Adam" he quickly answers.

"Adam..." Jacques still questions "...whom?"

"Black" Gen. Ironwood finished it. "His name is Adam Black. He too was part of my Atlesian Soldier program".

"Adam Black?" Jacques turns and wonders on the name of the young teen, "Well in that case..." Jacques turns to Adam and offers his hand, "...Then let me welcome him to Atlas Academy".

Adam hesitant about the shake Jacques' hand but when Adam reaches out, Gen. Ironwood quickly grabs Adam's arm.

"So rude of me" Gen. Ironwood quickly said, "This young man should be in bed right now, and I believe we have something else to discuss". Both men look at Winter Schnee.

"Oh, yes. Why my daughter decided to join your program". Jacques pulls back his hand and pulls out some papers, "Then let's talk about terms and conditions of my daughter" Jacques sat down.

"Lets" Gen. Ironwood turns to Fria and Adam, "Fria, may you please escort Mr. Black to his room. I believe he started today since he missed the assembly of our new students"

"Yes, sir!" Fria escorts Adam out.

Both Adam and Fria left the office.

"So..." Adam hesitant to ask, "...are you the Frost Giant? And they call you that?"

Fria looks at the scared Adam and chuckles, "My, my. If you know who I am but you still ask?"

"Oh! Well, it's my nature or at least, I was always told to ask nicely or I won't get any meals" Adam replies.

"Well, you have seen what I can do. My ice Semblance is powerful and my grandson was trying to melt it but didn't" Fria brags about her Semblance.

"Really? Well, I guess it is really strong" Adam slowly smiles, "So...why Black?"

"You should ask the General tomorrow since it's gonna be your first day here" Fria replies.

"But I haven't taken any classes or attended to any combat school" Adam tries to back out of Atlas Academy, "And I thought Atlas Academy is only open to men and women who are around 17? And I'm only 14" Adam questions on why he's going Atlas earlier.

"It's part of our new program. You were listening, right?" Fria smiles at Adam

"The Atlesian Soldier Program?" Adam remembers.

"Correct. Since the General seems to take a liking to you, I guess I'll respect his decision" Fria respecting Gen. Ironwood judgment. Both Fria and Adam came by to a Faunus Section of Atlas Academy. "Don't think too hard about this design decision, it was Jacques Schnee who made this idea since he was the Headmaster of Atlas before Gen. Ironwood".

"Really?" Adam was surprised over that history. "How did he lost his position?"

"Some Wolf Faunus name London White came by and ruined his Headmaster days, so we got Gen. Ironwood to replace him" Fria explains. "Ever since Argus, Jacques didn't recover but as long he has the Schnee Dust Company, he'll survive". Fria opens the door and noticed nothing but beds and a bed of Faunus. Some are talking and some are sleeping. "You'll be sleeping at the far end, Mr. Black" Fria points

"Thank you, my dear" Adam bows and thanks Fria.

"My dear? Oh my. You're a charmer but I'm way too old to be charmed" Fria giggles over Adam's polite nature.

Adam walks around and seeing other Faunus in the Academy, most are likely around his age.

"Good evening" a dog Faunus, dog ears, walks up to Adam.

"Oh! Good evening!" Adam timidly greeted the dog Faunus.

"You must be new here, right?" the dog Faunus asks. Adam nodded, "Well let me be the first Faunus to welcome you to the Atlesian Soldier Program" he offers his hand and Adam shakes. "Name's Balto. Balto Grey. 16"

"14. Adam. Adam Black" smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2: Poundful Memories

**-Gen. Ironwood Office-**

"Mr. Black" Gen. Ironwood calls out. "Seeing this blade of yours. It seems like your Semblance is too powerful for a common blade. Is this a Vacuo Blade?" Gen. Ironwood asks about the blade.

"I don't know, sir" Adam timidly answers, "It's just a sword that I pick up from one of the bars beforehand. I thought I could use the sword as my self-defence weapon but I didn't know if I could use it in a fight" Adam explains.

"I see" Gen. Ironwood picks up the broken sword and analyzes it. "I guess we could build you a sword but it'll take time before you get it". Gen. Ironwood throws the broken sword away. "So what can you tell me about the Pound?" Gen. Ironwood is curious about the rumoured Pound.

"Well, not much. It just operates as a normal mining town but we don't get proper treatment, regardless of race" Adam remembering his life in the Pound. "I lived on the top side since I was a kid, and they teach kids on simple subjects. But we were also taught about mining tools and minerals. And we just do find something common, but once you get older, you live in the bottom to make room for other kids that are coming by. And as for the naming rule for the children of the Pound, we name them depends on each region but always the same. Adam is a common name for orphan boys and Anna for the girls, but we don't get surnames unless if we're Faunus, we got by animal features. So I tend to be called either Bull or Taurus" Adam then grabs his arm and circling his backhand "But as for the proper treatment. We would normally get beaten if we get the wrong mineral that's on our assignments. Normally just 3 whips. But if we cause problems for the Frost, we'll get 5-10 chain whips. And if we end up hurting or killing a Frost member, then we'll get 20-30 chain whips and a trip to the Vet".

"The Vet?" Gen. Ironwood confused but horrified over the nature of the Pound.

"The Vet is either for the elderly people who are too old to work or people who hurt or killed the Frost. It's where they treat you and branded you" Adam continues to circling his hand.

"Your hand?" Gen. Ironwood noticing it.

"It's..." Adam takes off his glove to reveal a 'P' around a circle as a brand, "...it's my citizenship of the Pound".

"Then why didn't you come to authorities or other Huntsmen for help?" Gen. Ironwood stands and pleads for more information.

"Because if we notified anyone. Our loved ones will get the Vet treatment but it'll last till they have weakened knees and to broken to work" Adam remembers the code of silence. "I've seen so many people getting the Vet treatment and being hunted down by The Frost and being brought back by the Pound"

"Hmm...I see" Gen. Ironwood sat down and analyzing Adam's story. "So how did you escape from it?"

"Well there's a riot but there's a small opening and I took it" Adam holding his right arm. "But I ran away like a coward and the Frost had been hunting me down. And when I encounter Flair and Nubuck Twins, I thought they were working for the Frost and trying to bring in more kids for the Pound".

"And your arm?" Gen. Ironwood quickly noticed that Adam was holding his right arm.

"Cuts" Adam takes off his coat and shirt to reveal a scared up and burned skin across his body. "I made those cuts. 12 cuts to represent my brothers and sisters I've lost through the Vet". Adam's eyes showing a vulnerable and scared look. "6 brothers. 6 sisters. We grew up in the orphanage together and we promised each other that we'll escape but we keep causing problems for the Frost so get this treatment" Adam broke down and remembering nothing but the screams of his brothers and sisters getting the Vet treatment.

Gen. Ironwood looks sorry and slowly walks up to him and kneels. Hugging the poor bull as he embraced him.

"There, there. As long you're here at Atlas, you'll be safe. Jacques screwed up when he came up for the Faunus treatment for Atlas, the Faunus Humans Rights. Because since you've gone through so much. You are welcome to come and go from Atlas, as an equal" Gen. Ironwood welcomes Adam to his academy. Gen. Ironwood let go of Adam and walk back to his desk, "Then I know a perfect metal and an ideal weapon for a man like you" Gen. Ironwood brought out an odd red gem.

"That's..." Adam wiped away the tears, put on his shirt and coat quickly as he noticed the gem, "...Moonite Rock"

"You heard of this mineral?" Gen. Ironwood is shocked over Adam's knowledge of Moonite Rock

"Yes!" Adam puts his hands behind him and observed, "My family found one. We report it back to the Frost Security and they reward us a feast. Mr. Schnee himself was rumour to be proud of this finding". Adam's shocked expression turns into horrors again from the Pound as he backs away from it. "Then we were assigned to find more and the reward if we find a barrel full of them will be our freedom. So we search and search till our eyes are covered in dust and rubble. We dig and dig till our bodies stop and collapse. And from our failure..." Adam again holds his body and shaking in fear.

"Adam..." Gen. Ironwood grabs the Moonite Rock and holds it in the air in front of him. "If this is the rock you and your family found during the Pound. Then I guess it should return to its founder"

Adam hesitant but slowly grabs it. "Are you sure, Headmaster?"

"You found it. Then it's yours" Gen. Ironwood smiles at Adam.

"Then...what kind of weapon do you have in mind?" Adam asks

"This..." Gen. Ironwood opens up a scroll and shows a then sword with a shotgun works as the sword's hilt, "I know one other person who has Moonite Rock as their sword, and she owes me a favour". Gen. Ironwood smiles. "Oh, yes! I forgot" Gen. Ironwood remembers "Moonite Rock weaponry isn't your traditional weapons. It's much heavier but stronger than any blade. So once Professor Polendina finishes making it, expect a workout from it. You're gonna need all your strength just carrying it alone"

"Right, Headmaster!" then Adam suddenly remembers Gen. Ironwood previously mention, "She?" a confused Adam asks.

"But for now, what do you think of this idea weapon?" Gen. Ironwood quickly changed the subject to asks Adam about his potential weapon.

"Well I like the colour and the shotgun does work" Adam likes it.

"Well, I'll call Prof. Polendina to work on it since he loves crafting weapons" Gen. Ironwood stands up and making a call to Prof. Polendina. "Now, please. Take your leave, since you got school work after all" Gen. Ironwood dismisses Adam for the day.

"Right!" Adam quickly left the room but before he left, "Um, sir. I was wondering and I forgot to ask. Why Black?"

"Simple" Gen. Ironwood stops his call, "You came from the world of Darkness. And the people should dread it because there's a Beast in the black void. Plus it was the false name you gave to Flair, then I guess you could go by it" Gen. Ironwoof smiles at Adam.

Adam smiles and left the room.

* * *

**-Atlas Military's Hallways: Three Hours Later-**

Adam is walking around with homework and walking with other Faunus, a black sheep who have dark skin, muscular built, and have black wool-like hair. And at Adam's other side, a tall toned up girl with fair skin who have wolf fangs and claws who towers both Faunus boys, talking about their Huntsmen Titles.

"I think The Wool Collection sounds cool! Am I right, Adam?" a pure white female lamb Faunus is talking about a team-up, "Or...what about the Horn Collection!" the lamb Faunus is annoyed about Adam's daydreaming, "Adam!"

"Ah!" Adam was in dazed and daydreaming about his sword, "Sorry, Ms. Wool. What were you talking about?" Adam asks the lamb Faunus, Wool.

"Adam, the name's Mary" She's trying to be civil with Adam. "Now, me and Marquis here are talking about being part of a team once we're in Atlas Academy" Mary continues to talk about being in a team. "I, you and Marquis well be in one but we need another member".

"I had a question, my dear, Mary" Adam asking Mary.

"My dear?" Mary gets the romantic eyes around Adam "We just met one day and already you're thinking about calling me pet names"

"Actually..." Adam was gonna talk till Mary force him down to the ground and holding him there.

"Then why the hell do you call me 'dear' if you don't like me that way! What? You think I'm not that pretty to you!" Mary angrily talks to Adam.

"It's not that..." Adam struggles to talk, "...it's why attend to Atlas and the Atlesian Soldier Program instead of Signal Academy? Don't Beacon accepts Faunus in their academy?"

"Oh!" Mary quickly snaps from anger to her joyful self, and she let go of Adam, "Well the reason why that Beacon has more student death rates on their second day. And the students who graduate from there don't have happy careers since some are underground Huntsmen or they open weapons shops to sell to anyone. And Atlas Academy may have the highest Faunus death under Mr. Schnee but at least they died in admiral death since Mr. White mentioned them. And I never..." Mary continues to romanticize being a Huntsmen and rambles on.

"In other words, Beacon is bad with students since have a higher death rate" Marquis Baba, a dark skin sheep Faunus, simplified Mary's answer.

"I see" Adam nervously smile at both Faunus while picking up his books.

"So why did..." Marquis was gonna talk till he was smack away from a flying hammer before it returns to its owner.

"Hey! Black!" a familiar voice is heard from the hallway, Loki Flair who's burning up with his fire horns towards Adam.

"Oh!" Adam noticed him, "Shit!" he mutters to himself. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Flair" Adam nervously talk to Loki.

Loki rush towards Adam, head to head while activating his Semblance. This cause Mary quickly noticing the two and she started to romanticize both Adam and Loki butting heads with their horns.

"Are you two seeing each other!" Mary again starting to romantically ramble towards Adam and Loki.

Both boys look at Mary, but Loki speaks, "Shut it! We're not an item nor we never will be!"

Mary quickly slams both Adam and Loki to the ground while she activates her Semblance of cotton hands. She angrily talks, "What the hell! Don't you know it's a rule to start shipping two boys together when they know each other or don't know each other! I mean come on! No normal person or Faunus would be headbutting to each other for no other reason than romantic feelings! What? Are you two friends or rivals? Because I don't accept friendship or rivals in my world!"

"Just because I have horns doesn't mean I express my feelings by headbutting them" Adam struggles to talk.

"And who the hell said we're friends?!" Loki added while struggling, "But rivals? Yeah!"

"Oh!" Mary let go of both boys, "In that case, I apologize".

Both boys started to breathe once Mary let go of them.

"Marquis! Are you..." Adam quickly rushes to Marquis but got a disgusted look once he saw Marquis breathing heavily, lustful eyes and drool coming down from his mouth.

"I don't know why you hit me, but I dare you don't get the shears to do so again" Marquis weirdly taunted Loki.

"I..." Loki is confused over Marquis dare, "...honestly don't know how to take it?"

"Maybe..." Mary getting romantic again.

"It's not, Ms. Mary" Adam quickly shot down Mary daydreams.

Mary got angry again and trying to suffocate Adam against the walls with her Semblance.

"What on earth is this loud ruckus!" a commanding voice came from the other side of the hallway, revealing to be Winter Schnee. "Now where's my butler!" Winter looking around but noticed Adam, Loki, Mary and Marquis. "Oh! It's you Black" Winter looks unimpressed.

"Oh!" Adam quickly kneels and bowing for forgiveness, "I'm sorry if me and my fellow..." Adam quickly grabs Marquis and slam his face down to the ground, "...lowly Pets are in your way, my dear!".

"My..." Mary quickly gets enraged and she stomps Adam and Marquis to the floor "...dear!"

"Why on earth is a Schnee is here? I thought you were getting your ass wiped right about now" Loki questions Winter

"Isn't that your job when my father around?" Winter retorts

"You..." Loki gets angry at Winter's comments which cause his Semblance to burn up.

"Now, Black!" Winter looks at Adam

"Yes! My dear!" Adam mutters under Mary's foot.

"I read from your student profile that you're a good butler, would you make me something to drink?" Winter orders Adam, "I would love to have a mocha with whipped cream, shaved chocolate, a chocolate wafer, and a toasty marshmallow on a second whipped cream that's on the wafer. Got that?" Winter orders Adam a complicated mocha.

"There's no way, Black would..." Loki mutters to himself till Adam interrupts him.

"Yes, my darling!" Adam accepted.

"He took it! What are you? A masochist?" Loki shocked over Adam's willingness to make her that mocha.

Adam looks to Loki and points at Marquis, "No, you want Marquis next to me. He's a masochist sheep".

"Point taken" Loki agrees, reluctantly.

"Ms. Mary, can you please get off of me?" Adam request Mary to stop stomping him.

"Fine!" Mary took her foot off. "But you're gonna make me one, too!" Mary asks for the same drink.

"Yes, Ms. Mary" Adam accepts.

"Thank you! You're a sweet bull" Mary smiles while she's still stomping on Marquis.

"If you're taking orders, Black. I guess you can go ahead and die already" Loki added with a cruel demand

"Sorry, Mr. Flair. I want to live but you can help me, Lady Schnee, on her mocha order" Adam made a different suggestion.

"The day I help you will be arresting you for being an animal!" Loki shouts at Adam.

Adam left the little group of misfits to itself and head straight to the kitchen. Adam talks to himself, "Note to self. Don't mention love around Mary. This is what you get crossbreeding a wolf and a lamb Faunus" Adam shakes to himself, "I don't want to know if all lamps and sheep Faunus are that mentally derange".

* * *

**-Atlas Military: ASP Kitchen-**

Muttering to himself on Winter's order without noticing a nerdy girl who's wearing a long dress, gloves, tights underneath while having a Bee Hive attach to her belt. Adam was getting all of the ingredients for her order but one item until he finally noticed her.

"Sorry, my dear" Adam approaches but she quickly backs away.

"Sorry! It's my bad since I'm just here to make some tea" She too was timid and nervous around people but Adam approach her.

"I apologize for scaring you, my dear" Adam quickly trying to calm her down. The two continue to stumble and trying to talk but end up keeping apologizing to one another. "My last apology. Can you tell me on where I can find some shaved chocolate" Adam asks as he's been trying to find the shaved chocolate for the mocha that had been requested by Lady Schnee

"I don't know where you can find them, but..." the nervous girl ends up passing her tea to Adam "...take my tea instead, since I was getting too greedy for something and I made myself a cup".

"Oh, no! I'm getting something for Lady Schnee" Adam respectfully rejects her offer. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself", Adam got into his knees and holding her hand. This causes her to blush heavily and nervously stutters. "My name is..."

"I'm not ready to marriage, sir!" she yelling at him out of nervousness out context. "I'm so sorry!" she forced the tea which spilled on Adam and runs off.

Adam was confused over it, "Do women outside of the Pound are like this?" Adam grabs a towel to clean himself up. "I understand Lady Schnee but these girls?" Adam then remembers. "Right!" Adam continues to search for shaved chocolate but while he's looking around for the shaved chocolate and making the mocha on the side till he saw the girl's scroll and reads it, "Madison Honeycomb" Adam looks around and noticed a lost and found box. As Adam was gonna place it there, he looks around again, "I guess I could give it to her personally". Adam places it in his pocket and continues to finish to make Winter her mocha.

Madison who never left but only hiding on the other side of the kitchen, listening to Adam mutters to himself.

"The Pound?"


	3. Chapter 3: Wilt & Blush

**-Mantle-**

Adam Black, Mary Wool and Marquis Baba are patrolling around Mantle while carrying nothing but police baton, stun gun and pepper spray. Mary is drooling over two guys just having a drink. Marquis is stunning himself but acting like he's not into it. Adam creeps out over those two. But noticed the same Faunus children he was protected a few nights ago. Adam smiles at them as they came by to thank them while he pets them.

"I hope the streets aren't hurting you too much" Adam smiles while they shake their heads with a gleeful expression.

"Pervert!" Mary screams out loud to Adam. "I thought you had a thing for Winter or Loki, but kids?! What kind of pervert go for kids unless you like that kind of stuff?" Mary then quickly rushes at Adam, who's embarrassed. "I guess we gotta find you a girl or a guy immediately so my whatever my future ship will end with such perverted way!" Mary drags Adam away from the kids.

"Mary! Those are the kids I told you back in class!" Adam explains the misunderstanding, "Those kids are the reason why I'm in the Atlesian Soldier Program!"

After Adam said that, Mary quickly stop accidentally let go of him thus throwing him to the nearest wall, "Oh! You should have said so". Mary was talking to herself before she realizes that she let Adam go. "Crap! Are you dead?" Mary started to freak out.

"Mary. How can I answer that question if I'm dead?" Adam got up and shaking it off like he didn't feel anything. "And remember Mary; I'm a bull Faunus. It's gonna take a few bricks to bring me down. Unless you're a brick house with a Recoil Based Semblance like mine" Adam smiles. "We should..."

Mary grabs Adam again and running back at the Faunus children, "Right should go back and apologizes!" Both Mary and Adam went back to the kids but once they saw Mary's terrifying expression, they start running and screaming. "No! Don't be afraid! We're here to apologizes!"

A few moments later while chasing down the Faunus kids, both Mary and Adam have crashed from Mary being tripped over.

* * *

**-Pietro's Workplace-**

"Young people!" an elderly woman came from Prof. Polendina's workshop, she appears to be the same age of Com. Cordovin. "And a couple of Faunus? Walking freely in Mantle?" the elderly lady is surprised.

"Well, yes" a large dark skin man who's using a cybernetic wheelchair, "These are Gen. Ironwood new Atlesian Soldiers and part of his Program too".

Adam noticed one of them quickly, "Oh! Professor Polendina!" Adam got up and bow to Prof. Polendina

"Professor?" Mary seems confused.

"Come on, Mary" Adam turns to Mary, "He teaches the new students on weapons crafting"

"Sounds boring! Why can't someone just beat up people?" Mary complains.

"I like this girl! Straight forward and fights like a real Huntress!" the elder lady compliments Mary's style of combat.

"Thank you!" Mary smiles at the women, "So what's your name?" She asks

"Maria Calavera!" she introduces herself

"I may not like old people but I'll ship you two since you're here!" Mary gets excited by seeing Prof. Polendina and Maria together.

"Ship? Well, I guess me and Pietro have gone on ships together before" Maria is confused over Mary's statement.

"She doesn't mean actually battleships. It's the latest trend I believe" Adam explains it to Maria "It's where crazy hopeless romantics just get too excited before thinking about the situation. Even thinking so far by wanting to see them doing..."

"Oh, I get it" Maria understands, "Well in that case" Maria looks at Mary, "No, Mary. Pietro and I are far too old to be fooling around anymore. But our younger days on the other hand..." Maria remembering her youth, "I believe..."

"Maria, they're far too young for knowing that stuff" Pietro stops Maria.

"If they're being trained to kill Grimm and using weapons this young, then you're never too young to learn the birds and the bees" Maria looks at both Faunus "Apologizes if I have to use that term"

"No problem. And..." Adam looking at a drooling Mary with heart eyes, "...you don't want to know what's in her search history" Adam added on Maria's sex-ed comment. Adam then realizes, "Where's Marquis?"

Both Adam and Mary are looking around them.

"Shit!" Mary activates her Semblance of Wool Hands, and claws are coming out, "If he's paired up with another man or woman! I'm gonna be so pissed if I'm not there!" Mary turns to Adam, "Don't go anywhere! I'm gonna find Marquis! And I'm gonna kick his ass till I see blue! Don't let those two go, because I wanna hear her sex stories!" Mary left Adam behind while both Maria and Pietro were looking confused.

"Is she always liked that?" Maria asks

"Yeah! I don't know if I should feel sorry for Marquis or her parents?" Adam confused about who to feel sorry for.

"Adam Black, Right?" Pietro asks for Adam which he nodded. "James told me you were coming by this week, but I didn't know you were coming today" Pietro talks while moving back into his workplace.

"Tell Mary that I apologize for leaving early. I just came by to see Pietro, because he told me that I need an early upgrade. Two years a little later" Maria orders Adam. "And Pietro, I'll see you in ten years or so. I don't want to be around while the She-Devil is around".

Adam noticed a mask on her bag and grabs it, "Apologizes if I grab it without permission. What is this?" Adam is curious about the skull mask.

Maria stops and looks at Adam, "Oh it's something I used to wear. I no longer needed it since I got these" Maria points on her cybernetic eyes. "As for the reason why I wear that is because I never like people. I want to keep people away from me as far as possible. So I masked myself with a Grimm mask because everyone made a monster out of me, so I chose to don the faces of monsters".

"You...want to be a monster?" Adam is curious.

"Yes. But look at what that got me young man" Maria smiles at Adam. "Keep it. I might inspire you on what not to do while you're on the field" Maria left Pietro's workplace.

"Now, Adam!" Pietro came out from his backroom to show Adam his sword that Gen. Ironwood told Adam about, "Moonite Rock would be the perfect blade for you. And after seeing your fight with Mr. Flair" Pietro shows Adam a long red-coloured, one-sided blade, while the scabbard, the black rifle, works as the hilt for it.

Adam grabs the rifle and places it next to him "Black is a nice colour for it" Adam complement the colour.

"Well, James wanted you to keep the colour to make sure your new life here will be undetected" Pietro winks at Adam who smiled back.

Adam then grabs the sword but, "It's heavier than I remember" Adam struggles to carry the sword.

"Well, Moonite Rock is the rarest metal on Remnant and making it was difficult but it should be perfect. Damn near unbreakable" Pietro takes pride over his work.

"Any drawbacks?" Adam asks

"Well since it's Moonite Rock, you gotta use all of your strength to use it so and seeing how your Semblance work. It seems like your Recoil Based could give you the strength you need to make it work" Pietro explains the usage of the sword. "And by law for a professional Huntsmen, what are you gonna name it?" Pietro is curious about the name.

"Oh! Do I have to name it?" Adam is embarrassed over it, "Because it sounds a little cheesy to be named".

"Well if it makes you feel better, Maria just gave them something simple but true to herself" Pietro talks about Maria's old weapons.

"Well..." Adam looks at both sword and rifle, "...this will be Wilt..." Adam holds up the sword, "...and this will be Blush" Adam aims the rifle at the door before he noticed Marquis walking across the street, "Marquis?" Adam put away his sword, "Sorry, Professor. I gotta get going because I just saw a friend of mine" Adam apologizes quickly and left Pietro's workplace.

* * *

**-Mantle-**

Adam follows Marquis around, he's looking back to see who's following but Adam can't play coil so he walks up to him, "Marquis!" Adam calls out. "What are you doing here? I thought Mary found you for a moment" Adam smiles at Marquis.

"Nah!" Marquis smiles back, "I'm just looking for a meeting place"

Adam confused, "Meeting place?"

"Yeah! It's for the White Fang Pride rally. I really need to go there since I heard the lovely leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan is there, and she's gonna give out a speech" Marquis excited for the rally. "Wanna come?" Marquis asks.

"Um, sure. But I'll admit, I thought the White Fang is nothing more but a terrorist organization against Atlas" Adam was concern about it.

"That's Atlas propaganda against the Faunus" Marquis denounce it.

"Well it should be good to see more of my kind here" Adam was wondering, "Because during the day I don't see many Faunus outside of Mr. Schnee workers" Adam looks around.

"Yeah," Marquis noticed Adam's sword, "Cool sword" he compliments it.

"Thanks" Adam feeling thankful.

Both boys continue to walk around Mantle till they found the meeting place in a tavern called, The Call of the Wild.

* * *

**-The Call of the Wild-**

"Really?" Adam unimpressed said out loud.

The dog Faunus bartender stops both boys, "What's your name, boys?" he asks for their names.

"Marquis Blackwool" Marquis gave himself an alias name, "And this is Adam Taurus".

"Marquis," Adam grabs Marquis and asks him, "Why gave him fake names?"

"We might be spotted by other Atlesian Soldiers, so we gotta give them fake names or else we're gonna get kicked out of the program" Marquis explain, "And besides, Blackwool is my mother's name"

Both boys walk back to the bartender.

"Okay. Blackwool and Taurus, right?" he asks and both nodded. "Come on in", he welcomes them.

The boys are looking around the place. A rowdy place filled with Faunus that are either getting drunk or getting close with a mate.

"Ah, there she is!" Marquis saw Sienna is the other room talking about the history of the White Fang in the other room, while Adam was left behind.

Adam is forced to look around since Marquis left him, Adam is seeing a different kind of Faunus interacting with each other. Adam then stumbles across a room with a large man with a large amount of hair on his chest.

"Sorry! I was just walking around!" Adam quickly apologizes to the man.

"Don't be, son!" he pats Adam on the back, "Welcome the White Fang Pride Rally! Take a seat, young man" he offers a sit, which Adam complied with. "So what's your name, young man?" he's curious.

"Adam..." Adam stops himself and looks around, "1st Year of the Atlesian Soldier Program" Adam formally introduced himself and out nervousness.

"That's great to hear, Adam" he looks nervous around the large man who overshadows him with a smile "Taurus".

"Adam Taurus! What a fine name!" he gives the young man a hug which he struggles to get out of till he let go. "My name is Ghira Belladonna, the leader of the White Fang".

"Leader?" Adam looks over while he sees Faunus looking up to Sienna, "I thought Sienna Khan is the leader of the White Fang?" Adam is confused

"Well to the public she is but really I'm the leader since the previous leader of the White Fang left me in charged" Ghira remembering the first High Leader. Ghira noticed Adam's sword that Marquis compliment earlier, "That's a lovely weapon you have. Does it have a name?"

Before Adam was gonna, Madison Honeycomb came by and she was taking orders before she noticed him back.

"You're here!" Madison hides out of embarrassment. She's about to leave before Adam stops her.

"Wait, Ms. Honeycomb" Adam pass over her scroll, "I've been trying to give this back to you. You left it in the kitchen".

Madison was hesitant to grab it but she slowly reaches her hand out till Adam place it in her hand. "Thank you!" she yelled out. She bows before she noticed Adam's sword. "Lovely sword but that's not in our regulation. What's your sword name?"

"Why does everyone so hooked up over my sword name?" Adam is annoyed over the fact that every weapon on Huntsmen and Huntresses have to be named. "Wilt and Blush" Adam answers, "Wilt is the sword and Blush is the rifle".

"Wilt and Blush?" Madison examines it closer.

"Yeah. Wilt is just a sword that reminds me of my brothers and sisters. During my life in the Pound" Adam sat down in sombre, pulls out the sword and looks at it, "When me and my family found the rock, it looks so red and rosy, we tend to call it Wilt since it is like a wilting rose when we noticed that the red is mixed with white" Adam then put Blush on the table, "As for Blush. After we gave the rock away, our tummies were full for the first time we didn't know it was a proper meal. As for all of our faces, we were so red, we were blushing so hard from the comfy beds and pillows" Adam sadly smile then turn simply sad once he's remembering over his family. "That's why I name my weapon after our words back at the Pound".

"But now you're free, Mr. Taurus" Ghira sat next to him, "And since you're part of that Atlesian Soldier Program, you'll be a great example of the Faunus. You and your friends" Ghira encourage him. "Right, Ms. Honeycomb?" Ghira looks at her.

"Right" Madison smiles. Then she suddenly noticed the choice of words from Ghira, "Taurus? That's your name, Mr. Black?"

"Oh? I thought he you know what's his name was since he's in the same class as you" Ghira was shocked over Madison's comment.

"No, sir. He's been Adam Black all this time" she reveals his name.

"Well actually, Black is my alias name since Headmaster Ironwood gave me a home and a place to stay. He even gave me full pardon to go walk around whenever I want" Adam tells them. "As for Taurus. My friend Marquis gave it to me, but it was a coincidence that Taurus was actually my original surname back at the Pound since we got by our animal traits"

"Well don't worry" Madison smiles at Adam, "You're safe here since I too was a Faunus"

"Was?" Adam looks at her and doesn't notice any traits, "Are you an insect or reptilian?"

"Honey Bee but I'm a Neutered" Madison shows Adam her fingers which might look like regular fingers but she bleeds out when she tries to pull them out.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that" Adam is horrified over it. "How did it happen?"

"Let say she was bullied" Ghira steps in, "In fact, she's not the only one since we had a chameleon Faunus whose parents died during an explosion. So she assaulted them and they had to be hospitalized. So we took her in and now she's living in the Menagerie with my little girl, Blake".

"The Menagerie!" Adam excited to hear the country name, "I've heard rumours about it when I was living in the Pound and I heard it's a safe haven for Faunus! I even heard about the Menagerie Academy that's being built with Mr. Schnee company" Adam talks about the rumours about the Menagerie.

"Those are rumours" Madison calms him down.

"Wait..." Adam turns his head with a disappointed look, "...what?"

"I'm terribly sorry if I was talking out of turn" Madison quickly apologizes.

"It's alright. It was our first High Leader plan but he disappeared and we never saw him again" Ghira remembers The Frost encounter.

"Well..." Adam looks around as people are holding the Blue Flag to their hearts, "...I guess I could help out but only at the side. I still got school after all" Adam offers his hand.

"That's a deal, Mr. Taurus" Ghira shakes his hand into the agreement.

* * *

**-Atlas: 2 Hours Later-**

"You know..." the boys and Madison, who are all beaten up, were walking back to their home, "I really like the White Fang," Adam talks positively about the group. "They're not so bad after all"

"I know, right" Marquis is smiling happily over the rally.

"But was it really necessary to start a bar fight? Because you could have asked a goat or a horse Faunus to stomp on you" Madison talk about Marquis's action with a worrisome expression.

"Thanks to you, we got kicked out of that place. And we're Faunus" Adam complains about Marquis's actions.

"It wasn't so bad" Marquis smirks

"You literally pissed all over the floor! So you can get your rocks off from having a few dogs maul on you!" Adam yells at Marquis.

"Who was pissing?! And who was getting ganged up by dogs?!" a loud but familiar voice is heard. All three noticed Mary who's pissed and growling like a hungry wolf. "I was running around the city the find Marquis!" she walks up to them while they're backing off, "Then I lost Adam because he couldn't do one thing!" Mary claws are coming out along with her Cotton Hands, "And now I'm left out over a potential ass beating that I wasn't invited!" all three ran back to run all over Atlas. "You all come back here! And I'm gonna eat all three of you up!"

"I'm actually poisonous so please don't eat me!" Madison screams out loud while she's running faster than the boys.

"Wait! If you lost your stingers, then how are you alive, Maddi?" Adam calls out!

"Maddi?!" Mary starts running in all four to capture Adam.

"Sorry, Adam. I may be a masochist but I am not going to take that fall!" Marquis and Madison continue to run.

"Get back here you cowards!" Adam screams out for help.

"You're first! I'm gonna stomp your ass then I'm gonna fist your ass!" Mary angrily roughhousing with Adam.

Loki Flair just came by from his patrolling and watching everything with a horrified look.

"Note to self. Don't piss off that lamb" Loki turns and call someone, "Can I get a hotel room for tonight. I don't want to go back to the Academy for tonight".


	4. Chapter 4: War Games

**-Atlas Section Battlefield: Unit: YELLOW Area-**

Explosions have been detonated in a large open area.

Adam Black, Madison Honeycomb, Marquis Baba and Mary Wool are teaming up under a Unit Name: BLACK, are in combat in what seems like an Atlesian Team Battle Royal or for short, War Games. Or just too simplified, Capture the Flag.

Unit: BLACK is mostly a team of Faunus but some humans are in the unit and are being led by Adam Black who's currently with Marquis and Mary on taking down Unit: YELLOW

"Adam..." Madison is talking to Adam through an earpiece while she seems to be using some bee based tech while having a visor with high tech glasses, "...be careful around Bree's speed Semblance"

"We can't discount any of our other classmates. But keep an eye out on both Units: BLACK and WHITE. We don't know when they'll get out flag" Adam orders Madison. "And try to find their flags since I gotta feeling Flair still hates me"

"You are a Faunus after all, Adam" Madison added, "Anyways I'm looking for Unit: WHITE flag since most of our classmates seem to be empty in that area".

Adam, Marquis and Mary engaged in combat with Unit: YELLOW till a firestorm is coming from Unit: RED area. This causes all the participants to look over.

* * *

**-Unit: RED Area-**

Loki is hammering away the competition while he seems to be distracted as he's looking for someone. "Where the hell is that horned bastard?" Loki sees other students in the ASP when he activates his Semblance by overheating the Worthy Warhammer to create a firestorm to lure out Adam to his position.

"You know you don't have to do that to get my attention" a commanding voice came behind Loki which he turns to see Winter Schnee wearing a Schnee Dust Company design uniform. "I'm here to take your flag, so please..."

Loki interrupted Winter, "It's over there!" Loki points at the nearby woods area, "I'm not here for you, princess. I'm looking for that horned bastard. We got some unfinished business to take care of" Loki is looking around to see Unit BLACK.

"Come on, Capt. Loki!" one of his teammates complains over Loki's hot-headed nature.

"If you want to fight the other teams, then be my a guest!" Loki again uses his Semblance to create another firestorm. "I'm gonna beat Adam since it pisses me off to see something unfinished" Loki angrily talks to himself while the rest of his Unit: RED are fighting Winter's Unit: WHITE to keep their flag.

"You know..." Winter points her sword at Loki "I'm more of a match for you, Flair"

Loki doesn't listen as he completely ignores her, "Listen here, Schnee! You're not important here right now! The only thing that matters to me right now, is to finish what we started" Loki looks at Winter, "But I guess I could entertain myself by kicking your dusty ass".

Loki and Winter are preparing to engage in combat.

* * *

**-Unit: YELLOW Area-**

Adam and Harriet Bree are in the middle of a fight. Harriet using her exoskeleton fist to try and knock Adam back but he uses the blade to absorb the kinetic energy.

"Come on, Black!" Harriet yells out, "Bring your A-Game to this fight?" as she keeps fighting Adam.

"Then you should hang out with Mary" Adam replies.

Adam backs off while Mary jumps over him to her Cotton Hands Semblance. Harriet tries to punch Mary out of the way but each punch is hitting the softness of Mary's hands like they're sinking in the more she punches.

"What the Hell is your hands made out of?" Harriet complains.

"Seems like somebody skips Faunus Biology Class" Mary disturbingly smiles at Harriet.

Harriet uses her speed Semblance to go around Mary but Adam uses Blush to fight at Harriet's ribs. Mary caught on by grabbing Harriet's uniform to hold her up high so he can use her fist to punch right but Harriet kicks the fist to make a soft retreat and turns back.

"Back up! Now!" Harriet orders her team to move forward.

After she orders a bunch of other classmates to use rocket launchers to aim at Mary and Adam but once they fire, a huge black wool-like shield took all the impact.

"What did you say about bringing your A-Game, Bree?" Marquis smiles at her, "Because I thought you love to be competitive" Marquis then took all the kinetic energy and made them into wool-like balls. "Mary!" Marquis throws the black wool up high and Mary punches the wool with her Cotten Hands. "Be careful..." Marquis devilishly smile at Unit: YELLOW, "...once I absorb anything with my black wool, it goes boom once they hit something solid". Once he said that the black wool exploded once they hit the nearby trees behind them.

"Shit!" Harriet noticed that their flag is in danger. "I want you all to get up!"

"Adam" Madison over the earpiece, "I located both RED and WHITE flags but you'll be in a fight since both Schnee and Flair are in combat and they're over in the RED Area".

"So most of the Unit: WHITE is over there?" Adam asks.

"All of WHITE is there but they're carrying their own flag" Madison answers.

"That's cheating" Adam complains

"Rules stated is that you have to capture the flag but they didn't say you can carry your flag into battle" Madison clear out the rules for Adam.

"Well, in that case, I'll go to their position since both Flags will be there" Adam turns to Mary and Marquis, along with some other Faunus, "You lot can take care of YELLOW, can you?"

They all nodded and Mary gives off an evil stare down to Unit: YELLOW. Adam left the Area but Harriet quickly catches up to Adam.

"I'm not letting you go, Faunus!" Harriet out runs Adam and stops him, "We're gonna finish our fight!"

"You should fight with Loki then. He loves to compete against anyone" Adam smirks at Harriet.

"I would but fighting you sounds so much fun" Harriet grins at Adam.

Harriet rushes Adam by kicking him with both feet, but he counters with Wilt. Harriet continues to run around Adam. He counters by firing everywhere of the field with Blush to try to make Harriet lose footing. Harriet is getting angry over that Adam is catching up. But Adam keeps looking back to see if he can turn this fight into his favour but the moment he tries to make a run for it, Harriet easily outruns him. Harriet tries to overpower him but Adam keeps using Wilt as a shield. As both of them continue to counter one another, a huge explosion is heard from the RED Area. Both Adam and Harriet stop their fight to see nothing but fire and ice clashing one another.

Adam turns, "I got an idea that might favour both of us at least"

"What are you suggesting?" Harriet is suspicious of Adam's idea.

"Since you love the competition and I know a person you'll love to fight with" Adam is talking about Loki, "If we team up against Flair and Schnee. We could take their flags, and settle this one on one fight".

Harriet grins and puts on her earpiece, "Unit: YELLOW..." Harriet looks at Adam, "...we're teaming up with Unit: BLACK to takedown RED and WHITE".

* * *

**-RED Area-**

Winter and Loki are fighting each other using one another Semblance to see which is powerful.

"You're not bad, but I've fought better" Loki complements Winter fighting style.

"Not too shabby yourself, Flair. But at the end of the day, you're still my father's toilet paper" Winter smirks at Loki which the comment just pissed Loki off.

Both continue to engage in combat. Loki using Worthy to use his fire Semblance to overheat the metal to create a red like object. Loki slams Worthy down to the ground to create a field of fire but Winter counters that by creating a land of ice.

"Well Princess" Loki grins at Winter, "You're no Black but I guess we can stop warming up and get to the real fight"

Winter points her sword at Loki then mocks him by faking yawning, "I guess I could start My warm-up now"

Loki and Winter engage again and Loki grabs Winter's arm, tying her up with the leather strap that's attached to Worthy. Worthy has Gravity Dust but only Loki fingerprints can be only detected to use Worthy. The weight of Worthy causes Winter to behold down and once she tries to hold it but due to her gloves, she got an electric shock.

"You can try to lift it princess" Loki grins at Winter, "Hell you can lift it and use it but you have to sacrifice the skin of your hands, but also you have to lift nearly 200lbs of pure metal with one hand". Winter again tries to lift it but the electrical shock is causing her to be stunned, "Just give up Princess. Because you're not my target"

Explosions are coming closer to both Units. Both captains look at their side and noticed both BLACK and YELLOW are coming.

"Perfect!" Loki pulls out his hand which activates Worthy to come to him while dragging Winter. "Consider yourself lucky..." Loki unstrap Winter hands, "...because I guess Black and Bree are teaming up"

"I take care of Flair! You take on Lady Schnee!" Adam suggests battle tactics which Harriet agrees to it.

Adam uses Wilt to launch Harriet at a great speed, aiming at Winter. Winter has been caught off guard by it and Loki looks back hesitantly but turns back to see Adam's using his Semblance and aims at Worthy but Loki quickly counters by activating the shock wave feature of Worthy that was the cause of creating the field of fire when he smashes Worthy on the ground.

"It's about time that you came, Black" Loki smiles with an evil expression, "Because I was getting bored with Schnee over there and we could settle the score"

Loki grabs the strap of Worthy and spins it before throwing it that causes Adam to defend himself with Wilt blade but due of the Gravity Dust not in effect once Loki throws it, Adam felt the complete force of Worthy clashing with Wilt. Trying to hold his ground while being forced back. Once Adam slowed the momentum of Worthy, he slams the Worthy down but once it makes contact from the force, it again created another shock wave which made Adam lose footing. Loki activates the Gravity Palm which made him flown quickly to Worthy and quickly grabs Worthy and swings it once he grabs it. Loki swings at Adam's ribs which he didn't block it with Wilt and with the swing fueled Worthy with momentum, it again created another shock wave which Adam felt an aftershock of it.

"Damn, I felt that one, Flair" Adam compliment Loki's Worthy.

"I'm not here to impress you, Black. I just want to settle this" Loki continues to hold his grudge against Adam.

"Look..." Adam shoots Blush while he's trying to test out Worthy's capabilities, "...whatever happen to the doctor, was my fault".

Once Adam mentioned Dr. Watts, Loki's eyes quickly flare-up "Look here!" Loki swings Worthy at Adam but this time Adam quickly dodges it but Loki follows Worthy from the Gravity Dust and once he's close to Adam, Loki activates his Semblance and created not only his fiery horns but also a fiery armour which Adam protects himself with Wilt and he also activates which clash the fire and the red electrical sparks. "I'm already passed the Doctor's death, it's part of our job to lose lives! But I hated it when my grandmother got in between our fight! Like the good doctor says, never leave something unfinished"

Loki pulls Worthy from midair to smash Wilt but Adam continues to block it but he uses his shoulders as the base of the defence against Worthy so Adam can overhand Loki's to give them both an electrical shock and Adam kicks Loki back.

"Cleaver, Black" Loki compliment Adam's tactic and continues to grin at him, "I guess finishing this will take a bit longer". Loki and Adam engage.

Meanwhile, both Schnee and Bree are clashing sword to fist.

"Will you please get out of my way!" Winter orders Harriet

"Nah" Harriet smirks at Winter.

Harriet tries to out moved Winter when it comes to close hand-to-hand combat but Winter manages to catch up due to her ballerina footing to match Harriet's speed. Winter quickly overpower Harriet by making multiple strikes at the knees and once Harriet is on her knees, Winter quickly stomps on Harriet and made her go head first to the ground thus breaking her Aura.

"You're quick, Bree" Winter compliment Harriet's speed "But you're not that strong". Winter then turns to both Adam and Loki who are having an intense battle between two horned rivals. "I'm not gonna be an afterthought of those two" Winter glares at them.

Adam grabs Loki's arm and twirls him around to land a kick but Loki overheated his arm and cause part of his uniform to burn. Adam counters it but headbutting him but Loki again counters back with a headbutt while activating his Semblance to resemble horns. Adam and Loki back off and once they launching their strike, Winter quickly froze both of them on their place like their first encounter but unlike Freya, both boys managed to escape her ice wall.

"I'm used to fighting with my grandmother, and her Ice Semblance is much more powerful than yours, Schnee!" Loki gloats about his sparring sessions with Freya "And yours are not that strong, to begin with," Loki's fire Semblance easily melts the Ice while Adam's Semblance enhances his body to break through the ice. "Damn it, I was hoping Bree could keep you entertained but I guess I can work a handicap"

"I hate working with others on the field, Flair" Winter glares down Adam and Loki, "And I'll show you two what I can bring" Winter changes at both of them, quickly using her Glyphs Semblance to keep dancing around with both boys

"I don't wanna lose my dear but since you're a Schnee, I guess I could..." Adam talked about Winter

"Screw that, Black!" Loki throws Worthy at Adam's face, "Put your back to it. If it's an enemy attacks you, you can't run away from it!" Loki pulls back Worthy to protect himself from Winter's sabre attacks as both fire and ice continue to class.

Adam shakes his head to gain some feeling before Winter quickly launches herself to stomp on Adam's face but right before Winter's feet connected, Adam quickly blocks it with Wilt to absorb the blow and store it up. Adam pushes Winter back while he unleashes his Semblance to create the dark after images of himself to circle Winter. Winter counters back by twirling around and create multiple a circle of spikes to try to hit Adam but like before the stomp, Adam quickly blocks it.

Loki observes Adam's after images and muffles to himself, "What Class is his Semblance? Thought it was a Recoil Based but creating after images? Is it a rare class like the Schnee Family Glyphs?"

Loki launches himself by smashing Worthy to the ground and use the shock wave of it to fly but once he's between both Adam and Winter's sword fighting, Loki twirl Worthy to the hammer down position to turn off the Gravity Dust and go straight down while he activates his Semblance to resemble the sun. Adam and Winter noticed Loki while he's coming down. Both back off and Adam uses his Semblance to create a scar while Winter's block it by creating a wall of giant ice to lessen the impact of Loki's attack. Once Loki hammer hits the ground, all three attacks collided to create a dissolution area.

"Damn..." Harriet got up and saw the three captains clashing each other and twitching her right eye out of fear, "...I wouldn't even come close to those monster",

"Captain..." over Harriet's earpiece.

"Yeah!" Harriet put her finger on her earpiece and listening, "Okay..." Harriet then noticed that both RED and WHITE flags are still up and Harriet grins, "...go over to BLACK Area and secure the flag because we're gonna win this War Games!" Harriet left the battlefield and go straight to the RED and WHITE flags.

Adam and Winter continue to sword fight, Adam grabs Winter's hand and twirl her around till she starts twirling on the ground while their swords are connecting. Adam jumps over once Winter was gonna aim low only Loki to grab her next but Winter quickly stood up and counters by spinning around him and try to use Worthy against him but Loki drops it and lifts her. Loki throws her to Adam which causes him to drop his sword to catch her. Once she was caught by Adam, she quickly tries to kick him but Adam saw it coming away and spins her back. Adam grabs Wilt while Loki pulls Worthy from the ground. Winter is caught between them, so she uses her sword to fight Adam while she dances around Loki to avoid his heavy swings. Winter uses his swings to gain some speed once she put her feet onto the flat side of her blade to be a launch to Adam but uses his back to roll Winter back to her feet while he defends himself with Wilt underneath him. Loki throws Worthy as hard as he can while engaging hand-to-hand combat against Winter and Adam. Loki got in between pair and grabbing their wrist and get them closer. Loki calls back Worthy but Winter leg split to avoid Worthy call back but once Worthy is near, Loki stood at the side to let Adam be hit by it while blocking it with Wilt. But once Adam blocks it, Loki grabs and over swings it down to Winter who kicks Loki leg to not only to move out of the way but also to handstand out and making Loki lose footing and let his swing to force him to lose momentum. Adam rolls over Loki's back and going high and low on the sword fighting till Adam's elbows Winter when their swords are clashing but Winter spin kick Adam's right wrist thus turning him over to Loki who swings at Adam's Wilt to hold the position. Winter jumps over and stomps both Wilt and Worthy, and once they're on the ground, she handstands on Wilt and split-legged kicks both boys but Loki grabs her foot and throws her but her Glyphs created a snow-like pillow so she can land safely. Once Loki caught footing, he pulls Worthy but as he did before, he stoop aside and let Worthy flies but unlike before, Loki activates a secret way to use Worthy by pulling himself to a flying Worthy and dragging him. Loki uses his Semblance to create a trial of fire gain speed and burning up the place. Winter counters by creating a large sword to defend herself but Adam uses his Semblance to break it by slashing at it. Winter saw both fire and lightning at her they punch her to down to the ground and broke her Aura.

"She was incredibly tough as hell but I guess she's still fragile due to being a Schnee" Loki complimented Winter's endurance. "But now let's finished this" Loki smiles. Adam uses his Semblance to hype himself up while Loki does the same. "I want to see what happens once your Moonslicing can compete with my Sunflare!"

Both charges until an alarm are heard from the entire area which causes both boys to stop.

"What the..." Adam then realizes and puts his earpiece on but realizes that it must have been destroyed from the collision that he, Loki and Winter have caused, "...crap".

"Crap!" Loki complains, "Five more minutes, General!" Loki yells out.

"All students and participants please come back to the starting point and congratulate the winning Unit" Ironwood is heard throughout the entire field.

"That's the second time our fight has been interrupted!" Loki continues to complain about his unfinished fight with Adam.

"Are you, my dear?" Adam politely helps Winter up while completely ignoring Loki's complaints and everyone else is leaving them behind while they talk.

"Why are you helping her out?" Loki noticed, "She got butlers to help her up"

"I'm trying to be a good person, Flair," Adam said while helping Winter up.

"At least one of you have the courtesy to help out a woman" Winter barks at Loki.

"A woman? A normal woman wouldn't enter a battlefield with people who have Semblances that can destroy a field. You're more of a battle amazon since, at the end of the day, a normal woman wouldn't be built and have toned up bodies" Loki criticizes Winter's claims.

"It's completely healthy for women to be in our states" Winter continues to argue with Loki. "Adam" she turns to Adam, "What's your opinion about this?" she's asking about his view on the argument?

"Well..." Adam timidly to answer, "...there's some truth about having toned and/or built bodies since we mostly swinging swords and hammers, plus our muscles will have to adjust to guns recoil" Adam answers "But there's nothing wrong about being womanly since you're the most lovely woman of all time. Like, the Be All, End All of All Women" Adam answers.

"See, Flair!" Winter smirks over Adam's compliments "I'm the Be All and End All of all women"

"If we're talking about your tits, then I guess they're pretty big but it doesn't mean you're That pretty" Loki retorts

"What!" Winter covers her chest, "And why are you looking at my chest! That's very rude of you, Flair!"

"Plus your back gotta be killing you at this point but you better thank your Aura since it's keeping your body steady until it breaks at least" Loki continues

"If your back is aching Lady Schnee, then I guess I could ask Prof. Polendina to make some kind of muscle or back relaxation device" Adam tries to makes things better

"Flair! Why were you looking at my chest! I can easily have you arrested for that!" Winter continues to cover up her chest.

"It's not our fault if our eyes noticed, and by the way, during in the battlefield you shouldn't worry about that sort of stuff since it might be a weak point one day" Loki argues

"Lady Schnee. Flair. We should head back before we would be left behind" Adam tries to calm down the situation.

"Not yet!" Loki barks at Adam.

"Correct!" Winter agrees, "Why are you so focus on my chest!"

"I think it should be better if we didn't, now I'm thinking about it" Loki calms himself down. "Okay, let's go"

All three were gonna walk back. All three arrive there late and they noticed that everyone is ruffled up from War Games.

* * *

**-Starting Point-**

"Good, all of you are here" Gen. Ironwood started to talk, "I want to congratulate Ms. Harriet Bree on winning this round of War Games will move on into the next round" he presents Harriet in front of everyone.

"Hell yeah! I'm the Queen of the ASP! I'm winning this whole War Games tournament!" Harriet continues to gloat over her team's victory.

"I guess I was too focus on Black, I completely forgot about her," Loki noticed his failure of the whole War Games.

"I thought I knock her out but I forgot about keeping her down this whole time" Winter turns to accept her failures

"I wasn't a good leader and I forgot to check in with my Unit" Adam added before he noticed his team, all battled and bruised up, "Sorry if I let you all down" kneel for forgiveness

"It's alright, Adam" Madison tries to cheer him up, "I should have aided you when you're fighting Schnee and Flair"

"The hell with it!" Mary stomps Adam head to the ground with her Cotton Hands Semblance on, "After we team up with them, and the moment our backs turned, they backstab us and took our flag!"

"Now since this whole War-Games is officially over, the winning team will compete against the semifinals" Gen. Ironwood announces, "While all of you will not be part of it and will get additional homework and assignments. And will be staying at Atlas for the time being while the advancing teams will remain here to continue the War Games"

"Hey, Headmaster" Loki raises his hand, "If we're going back to Atlas, then can I get a pardon? Because Mr. Schnee have requested me to gain some more security experiences"

"Same here, Headmaster" Madison timidly raise her hand as well.

"Once you're back at Atlas, you do have pardon to leave the school but don't stay out too long. You got homework and assignments to deal with" Gen. Ironwood permitted them.

"Yes sir!" all of them thanks to him.

Gen. Ironwood gives Adam a card that he places it in his upper breast pocket and all the captains are around Harriet.

"I'll bring back the trophy for the First Years since I'll kick everyone asses!" Harriet smiles and laughs.

"If I can kick her ass, then I doubt us first years will get that victory" Winter downplays Harriet claims.

"Now that we can agree on, Schnee" Loki agrees

"And since she does a hit and runs tactics I think she can pull it off" Adam tries to give Harriet some praises.

"If anyone wants to bet if I lose, then I'll be your slave for a week" Harriet tries to pump herself up with a bet.

"I'll pass" Adam answers.

"I may love a competitive woman but I don't want one who might back down of a promise like that" Loki added

"I already have butlers and maids, and I doubt she could make a decent coffee or tea" Winter completely belittled Harriet.

"Come on! Someone make a bet with me!" Harriet jumps up and down for any takers.

"No" Adam answers

"Please..." Harriet continues

"No!" Loki answers again

"Come on, please!" Harriet begging

"No!" Winter yells at her

"None of you aren't fun" Harriet is disappointed.

"Okay, all of your teams head back" Gen. Ironwood orders his students to return to Atlas.

All teams return to their respectful ships.

* * *

**-Unit: Black Airship-**

"You're part of Schnee Dust Security?" Adam turns to Madison who's sitting next to him.

"Well since I'm a Neutered Faunus, I tend to blend in" Madison answers.

"If you're working Maddy, then can I get a job at Schnee Dust Company?" Mary asks Madison for a job interview.

"Well since your Faunus features are your wolf claws, I guess you can pass but it will be tough since Mr. Schnee himself will interview Faunus for a proper job application" Madison worries for Mary knowing how harsh Faunus treatment are known in the SDC.

"I need the money and I need something to do" Mary continues to beg

"I guess I could get you an interview" Madison reluctantly agrees to Mary's pleading then turns to Marquis, "Do you need a job? Or does Khan want something you need to do?"

"Me and Adam here, we'll be working with the Fang since we're trying to gain some more reputation for the Faunus in Mantle" Marquis answers. "But remember Madison, you need to keep an eye out for whatever happened in the SDC. Orders are orders" Marquis reminds Madison over her duties of the Fang.

"I know" Madison turns to Adam and winks at him which causes him to blush.

"I gotta meeting with a woman back at Atlas so I'll be busy" Adam then remembers

"A woman!" Mary's head pops up, "A date!"

"Sure...why not" Adam hesitantly answers, "Since I don't want you to cause another plane crash before we got here"

"It was an accident" Mary defends herself.

"I accidentally grope you, and you took your anger on me. I couldn't get Marquis to take one for me" Adam continues to argue with Mary. Adam then smiles down and pulls out Wilt and sees a reflection, "I guess I'll get more of that sword training that I needed" and Adam pulls out a card with a name on it, Raven.


	5. Chapter 5: Tribal Mother, Iron Father

**-Atlas Military Training Grounds-**

"Horrible position!" a tall black-haired woman yells at Adam who has cut up attired.

"Ms. Brawnen..." Adam who's tired and out of breath, "I can't keep using my Semblance..."

"I thought you're strong but I guess you're not" Raven belittled Adam.

"I can't fight if I run away since I'm more of pure strength and endurance," Adam said to Raven about his style "I just need to increase my speed since my Semblance is a Recoil Based Semblance..."

"Recoil Based my ass! I've seen Recoil Based Semblances before but nothing like yours before" Raven questions Adam Semblance. "I never saw a Recoil Based Semblance that can use vibration but also can be stored up to use as like an Enhancer Based but when you release that stored up power, you're still at the top of the game"

"My Semblance was originally called Vibrations but Mary was being a shipping pervert at the time till War Games, Flair just rename it to Moonslicing" Adam explains his Semblance name

"Moonslicing?" Raven confused about Adam's Semblance name.

"I don't get it myself but it's a lot better than Vibrations" Adam agreed with the name change, "And since I use energy against my opponents, it makes sense that I'm under a Recoil Based Semblance"

"Well I would rather have that since I believe Recoil Based runs in my ex-husband family since my family is more around Attachment-Based Semblance but my brother got an Emitter or Emotional Semblance but honestly I don't know" Raven talks about Semblances of his family, "Hopefully my daughter get more out of her father side than mine"

"Really? Well since I'm an orphan, I don't know if I got this from my mother or father but I don't even know if I'm a fully Faunus or not. But I don't care about that now since my goal is to be a Hero for the Faunus" Adam talks about his hopes and dreams, "I never used to believe to see Mantle and Atlas first hand since the only times I ever leave the Pound is only going with my little sister to those damn Pony Races"

"I heard about those but never seen one. What happened in those events?" Raven is curious about the Pony Races

"Nothing special but Horse or Stallion Faunus just race but there's a prize in every placement" Adam talks "Simply 1st Place winner gets one week of controlled freedom and the winnings of the pot, part of it at least. But it's the other placements are the worst and it's a 12 Faunus race and has a different theme every week but the same schedule though. Let say the last place racer gets to spend some time with all of their gamblers in a private room, and that's the nicest thing I could say about that since they go the Vet and be put down but that's after their private time with their gamblers. The first 5 besides the winner gets to live a comfortable life but will be breed but will be forced to keep competing, but the last 6 will be used as a breeding farm. I used to think that maybe my mother was a Horse Faunus since children will get sent down to the Pound but sometimes the Frost will just kidnap some orphan Faunus from either the streets or orphanages"

"Well..." Raven then sat down next to Adam, "I used to have a family, well at least I was gonna have a family but I was forced into a mission where Ozpin told me to keep it under the table from STRQ, so once I gave birth to my little sun dragon, I was forced to leave them behind so I can do a suicidal scouting mission but during those six months, I never once stop thinking about my husband and daughter. But after on what I saw, I quickly return home and try to explain it to my husband but when I got home I saw her in our nest. At first, I thought she was staying over for a few nights but it turns out that she moved in and enter a relationship with him, we fought. My husband took our daughter for a week so he wasn't there when we fought. I hated her. I hate how she sneaks into our lives when I'm about to change my life" Raven started to get angry from her previous marriage, "I was willing to leave my tribal life for a peaceful life. But then once my husband got back home, I left him and told him that I'm leaving him. If you have a loved one, Adam" she turns to him with tears running down, "Don't let them go. Because it'll be the death of you if you do"

"You love your ex-husband, do you?" Adam sat next to her.

"Yes" Raven looks down while wiping away her tears, "And to this day, I keep an eye out for our daughter but when I heard those words coming out of her mouth. I broke down and have my heart trampled" Raven holds her heart like she's suffering a heart attack, "During some nights, I just tend to look after our daughter and I gave my ex-husband a drunken call one night, telling him on what I'm gonna do to him. I never like it that my twin brother took her side but he's oblivious over some situation and I like to keep it that way" Raven grabs a small knife and open up a small portal as she stuck her arm over it till she pulls it back in with a drink in her hand, "Want a shot?" Raven offers.

"I don't drink, my darling. Had too much during my Pound days" Adam respectfully rejects the offer. Then he's worried over something that she said and asks once she starts drinking, "You're not gonna drunk call him again, are you?"

Raven finishes her shot, "Nope. I only drunk call him whenever I'm in the mood" Raven continues to drink

"Well, what do you do in your most days? Besides being a mother stalker" Adam asks with a cautious tone

"Well I just go back to my tribe and keep an eye out for Vernal" Raven answers, "I'm disappointed though" Raven dejected

"Of what?" Adam asks

"That I'm taking care of another little girl, but I don't have the tits to raise my daughter" Raven belittled herself, "When I took Vernal in, I look after her, and I groom her up. There are days that I just want her to meet with my daughter and they could be as best of friends but I know that'll never happen" Raven continues to drinks, "And once they meet, they're gonna fight like wild animals"

"Isn't family fighting a common thing?" Adam wonders then noticed that she's getting drunk easily, "Are you a lightweight?"

"No" Raven quickly answers but a little slur tone, "I just buy bad drinks that don't agree with my liver" Raven drunk after a couple of shots

"How about you open a portal and just let me take you to bed" Adam suggests to take Raven home

"You're cute looking but you're not my type. I don't fool around with Faunus or little boys. But I won't go home, not till I sober up a bit since I mostly think of Tai whenever I'm drunk" Raven said to Adam.

"Then I guess I could take you to a motel down at Mantle since I don't want you to end up in the gutter" Adam picks up Raven and lift her, "And apologizes, my darling for the rude comment but you do smell like you live in a gutter"

"Don't you ever talk about a women's body odor. It's very rude" Raven tells Adam about sensitive subjects "And my tribe baths like once a week or so but I do try to find somewhere near a waterfall or several ponds. At least somewhere Vernal could bathe"

"You know, if you put your mind into it, you're an actual caring mother for...Vernal, right?" Adam asks about Vernal's name correction.

"Yupe. She's such a doll. I would even consider her as my second daughter" Raven highly praise Vernal "She's a peach"

Adam carrying Raven out of Atlas while Raven keeps drinking.

"My darling, Raven..." Adam talks but been interrupted by Raven.

"That's creepy! Why do you have to say such a line?" Raven points out on Adam's speech patterns

"I grew up in the Pound. So it's a habit for me" Adam quickly explains. "Sorry" Adam apologizes for his habit.

"Well maybe if you try speaking like a normal person then maybe you can find yourself a girlfriend" Raven continues to slur her words. "I know maybe I'll find a nice girl around your age in my Tribe since you might like her" Raven continues to talk about Adam getting into a relationship.

"I'm flattered my dear Raven but I'm always told that no matter who I may pick as my girlfriend in the future, she would never be like Lady Winter Schnee" Adam respectfully putting down other women in general.

"Who the hell told you about that? And besides, I may not be lady-like but I do know that it's never about how big your tits are or how tight you are, it's all about personality" Raven gives Adam some wisdom about dating.

"So how does that explain your marriage then?" Adam commented on her marriage.

"That's a completely different story since this is about you we're talking about" Raven changes the subject, "So what kind of girl are you looking for? Maybe I got one at my camp" or perhaps not since Raven seems to be interested in Adam's love life.

"Well...I would go with a Faunus" Adam answers

"Sorry then, I don't have one of those in my camp" Raven quickly replies. "But say anything about our hygiene since we don't care about that. Well, at least a girls seem to tolerate it" Raven comment about the unhygienic lifestyle she's leading.

"I don't mind the smell" Adam smiles at Raven who glooming about her lifestyle "As I said, I used to live in the Pound, it already smells like ass in there. Nothing but sweat and crap, like actual crap since Mr. Schnee seems to not care about our well being and only sees us as actual animals" Adam talks about the cruel nature of the Pound.

"Well let me smell you then" Raven stuff her face into Adam's black hair but her head hits one of his horns "Ouch!"

"Watch yourself there, my dear" Adam warns her which did nothing, "Because I dye my hair black to match my horns"

"Then what's your original colour?" Raven asks on Adam's hair

"Red" Adam answers "But my hair normally reacts to my Semblance since both my Aura and Semblance are red so I can't hide it. So I tend to wear a hoodie but my horns make it hard to wear it" Adam is disappointed about his hoodie.

"I see" Raven pats around Adam's hair to make sure she won't hit his horns before stuffing her face into Adam's hair to take one big sniff till she pulls back, "You don't smell like sweat. You smell like springs" Raven comments on Adam's hair

"Well now I'm having daily baths" Adam retorts

"Well, where are we going?" Raven asks while Adam is walking about Atlas

"To the cheapest all race motel in Mantle which is located at the wall" Adam answers

Adam bought Raven a ticket to Mantle due to her being a guest while Adam is a member of the ASP before Gen. Ironwood stops the pair.

"Adam! Ms. Branwen!" Gen. Ironwood calls out.

"Headmaster Ironwood!" Adam is pleased to see him, "What do you want?" then Adam quickly noticed Raven is not impressed by Gen. Ironwood, "And if you're wondering about Mrs. Branwen, I'm taking her to the Sled" Adam answers.

"The Sled?" Ironwood is confused, "I thought you normally go to The Call of the Wild?" Ironwood asks about why sudden motel changes.

"Respectfully, Headmaster Ironwood. Call of the Wild is a pub. And the Sled is the only motel across both Mantle and Atlas will allow both Humans and Faunus can stay there together" Adam explains why he's choosing the Sled.

"Well, I don't care about that. As long I get in a bed" Raven doesn't care.

"By the way, Headmaster Ironwood" Adam is wondering "Why are you here in Atlas early?" All three got on into a bus while they talk. "Because you are hosting the War Games Tournament in an Atlas residential area?"

"I'm here early since I'm called up to a meeting with a Vacuo detective since it was due of the Death of Arthur Watts" Ironwood mentions Dr. Watts and Adam quickly feels remorse about it. "Don't worry, Adam. I already told him that the teens are facing harsh punishments" Ironwood winks at Adam which he softly smiles back "But he wasn't interested in the teens though since I told him last year it was an accident"

"Has it been a year already?" Adam is baffled over on how much the time has passed since he first came to Atlas Soldier Program, "I can't believe it now"

"I was honestly surprised about that too. I can't believe that you're gonna enter your second year tomorrow" Ironwood feels proudful for Adam

"And out of all times during this year, and you call me to train him now?" Raven asks about why she hasn't started training him.

"Well you were busy and I keep getting this man who keeps answering it and told me to bug off" Ironwood explains "And some days I get a little girl telling me that you're off in some family matters"

"Well, in that case, it's none of your damn business since I'm busy then" Raven angrily tells Ironwood off.

"I thought so" then the conversation got awkward till Ironwood said something, "How's training then?"

"It was good, he could use need some more tribal lifestyle in him but I could see why he's one of your top students" Raven compliment of Adam's skills "And his Semblance, he's totally under a Rare Class. So he's one of a kind, and since he's a Faunus, he might change everything with the right leader and treatment"

"I'm happy for his progress and since I'm having a big plan for him and others during the school year, I have to talk to them in two days since it will be a midterm thing" Ironwood is having high hopes for Adam's Second Year.

Once the bus stops at the Sled, all three decided will be spending the night in the Sled.

* * *

**-The Shed-**

All three enter the run-down motel and saw a young-looking couple, a human male and a Faunus woman at the front desk.

"Welcome to the Shed" the Faunus women who have rabbit features of a white fluff tail "So a family of three will be staying over?" she asks and all three nodded.

"Well, I lead you three into your room" the husband walk over to them and presents them their room. "Coming from a racist family, I'm proud to see a family willingly have a Faunus son" the husband compliment both Ironwood and Raven who's taking Adam into their lives. "Since I know that Humans and Faunus are nothing more but two sides of the same coin, but people never seem to understand why we can't unite under one world. But the Schnee's, the Flair's or any other families of Remnant wanted to look down on Faunus but when I met my wife here, I was quickly disowned by my family so I took her name instead of enslaving her into mine name"

"Well I know that feeling since my ex-husband didn't want to go under my name" Raven agrees to the husband, "By the way, what do they call you two?" Raven asks

"Lovehart" Mr. Lovehart answers. "Michael Lovehart and the rabbit Faunus at the front desk is Maria" Michael gave him and his wife a proper introduction.

"Odd surname" Ironwood wonders "And the Sled name since it sounds more of a Husky Faunus family would come up with"

"It's more to piss off my family by having it under from my ex surname" Michael answers. All three enter a comfy room of two beds, assuming one is the parents and the other is for a child. "Apologizes if we didn't plan on having it open for larger families but we do try our best". Raven started to lay down face down since she's completely drunk while both Adam and Ironwood looks at the desk and decided to sit down. "I'll bring one of our daughters to come by and bring you..." Michael pulls out a note as he's expecting an order.

"A large pot of fresh tea with honey, and biscuits?" Adam spoke while Ironwood smiles at him, "Maddie told me I should be bold on my personal favourites"

"We'll be ready in ten minutes" Michael close the door.

Both boys are looking at the door while they talk.

"Can you believe he's over 50 but his wife Semblance is making them look like they're in their late 20's, early 30's?" Adam compliment on their youthful appearance

"He's over...?" Ironwood is shock and baffled on it "How does it work?" Ironwood asks.

"Well it's rumoured to be an Emitter-Based Semblance but it's a Rare Class like me. It's a mixture of Emotional and Attachment-Based Semblance. Mrs. Lovehart projects her Semblance to her love one and makes them youthful-looking but it doesn't cure any illness that they might have, only their appearance" Adam tells them on her Semblance Class. "I learn a lot of Semblance Classes from Maddie since she studies on Semblances" Adam pulls out a notebook that's written by Madison Honeycomb and open it up on Adam's Semblance, "Lady Raven tells me that my Recoil-Based..."

"It's not a Recoil-Based Semblance" Raven cuts him off while muffling through the pillow.

"Well she believes that I might be under a Rare-Based Semblance like Mrs. Lovehart" Adam keeps notes on his Semblance:

-Dark after images with red streaks around its body as an Illusion-Based

-Red mini Moonslicing Slashes as an Emitter-Based

-Stored up power and can increase speed and strength as an Enhancer-Based

-Can use the vibrations of Wilt to dish back the kinetic energy back as a Recoil-Based

"But every time I use my Moonslicing, it seems like it can go through any Aura regardless of how much my opponent has" Adam is baffled over his Semblance.

Ironwood grabs his notebook and looks over it and it shows Raven's Semblance, "You have Raven's?" Ironwood asks.

"We were training since he got back from War Games, so I allow him to examine my Semblance since I got nothing better to do" Raven continues to talk while she's faced down.

Ironwood looks through Raven's chapter but it got one class; Emitter-Based. "Well, I hope you'll learn more on Semblance during your Second Year" Ironwood decided to pull out a notebook of his own as in he's keeping tabs on Adam but Ironwood opens up a page and shows Adam with a silly idea that was mentioned years ago; The Menagerie Academy.

"Menagerie Academy?" Adam is confused about it.

"Don't tell me that you're actually on doing what that dumb wolf was planning on doing years ago if he been elected for Haven Council seat" Raven spoke against it.

"There's an Academy in the Menagerie?" Adam asks.

"Nope. But I was listening to what London White had to say about it and unlike Jacques Schnee, I'm willing to try but I'm gonna do a project first" Ironwood explains. "But I can explain that in a couple of days, right now let's enjoy some bonding"

"Let's" Adam smiles then turns to Raven, "Are you up for it?" Adam asks.

"Do I have to get up from my bed?" Raven moans

"No, Ms. Branwen" Ironwood answers.

"Then sure. Why not" Raven answers but still having her words muffled.

Before they start talking a door knocks. Adam got up and answer it. He sees a rabbit Faunus like her mother downstairs with tea and biscuits. She has bleach blonde hair, a white fluff tail, and she's very petite. Her eyes are silver and glimmer like the moon itself.

"Your order is here" she smiles at Adam.

"Thank you, my dear Lovehart" Adam thanks her with his usual gesture.

"Maddie is right about you" she continues to smile at Adam.

"Honeycomb? Do you go to class together? Because I don't we have a proper introduction" Adam asks

"Moon Lovehart" she replies. "We don't have classes together but we do go to the same program" Moon talks to Adam while they're getting the tea and biscuits ready till she noticed Ironwood. "Headmaster!" Moon is surprised and salute.

"At ease, Ms. Lock..." Ironwood stops himself before realizing "...hart" Ironwood stood up and shakes her hand, "I apologize for me not knowing that your name has been an error this whole time"

"Moon Lockhart?" Adam looks at Moon, "Harriet speed rival?" he asks.

"That's me but like you, I didn't win my War Games first round" she answers and mentioned War Games. "And it's alright Headmaster" she has forgiven Ironwood for his mistake "It's common to mistaken my family name to Lock and not Love" Moon then noticed Raven "And you are...?"

"Just call me Raven" she answers

"I guess I can see where Adam gets the hair from" Moon assumes Raven is Adam's mother but look at Ironwood, "But I never thought the Headmaster would be the father? My dad told me that he has a family of three but I didn't know it's from the Beast"

"The Beast?" Adam is confused over the name.

"Yeah! The Beast, as in the only person who could stand toe to toe with both Winter Schnee and Loki Flair" Moon compliment over Adam's feat during the school year but mostly about his fight in War Games.

"So what are you doing while we wait for our classmates to come back tonight?" Adam asks

"I've been working either here or at labour in the SDC to support my family here" Moon answers "But Maddie and me, have been writing some ideas while we wait"

"So what classes do we have?" Adam asks

"Faunus Biology and Faunus History" Moon answers.

"I think I did see you but I was too busy I guess" Adam tries to remember "But maybe we could sit together and get to know each other" Adam smiles at her.

Moon blushes, "I would love to but I don't go into someone else's yard with their name on it" Moon smiles at Adam which confused him.

"Okay then" Adam continues to smile at her "But I guess we could talk later. I want to spend some time with them"

"See you tomorrow, maybe we could walk there together" Moon suggests them going together.

"I would love that my darling" Adam agrees to it.

Moon left them and Adam is pouring a cup for Raven.

"It's still weird of you calling every women My Darling" Raven continues to nags on Adam's way of talking

"Even I'll admit that it does get creepy" Ironwood agrees to Raven said about Adam's way of talking.

"Sorry" Adam again apologizes while handing over a cup of tea for Raven.

"I may not even see this cute rabbit girl but I bet she's a nice piece of hot ass" Raven inappropriate comments Moon Lovehart while she turns and drinks her tea.

"Raven. You do know she's only a teen, right?" Ironwood said to Raven who still not impressed by him.

"Look, James. Boys and girls may be the same when it comes to sex, but during our days or maybe far beyond my day, your type of boys would be most inappropriate behind close doors but will act like gentleman once a girl walks up to you" Raven is trying to remember her school life

"But I believe the boys in your tribe would be nothing but horn dogs and they would be like a caveman and just pounce on any girl that they see" Ironwood talks about the men in the Branwen Tribe.

"Hey, Shadey is the one with the sexual harassment record" Raven drinks her tea "Well, at least he's the only stupid one to get caught for doing so"

"So sexual harassment does happen in your Tribe" Ironwood makes some notes

"And the girls are usually primal around some boys, but I am planning on getting rid of some of those...um...what do you call them?" Raven is trying to remember a term. "I know I saw something like that during school but I honestly believe it might be an underground type of show"

"Adam. Do you what she's thinking?" Ironwood turns to Adam who been eating biscuits and drinking tea.

Adam talks with a full mouth but Raven tells Adam, "Don't eat with your mouth full. It's a disgusting habit, even my mom talks with her mouth full but I wish it was food" Raven angrily growls over her mom.

Adam swallows his food than talk, "Don't know what she's talking about but maybe it's around anime? I see Mary watches at times. And anime is well known in Anima but maybe its something else, maybe some illegal?" Adam suggests a different type of media.

"No, I already got rid of those sick pedos out of my Tribe. I set them all up in a catchable trap that they were too stupid to figure it out in the end. But it is related but only animated and has a different term of it" Raven continues to try to remember the term.

"I believe you're thinking about Shotacon?" Adam, like Raven who's trying to remember on the term.

"I can honestly believe Adam since he's a teen, but you Raven?" Ironwood turns to Raven who's trying so hard to remember, "You watch cartoons in your spare time?"

"Shotacon..." Raven drinks her tea again, "I think it did have a con in the end but I think that does follow it, at least the girls in my Tribe find it sexy".

"Sorry, then I'm no help. I would text Mary but I would end up being called a pervert for it" Adam decided on not texting Mary for it.

"Oh well. I'll ask in my Tribe once I get back. And yes, I tend to watch cartoons with my daughter and Vernal since they should be around the same age" Raven answers Ironwood question. "I honestly don't see what's so appealing of it, they all look the same to me" Raven is confused about today's media.

"Well, Anima is more professional while someone in Vacuo is trying to make an anime using CG animation" Adam added into the animation talk "I saw his work, honestly, it looks rough but I can see it getting better and better once it catches on" Adam then remember something "But I think the Faunus storyline would hold them down unless they have some dedication behind it. For some reason, that hurts" Adam doubt the Faunus storyline in the CG anime show.

"CG?" Raven again confused about today's media.

"Well whatever you two are talking about, I guess I'm so old I can't figure out what you two were talking about" Ironwood jokes about his age.

"You can't be that old, Headmaster Ironwood" Adam didn't get the joke.

"Don't apologize to him. He gotta be old as Appledore in the Mythical Adventures of Barry Potts" Raven laughs

"I'm not that old, Raven" Ironwood feels discouraged over Raven's comment.

"Barry Potts?" Adam asks "Because I'm still trying to get caught up in today's media myself"

"It's a children book series" Ironwood answers

"I do have daughters after all" Raven reminds Ironwood that she has a daughter and acknowledge Vernal as a daughter like status in her life.

"Well, what I'm hearing here is that you care about your daughters. Even though from your previous marriage, you have somewhat of a stalker or a helicopter parent" Adam compliment Raven's motherly love towards her daughters.

"Very literally in the latter" Raven jokes. "Say James. I got a question" Raven curious about a certain idea of Atlas Academy, "What is this King and Queen of the North Tournaments that Atlas always hold every year? And Adam isn't part of it?"

"Well, it's a tournament that always starts around the new year of Atlas Academy since some of our students love to compete against each other since they do want to test out some new ideas. So I came up with that the Atlas Soldier Program will have War Games as their Year-End Tournament while Atlas Academy will have the King and Queen of the North Tournament as their beginning. Plus since Jacques Schnee did sign a contract that each tournament winner will have a lovely home in Atlas for next year" Ironwood explains the idea of the Tournament "Plus it also helps that this will determine the next participants for the Vytal Festival since whoever wins, regardless of what year is the winner will get to be part of the Vytal Festival".

"So that's why some of the Faunus wants to compete in the Tournament" Adam talk about some talks with the Faunus "Since it's a single-elimination tournament that only has 16 spots, I guess they want to live a life of luxury for once before continue with their lives".

"So much different but much better than Beacon on how they determined their Vytal participants" Raven talks about her experience.

"I was wondering, how is it different in Beacon?" Ironwood is curious.

"Ozpin prefers to let a signup sheet at the front office and boom, you're in. First comes, first serves" Raven answers.

"That would explain why Beacon hasn't won a Vytal Festival for nearly 30 years" Ironwood realizes why Beacon hasn't won yet.

"My dear Raven. I also heard that Beacon has a high death count on students entry, is that true?" Adam is curious about another Beacon Academy rumor.

"That's true. Because Ozpin always wanted to find out who's the best in a life and death situation. My lifestyle so me and my twin brother went along with it and we killed it" Raven with a grin across her face expressing her joy, "And we killed it" Raven also recalls another Academy rumour "Well, Beacon does have the second-highest student death count since Shade Academy love to take their Survival of the Fittest idealogy a bit too far"

"And the third?" Adam is wondering on the order of the highest death count in each Academy

"Haven. And I'm not saying that because I'm the Headmaster of Atlas, Leo gave me a wrap sheet. Surprising a lot of Faunus students winds up either missing or dead since Mistral is known to have low tolerance towards the Faunus" Ironwood talks about Haven Academy, "But I'm also on the death count area since Atlas students does to take their Elite status and try to kill the Grimm that evolved and adapted into Solitas environment" Ironwood admits that he too gets a death count in his Academy. "Not as bad as Jacques though. When he was running Atlas, he sends all the Faunus students to their deaths, and that wasn't from the Grimm either" Ironwood recalls Jacques former status as Headmaster of Atlas "But if I would go into order though with Academy History, from least to most; Haven; Beacon; Shade; then Atlas".

"Was Atlas have the highest Faunus deaths?" Adam is worried.

"With Jacques around, yes. But now I'm hoping I can make sure every student regardless of the race make it through" Ironwood with high hopes that he keeps his students alive.

"But today, it would; Atlas; Shade; Haven; then Beacon" Raven added "Because Ozpin is quite the opposite of you, James. And Beacon doesn't have a good track record with Faunus, and that death rate didn't add Faunus till a couple of years back".

"Thanks for the heads up but now, I think it's time we should head to bed" Adam is feeling tired "Because training with Raven was actually kind of fun" Adam smiles.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the chair since I'm used to sleeping in my office" Ironwood stays at the table while Adam lays on top of the bed, didn't bother of covering himself and the moment he closes his eyes, he just went into dreamland.

"He's such a good kid" Raven smiles down at Adam

"Maybe one day he'll make us proud" Ironwood proudly talks about Adam

"If he ever wants a place to stay in Anima, he's welcome in my Tribe" Raven softly opens her home for Adam.

"And if he ever wanted a home in Atlas, well I'm not gonna lie, he's gonna work hard for it but I'll make him a better man" Ironwood added.

"Anyways, goodnight" Raven slowly went to bed and start snoring away.

Ironwood looks at both Raven and Adam, he smiles softly at the two decided to leave the two since he has a meeting in the morning.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Adam woke up and noticed that he's alone in the room but had a noticed that a blanket is covering him while a note is on his forehead which reads;

_Adam, once you wake up don't forget to pick up your lunch at the front desk. And I left you something, it was a prototype to my idea but I guess I wanted to show you my gratitude._

Adam saw a white eye covered mask with another note attached from the inside;

_PS, if you're ever afraid, just wear this and show them why you're the Beast. And to cover your innocence weaknesses._

Adam smiles and tries it on in front of the mirror. Adam then takes it off and puts it into his pocket to leave the room. Adam walks down the stairs to pick up his lunch and saw Moon waiting for him.

"Adam!" Moon quickly rushes to him and gave him a brown paper bag to Adam, "Your mom left this here for you"

"My mom. Right," Adam gladly accepts it.

"Well, at least the third time since your mom has some anger issues" Moon added.

"Well she's more of my motherly figured but sure, why not. She does get drunk easily though" Adam pokes fun. "So are we off to Atlas then?"

"Right!" Moon quickly answers.

Both Adam and Moon left the Sled. Adam is being followed by a corvid.

"So how did Raven left the Sled?" Adam asks.

"Well your mom first paid the fee, then she angrily asks my parents to make your lunch but she ended up paying it full price since the first two times she pulls out her sword then she uses my gun but quickly apologizes once she was in a hurry. Then she uses a butter knife and using her Aura to extend her Semblance to open up a portal, twice. The first time she opens it up to grab her sword, and the second time she left with three other lunch bags since she said one of her daughters brought home a girl name Spring into her camp" Moon keeps talking about Raven "Plus, she looks old to be a parent"

The corvid suddenly attacks Moon but quickly flies away.

"Odd bird" Adam looks at the corvid with a confused look "Maybe because of your rabbit features?" Adam jokes.

"If that's a way of the Two Gods saying about karma then I apologize" Moon quickly apologizes for calling Raven old.

"My darling Raven is not that old. She got some qualities that make her a good mother. Not a great mother for sure, but I would rather have a good mother than a great mother" Adam talks positivity about Raven.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day of Year Two

**-Atlas Military School-**

"I'm hoping me and Maddie will be in the same team once we get into Atlas Academy though" Moon Lovehart hopefully talk about being in the same team with her best friend Madison. "Plus I know Harriet can be a loudmouth but she is nice though" Moon talks about Harriet "And she loves to try her best on beating me since we both have Enhancer-Based Semblance of speed. She's pretty fun to run around with and we sometimes race around the school on who can reach 10 laps first"

Both Adam and Moon are walking around their dorms and enter the second year building but it starting to look like trash as other students are looking around. Marquis is looking around and picking up panties and bras from the ground.

"Marq, what's up with this mess?" Adam is confused about the mess.

"Well Harriet came back early this morning, and..." Marquis trying to explain till they heard Harriet screaming and yelling in anger, "...she lost"

Adam looks nervous about it till he turns to Moon, "How bad is she when it comes to losing?"

"Well..." Moon trying to remember on Harriet while Harriet who's throwing other bras and panties while screaming it's not fair while Moon is trying to remember on how's Harriet temper, "I guess she has a bad temper when it comes to losing. I think she likes to break into the girl's room and email every guy some pictures. I think she likes to show off my panties and bras whenever we're late for our classes but she would be late by 30 minutes".

Once Moon mentioned on Harriet's temper tantrums and her habit of emailing boys, both Adam and Marquis open their emails and noticed their SPAM box is blown up. Both boys open up the emails and Adam quickly turns red.

"I think Bree on having a bad temper is an understatement" Adam quickly tries to delete the emails.

"Hey, those are nice!" Mary pops behind Adam and Marquis while Moon grabs Adam's Scroll to look up the photos.

"I do agree, these are a nice pair of undies. I wonder who they are?" Moon who looks casual of it

"Mary..." Adam looks nervous and terrified at the same time when he saw Mary.

"Oh! Harriet just posts the name at the bottom" Moon is surprised till he shows Mary to reveal it's her panties. "I didn't know you have such taste. Where did you buy them?" Moon is asking.

"Adam..." Mary calmly speaks to Adam who grabs his Scroll and deletes the email while also trying to leave the scene but Mary grabs his shoulders to prevent him to leave, "...how...did you got a picture of my underwear?"

Adam mumbling over it before Loki Flair came around while looking for Adam, "Hey, Black!"

"Oh thank the Two Gods" Adam mutters to himself and looks at Loki with a smile. "What is it, Flair?"

Loki is shocked over Adam's smile by seeing him, "Guess you saw Bree's emails"

"Bree?" Mary calmly smiles while gripping Adam's shoulders even harder. "So...Harriet is the one who's posting my undies?"

"Yupe" Marquis answers while looking through Mary's underwear, "You wear a thong? Never took you the type"

Mary quickly activates her Semblance and slams both Adam and Marquis down to the ground.

"Why me?" Adam moans

"Where's that bitch! Because I'm gonna kill her!" Mary starts growling like a wild beast while she pulls out her claws then started to howl before leaving into the dorms.

"Hey, Adam. You should check this out" Marquis shows Adam some more underwear pictures

"I don't want to see any more please" Adam politely rejects the offer.

"It's from Maddie and Winter" Marquis reveals the girls.

"Nice! I always wanted to know what kind they wear" Moon picks up Adam's Scroll and look through the pictures.

Adam himself accepts the offer from Marquis and sees Madison and Winter's taste.

"I never know Maddie wears this kind before. I honestly thought she was more of white undies" Moon is shocked to see what taste Madison has.

"I never thought I'll see such forbidden fruit!" Adam is completely red after seeing Winter's underwear.

"What forbidden fruit?" Winter appears in front of them

"Lady Winter!" Adam sees Winter and he's seeing Winter in her underwear

"So why are you red, Black? And why is Wool howling?" Winter asks Adam.

"Maybe because he can now only sees you in your underwear" Marquis snickers at Adam's nervousness.

"My...what?" Winter asks. Moon then shows Winter the pictures with Adam's Scroll. Winter looks unamused from it. "Please excuse me" Winter went outside for a bit with Adam's Scroll.

"I think she took that surprisingly well," Moon said while explosions are heard across the dorms

Moon and the boys look outside and see the small military-like unit is entering the girl's dorm area with Winter looking like a devil.

"I want her dead! Taken away! Tortured! I don't care what happens to her, I want revenge!" Winter yelling at the soldiers till she turns to the group, "Black!"

"Yes, my dear Winter!" Adam stood up and salutes.

"Bree! Fetch her! Now!" Winter furiously ordering Adam around.

"Yes, my darling!" Adam quickly went into the dorm with the military men with Wilt and Blush ready to go.

Winter looks at the group with pissed off aura "Does anyone else has seen my Forbidden Fruit?"

"All we see was your panties and bras, nothing special about them except how much they cost" Loki answers who's not impressed

"Not that!" Winter yells at Loki, "Wait..." Winter realizes "...nobody went to the bottom page?"

"What's at the bottom? Besides your bottoms" Moon jokes and smiles.

Marquis looks through his Scroll and noticed a titled, Winter's Forbidden Fruit and open it up, "Um...Wow!"

"You open it up, didn't you!" Winter asks Marquis

"Yes, I did. So this is what Adam is talking about" Marquis grins at his Scroll.

"Let me see" Moon overlooks Marquis shoulders before her eyes widen "Holy...!"

"The hell are you guys looking at?" Loki opens up his Scroll and looking through his email before Winter's uses her Glyphs to break both Marquis and Loki's Scrolls.

"The hell I'll let anyone sees more of my...Forbidden Fruit" Winter looks mortified over this day.

"What about Black? Didn't he sees your Forbidden Fruit?" Loki asks.

"Luckily, Adam didn't open that folder up, so I'm gonna take my anger on everyone today. So at least one of you boys and girls have class on what to do!" Winter praise Adam's polite nature.

Harriet who's running around the girl's dorms before Atlas Academy students interfered in the matter.

"I guess Harriet might be done today" Moon smiles

"She's beyond done! Once I get my hands on her, I'm gonna kill her!" Winter uses her Glyphs and Dust to create a giant ice wall around the school.

"Well, you better hurry up..." Marquis looking at the roof, "...because Mary is on her tail" Marquis turns to walk into the school, "Speaking of tail I'm gonna..."

"Don't you dare, BaBa! Don't you dare tell everyone in the school to look in Winter's Forbidden Fruit!" Winter angrily yells at Marquis.

"Do I get a beating if I do?" Marquis trying to score a deal.

"Yes!" Winter answers wrongly

"Well then, good luck with that" Marquis went inside "Hey guys, guess what!?"

Winter grabs her Scroll and calls Adam before realizing that she has his Scroll then calls one of the soldiers, "I want that Faunus beat too!"

"Roger that" the soldier answers.

Over the dorms, a bunch of soldiers start beating on Adam that can be seen from ground level.

"Not that one! The sheep!" Winter once again call the soldiers and pointed at the front "And every other guy in that direction I'm pointing!"

"Sorry son. Roger that!" the soldiers that were beating Adam rush downstairs with riot sticks in hands

"Wait...do you mean..." Loki asks

"Yes! Every guy on the location I'm pointing at!" Winter angrily answers.

"Well...shit" Loki realizes that he's into a fight, turns on his gloves, pulls out his hand till Worthy is in his hands ready for combat.

* * *

**-Girls Dorm-**

Adam got up from his beating from Schnee's Private Security while he noticed Harriet who's looking over him with a smile.

"Bree, you do know that I got this ass-kicking from your antics right?" Adam tells Harriet off

"Nope. I thought you were getting a proper ass-kicking for once" Harriet retorts even though it is her fault.

"Well, I gotta catch you for Lady Winter" Adam got up but Harriet quickly punches him down with her Fast Knuckles but she was hoping that it would knock him out but he acts like he hasn't felt it.

"Can you please stay down" Harriet tries to convince Adam while Mary is running around.

"I can't since you cause all this" Adam got up and ready to attack. "All this because you lost in War Games?" Adam quickly draws Wilt and tries to hit Harriet with the flat side of Wilt

"No!" Harriet quickly denies it while dodging it Adam's strikes. "I'm only acting this way as a protest!"

"Protest?" Adam keeps swinging

"Yeah! Because Balto Grey and Elm Ederne cheated since they were using illegal Semblances and weapons!" Harriet continues to pout over her loss. "And...I was half-naked during one of my fights with Grey since my shirt was ripped" Harriet keeps dodging.

"It's part our jobs to lose clothing during fights since we will lose some of our gear" Adam talks while Harriet is keeping her distance "And there's no such thing as illegal Semblances since a Semblance is a Semblance. Simple as that. And weapons? Really? You're complaining about weapons since you have an exo-suit?"

"Well..." Harriet trying to come up with an excuse.

"If you slow down and try to think it through, you might..." Adam is cut off by Harriet who jumps over walls while she noticed Mary who appears behind them. "Mary..." again Adam is cut off since Mary came from the back to the front and punch Adam ribs thus knocking him back to the ground level of the school and crash into the walls. "Damn it, Mary. I'm on your side here" Adam painfully said to himself. Adam sitting up and dusting himself out until he saw Madison who just arrives with a confused expression on her face about why the Schnee Private Security is on campus causing a riot. "Hey..." Adam smiles till he remembers what kind of underwear Madison wears thus turning red again while activating his Semblance.

"Um..." Madison continues to have a confused expression "...is there anything I should know because I'm completely lost here" Madison kneels to an embarrassed Adam who stuttering his words.

"Honeycomb!" an angrily pissed off Winter yelling at Madison.

"Yes, Winter?" Madison scared about Winter's rage

"Have you see what Bree send to all the boys!" Winter tells Madison about Bree's sore losing streak.

"What did she send? I assume it's just pictures of Moon in her underwear again" Madison seems to understand Bree's habits.

"Black! You tell her!" Winter orders Adam about the details.

"Yes, Lady Winter!" Adam stands up like a military soldier then turns to Madison with still a red face, "Harriet send me some pictures of your underwear and some unwanted pictures of you..."

Madison continues to look confused but then realizes that Adam is saying that Harriet was sending pictures of all the girls to the boys, "Um...how many pictures did you see of me...Adam?" Madison asks. Adam reluctantly raises four fingers. Madison suddenly drops her briefcase and activates her Hive Nest and all the Bees from it started to fly around her "If Mary or Winter isn't going kill her first, then I will" Madison change her glasses to her Bee Eyes Lens and they started to fly all around the campus.

"Black!" Winter turns to Adam, "Didn't I tell you to fetch her!"

"Right! Lady Winter!" Adam quickly rushes into the building.

Adam is running around while Madison's Bees are following him, Mary is wrecking walls on trying to find Harriet, the Schnee Private Security are fighting the Second Years while Loki is causing a fire around him.

* * *

**-Gen. Ironwood's Office-**

"I hope you'll find whatever you can in the Cabal Conspiracy, Det. Connor" Ironwood wishes the detective good luck with whatever case she's on.

"I will, and with your information, it's a big help" Det. Connor gladly accepted it "Besides, I'm still looking for the serial killer in Anima and it even started with Headmaster Callows' disappearance years ago"

"Yes. But I'm honestly glad that Headmaster Theodore had taken over Callows' duties. Shade Academy has been pretty rocky" Ironwood shows concerns over Shade Academy

Det. Connor is overlooking Ironwood's shoulders and noticed black smoke in the distance and walks up to the window, "I know that mining and black smoke is a commonplace here but isn't that a bit too close for Atlas liking"

Ironwood looks back and noticed the black smoke then he calls the front office, "Is there a problem in the ASP?"

"Don't open up your emails" the front office warns Ironwood.

* * *

**-Atlas Military School-**

Adam is running around the hallways trying to catch up to Harriet while Mary and Madison's Bees are tailing her.

"Now this is fun!" Harriet smiling after the riot she causes

"Fun!?" Madison through one her Bees, "You show all the boys here our private life!"

"Come on! Let me claw you up for a bit!" Mary having bloodshot eyes while running on all fours.

"Adam! Catch me!" Harriet jumps into Adam's arms which made him drop Wilt. Harriet smiles at him, "Thanks doll!"

"Hold her down! I'm gonna take a huge bite on her legs!" Mary drooling "Or I'm gonna chase you both!"

"Mary!" Adam scared from Mary's rage

"Sounds like fun! Now carry me like a damsel in distress!" Harriet is acting ladylike towards Adam.

"Drop her down, Adam" Madison coldly requested Adam to put Harriet down. "Because some of my Bees here have high concentrate Sensitivity Venom and when injected, every step she takes will make it feel like she's stepping on pure broken glass. I'll make sure she'll feel like she's living in her hell"

"And me...?" Adam nervously asks

"Since you did see my pictures, I guess I'll inject you with my Paralyzing Venom but doesn't mean I won't hit you afterwards" Madison coldly replies.

"So..." Adam cut himself off by making a break for it.

Mary and Madison's Bees are chasing both Adam who's still carrying Harriet who's enjoying this.

"Now this is what those princesses in those stories always feel when they have a dashing prince run while you're in their arms" Harriet is milking it.

"You're no princess!" Adam, Mary, Madison and Winter through Madison's headphones scream at Harriet.

"Wait! Why am I carrying you!" Adam realizes and politely let Harriet down but she clings on into Adam. "Please let go!" Adam asks nicely which Harriet pouts, "Crap!" Adam quickly ran till he noticed a drooling, bloodshot Mary is running like a wild animal, while Madison's Bees are firing Stingers which operates by Madison who has the triggers in her left hand.

Gen. Ironwood with Det. Connor walking to the school and Ironwood pulls out his pistol and warning shot Winter, Madison, and Loki to get their attention. "What's going on!"

Right after Ironwood asks, Adam with Harriet who's in his arms and Adam crashed near Ironwood which Adam nervously scared.

"Hey...Headmaster Ironwood" Adam finally talk.

Every student outside of Adam, Loki, Winter, Madison and Harriet screams out, "They started it!"

And all five are shocked and turn to them all with them saying, "What!"

"You five! In my office! Now!" Ironwood angrily orders the five while all five groan.

* * *

**-Gen. Ironwood's Office-**

"So...what I'm getting here is that Ms. Bree is only doing this because..." Ironwood turns to Harriet who looks scared, "...you lost in the War Games Tournament?"

"Because Ederne and Grey were using illegal Semblances and weapons, and I couldn't tell what they were gonna do and once I reach their flags, they both have unregistered Semblances so it's not fair on why they won" Harriet explains her actions to Ironwood.

"They register their Semblances to the nearest combat schools, it's all here in these papers" Ironwood present their papers in front of her, "Example, there's a girl in Argus who have an Emitter-Based Semblance that can somewhat control metal and aluminum and she's only around 10 or 11"

"But what about..." Harriet again tries to explain this

"Elm Edeme is an Emitter-Based user that she dubbed them Aura Roots. While Balto Grey has an Enhancer-Based Semblance that he dubs it Iron Will. These should be on the papers that you received at the beginning of each War Games Match" Ironwood angrily explains it to Harriet.

"What about Winter and Adam? They have multiple Bases of their Semblances" Harriets points out Adam's and Winter's Semblances.

"That can be easily explained" Loki steps up to Harriet, "We all know that the Schnee's have a Rare-Based Semblance due of its natured but it's classed as an Emitter-Based in the papers due of out of the ordinary it is. While Black who listed his Moonslicing as a Recoil-Based due to its reflecting damage back. I'm an Emitter-Based" Loki then points at Madison, "Honeycomb is an Attachment-Based" Loki finishes his explanations.

"Did you read the papers?" Adam politely asks

"No..." Harriet reluctantly answers.

"And didn't you cheated since you didn't register your Enhancer-Based Semblance till after our War Games match?" Winter angrily pointed out Harriet's attitude of winning.

"I registered it..." Harriet again reluctantly answers.

"And Bree!" Ironwood pulls up the Scroll and tells her off, "This is illegal! Unlike an unregistered Semblance, you could go to jail for posting pictures of other Teen girls out of spite!" Ironwood continues to be angry over Harriet's poor sportsmanship till his intercom came up.

"General Ironwood. Mr. Schnee is here for the damage that Ms. Schnee has caused at the ASP. And Mrs. Schnee just passing by" and after Winter hears her mother is coming by, she's is shaken in fear.

"Well send in Jacques as well then if Willow is just coming in" Ironwood permits Jacques Schnee to come up. "And send the message to the other students while I got the kids here"

"Right away, sir" the intercom follows.

"Now before the Schnee's are coming in, I was originally gonna talk with the Second Years, selected students, I'm gonna make all of the Second Years to take part of the King and Queen of the North activities like snack stands or food benders, but I'm gonna discipline everyone on janitorial duties around the ASP while you five will be doing garbage duties and will be spending the two months of cleaning the city block of Mantle," Ironwood tells them on what they'll be doing for next two months.

The entire room can hear two people fighting when the door opens, Willow Schnee with two bottles of whiskey in both hands, "Where is..." Willow saw Winter and immediately throws one of her whiskey bottles which hits Winter on the head thus breaking it with whiskey covers her.

After that quick moment, Winter went to her knees while Adam quickly aids Winter by passing her a handkerchief over her head which the whiskey bottle draws blood. And after that moment, and without everyone noticing it, Ironwood immediately draws his pistol and aims it at Willow. And a second later, Jacques Schnee enters and pulls Willow back.

"I apologize for my wife's actions and my daughter's actions" Jacques apologizing to Ironwood over the recent events, "I will promise you that this will not happen again"

"Which part?" Ironwood quickly withdraws his pistol and sat down.

"Whichever you feel the most offended" Jacques grabs a chair of himself and one for Willow.

"I guess I was kind of mad about what your daughter did, but now..." Ironwood glares at Willow who continues to growl towards Winter, "...after seeing that and injuring one of my students, I guess the payment will be severe after that"

"You hear that, Winter!" Willow yells at Winter who rubbing the blood away, "The general just told us that it's your fault!"

"No, it's not!" Ironwood angrily yells at Willow.

"She was using my private security! She causes us money and destroyed the military school over some photos!" Willow argues with Ironwood "Only an immature girl will get mad over some photos!" Winter then suddenly stands up and grabs her chair as if she's about to hit Winter with it but Jacques and the boys hold her down while Jacques forces her to sit down, thus forcing her to drink her whiskey.

"Yes. I do agree that it was Winter's fault on the riot, but I also believe it was involved with bad parenting to allow her to use it and not solving her problems by herself. So in a way, I blame you two for this incident for allowing access on such security" Ironwood is trying to equalize the problems to the Schnee's.

"Yes..." Jacques stutters, "...well I guess we could agree on the matter in private" Jacques noticed that the teens are still there. "Would you mind excusing the kids out of here?"

"You five, leave and get unpack for your second year" Ironwood dismissed the five.

All five left while Madison is holding Winter who's covering her head.

* * *

**-Atlas Military School-**

While walking down to Atlas Military School, everyone has a gut wrench feeling over the Schnee Family. Both Adam and Loki looking at a picture of Willow Schnee who's posing over Dust from the SDC.

"I've always been told that Willow Schnee is a saint. Or she's like an angelic angel but after seeing that, I assume that's why Mr. Schnee has always had such a pissed off look" Loki talks about the Schnee's

"Boss always tells us that their marriage is never perfect in any sense" Madison added. She then turns to Winter, "Are you alright?"

"Not really" Winter somberly speaks, "As a matter of fact, I don't know if my father cares about me. Since all that stuff you four saw was nothing compared to what goes on into the house" Winter then holds her wrist while Adam is looking closely. "I would honestly rather have the chair than her whiskey bottles. But after this day, she would normally ask one of her Pets to buy her a six-pack so she can drink like today never happens. Sometimes I worried that my baby brother and sister would get the cans, but cans are softer than whiskey bottles. She would just start throwing anything that isn't glued down but..." Winter wipes away her tear and tries to stay composed, "...I would like to sleep it off. Till then, I bare you boys farewell till tomorrow". Winter left with both Madison and Harriet.

"Now I got this chance, Black. What did Willow stand in the Pound?" Loki asks Adam.

"Honestly, we were told to be afraid of the Willows since they like to abduct children and gives them the eternal torture far beyond the Vet could ever do, but after seeing her in the flesh, I guess I could see that happening" Adam answers. "Do humans do this?" Adam then asks Loki

Both boys started to walk to the Boys Dorm, "Sometimes. Normally it would be discipline, hell, my grandma would end up tearing me a new ass but I know she knows well. But I always believe that Willow is the more...lesser of two evils" Loki answers.

Both boys parted ways when the Humans and Faunus wings have been spotted. "See you tomorrow, Flair" Adam bids farewell to Loki, as he did the same to Adam.

Adam enters the Faunus boy's dorms but was greeted with angry stares looking back at him. Adam nervously smiles, "Hey..." but no response, "So...how's everyone?" one of the Faunus boys ganged up on Adam.

* * *

**-Atlas' Courtyard-**

Adam, who's beaten with a black eye, torn up clothes and dragging his blanket while holding his pillow is walking to the Courtyard that looks like it's open but has a see-through ceiling with a heating system around. Adam noticed Loki, Madison, Winter and Harriet who all look as bad as Adam and also have their blankets and pillows.

"Let me guess, you got jumped too?" Adam asks with all of them replied yes, "I thought so". Adam walk next to Loki who was laying on the opposite side of the girls. Adam noticed Moon who was sleeping next to Harriet, "Why are you here?" Adam asks.

"Oh!" Moon got up with a smile, "I assume this is where all of the cool kids are hanging and sleeping in?"

"Cool kids? Us?" Loki chuckles, "You do know that we're the troublemakers, right?"

"Oh I know" Moon laughs, "But it seems like three of the strongest in our classroom seems to like to have this clique in whatever event happens"

"Well, you can't have a clique without us then" Marquis who seems to have more bruises than anyone else in the courtyard.

"Marquis, what did you do?" Adam says while laying down and without looking at Marquis.

"I throw shit at them" Marquis answers.

"I guess talking shit is a thing your Sheep Faunus do?" Loki continues to chuckles

"Nope. Knowing Marquis, he might throw shit. Literally" Madison corrects Loki.

"You're insane" Harriet calls out.

"I'm just staying out here in case I see any shipping moments happen" Mary who walks behind Marquis who's covering her nose, "And I hope you wash your hands when you throw crap around"

"Yes I did" Marquis answers, "But knowing your sense of smell, it might linger around"

Both Marquis and Mary lay next to their respective sides.

"By the way, Bree" Mary turns to Harriet, "I'm not forgiving you for posting up my pictures"

"I know, I know. I got all of my clothes are ripped up and burned since the entire girl's dorm just basically beat my ass" Harriet talks with having a smirk across her face, "But I guess I lost the least and now I'm happy"

"You're mentally disturbing, Bree" Madison coldly said to Harriet, "Nothing won't save you from us tomorrow morning" Madison adds.

"Sure, I'll take" Harriet laughs.

Adam looks up into the stars with a smile, then remembers what Moon said a day earlier, "Say Moon" Adam talks.

"Yes, that's a moon. A shattered moon" Harriet talks back.

"I think he's talking to Lockhart" Loki corrects Harriet.

"Yes, Adam?" Moon who's also looking up.

"You said you call me the Beast. Does everyone else got a name?" Adam is curious about nicknames.

"Codenames? I think we received those when we're known for something and being placed into history itself" Mary wonders.

"Well...There's the Ice Queen: Winter Schnee and there's the Hel Fire: Loki Flair" Moon answers.

"The Hel Fire? I can live with that" Loki smiles, "I would settle with Blue Flames or Blue Fire, but I guess Hel Fire would do"

"Ice Queen? Such a ridiculous title" Winter rejects her name, "But...I do like the Queen part"

They all chuckle.

"I guess we could get some sleep, after all, we got work tomorrow" Loki orders everyone. Everyone agrees to it.

Adam, for nearly twenty minutes since Loki order everyone to sleep, he pulls up his Scroll and looks up the emails from Harriet. Adam looks up Winter's photos which quickly scroll down to see Winter but Adam close up Winter's back which Harriet seems to be ignorant about it till today that Winter has some markings and scars across her back. Adam sat up and noticed Winter, who haven't sleep. Adam got up, closes his Scroll, and walks next to Winter who was holding her wrist again. Adam sat next to her.

"Something wrong" Adam wrongfully asks knowing what it means.

"No" Winter lies while she tries to cover her wrists by covering it with her gloves.

"You know...if you want to talk about it, I'm always here to talk about it. We not that different after all" Adam somberly smiles at Winter who has teary eyes, "I guess I could show you some of my scars" Adam took off his jacket and roll up his sleeves to reveals deep cuts and some burned marks "From one scar to another, I guess in some ways, I think we were meant to meet each other, help one another"

"Please don't tell" Winter softly asks Adam

"Someday, you gonna tell them about it" Adam respectfully tells Winter, "Because we might have some goals that we need to unbind our chains from"

Both Adam and Winter hug each other while Loki is listening in since he hasn't slept at all with a sad look across his face over Adam's words. Then both Adam and Winter got to dress up and went to bed after this first day for their Second Year.


	7. Chapter 7: Bullet Parade

**-Atlas Military School's Courtyard-**

Adam is waking up from his sleep and the first thing he's hearing in the morning is a frog croaking. Adam trying to wake himself up but after a few croaks, Adam quickly realizes it. "Damn it" Adam turns to Marquis who's sleeping on his cotton hair, "Marquis" Adam got up and kicks Marquis while Madison, Mary, Moon and Harriet are gone from the Courtyard.

"What is it, Adam?" Marquis tiredly speaks.

"It's Montevista" Adam again kicks Marquis who sat right up after hearing Montevista name.

"Okay, where is he?" Marquis put on his special gloves and about to pull off his cotton.

Winter and Loki got up from the noise.

"Okay, what is this time, Black!" Loki angrily asks Adam until he heard croaks, "Never mind". Loki activates his gloves which also powers up Worthy, he pulls out his arms till Worthy came out of nowhere "Where is that croaking bastard!"

"Croaking...?" Winter trying to wake herself up till she heard the croaks which cause her spine to tingle out of fear, "Never mind!" Winter then pulls her sword and in a ready position, "Where's the pervert!"

"My dear, Winter" an accent speaking boy who's just painting the mountain views of Atlas towering Mantle, "Is that the way to talk to a gentleman like myself?" a green theme man who doesn't look like a Faunus till he croaks.

"You're no gentlemen" Winter growls at Montevista, "I already had a bad day yesterday, I don't want my day to be even worse by looking at you"

"My dear..." Montevista speaks till Winter cuts him off.

"The only person to call me dear is a true gentleman. Like Adam here" Winter compliment Adam's nature.

"The Beast?" Montevista scoffs at Adam, "I, Cedric Montevista have been overlooked by a mear bull? But after looking at him, he's nothing more but pure bullshit"

Adam quickly rush to Cedric who quickly starts jumping around the courtyard and making a few turns around Marquis, Loki and Winter

"Damn that Hopping ability" Adam complain about Cedric's Faunus traits

"My dear, Winter" Cedric uses his tongue to extend it to slap Winter on the ass which causes her to use her Semblance to create frozen spikes around her and the boys, while Marquis throws his Wool Bombs at each spike to let the ice chunks to hit Cedric but he quickly jumps to avoid the chunks till he's on top of Marquis and he quickly uses his tongue again to tongue-tie Marquis, quickly jump down while during that he quickly call back his tongue to spin and slam Marquis in front of Cedric. Afterwards, Cedric quickly uses his tongue to lick both Marquis' face and rear end to make Marquis shivers out of fear. "I'm always curious about how Sheep are in bed, I wonder if they make those adorable sheep noises when they're about to climax"

Loki throws Worthy at Cedric but he quickly grabs Marquis who still on the ground and uses him as a human shield against Loki's Worthy which Marquis Aura breaks thus knocking him out. "You jumping bastard! You get down here and fight like a Huntsmen!" Loki demands Cedric to come down and he activates his Semblance to create the fire around him while calling Worthy back into his hands.

"My apologies but even I'm not a match against the Beast, the Ice Queen and the Hel Fire together" Cedric admits that he's not that powerful, "But one on one, I know I can beat any of you three" Cedric smirks onto them. "Plus I'm the Prince of Vacuo after all. You three should know that I'm more important than any of you three"

"Prince my ass. You're just a Frog Faunus who thinks is superior to everyone else" Loki calls out Cedric's claims "He's just an asshole!"

"I'm an asshole? Such vulgar language. And aren't you the biggest asshole here? Well, at least you're just an asshole while you got a privileged spoil brat who cause that riot yesterday. A murderer who sneaks into the academy while befriending the Headmaster himself. How are you three different from me" Cedric calls out all three, mostly called out Winter and Adam, "And you three, including Honeycomb and Bree, you all cause us the chance to take part of the King and Queen of the North Tournament" Cedric jumps to the doorway, "But perhaps we could settle this in another way? How about this? One of you face me after our clean up duties"

"How about we just kick your ass right now!" Winter continues to growls at Cedric for his early "Unless we're ruining the mood for you? Jealousy does suits you since you're not part of Atlas Academy's recommendation list"

"Jealousy? I'm mad because I'm forced to do janitorial work because of you three of five! I want to beat five of you down like the peasants you are" Cedric continues to be angrily at them, "And besides, I'm not the only person in Second Year to be pissed off for today"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all jump us when we got back into the Dorms" Adam recalls the beatings they all got

"But...I'm willing to forgive the ladies if they would...just give me a kiss" Cedric smirks at Winter who's disgusted by his words.

"For an Attachment-Based user, you love to rip away all your dates heart by forcing them to watch what you do next" Adam is getting ready to draw Wilt while activating his Semblance as a warning to Cedric, "But it such a shame that your Semblance can only work if they kiss you"

"Just expect during breakfast you'll all be jumped on" Cedric warns them, "Including this little group of yours" Cedric turns on them and walk away, "Can't wait to see it"

All three put away their weapons. All three see Marquis who seems he didn't enjoy the beating.

"Well, you heard the frog, right?" Loki asks Marquis over Cedric's warning.

"Yupe" Marquis got up and Adam is carrying him on his back, "And I'm not gonna take all the hits for you all"

"Yeah, I'll make sure we take it all" Adam is comfortable talking to Marquis.

"But on a self-defence side..." Winter awkwardly suggested, "...we can always kick their asses" then she awkwardly smiles like she's foaming it in.

"Don't smile, Schnee. Please" Loki pleaded which Winter continues to smile just to annoy him.

"Well there's another reason why we could self defend ourselves" Winter added.

"Was is it, Lady Winter?" Adam politely asks.

Winter grins and happily skipped to the nearest and acting innocent, "Oh my!" and she's also overacting, "Don't push me, Marquis!" Winter having her arms extended so dramatically. She grabs Marquis's hands like she's fighting off a person who's grabbing another person's wrist and Winter dramatically and overacting her fall to the small garbage bin and the garbage is spilling over the floor. "Look at what my self-defence did! I was trying to defend myself and I end up causing more of a mess!"

All three boys look confused at first till they see what self-defence can do. All three boys smile at each other.

"If we're gonna clean up a block worth garbage, then I guess we could give them more to clean up since it is all our first day as janitors" Loki grins

Winter got up and doll herself up, while Adam is looking at a place to put Marquis down but he continues to carry him till they enter the cafeteria.

* * *

**-Second Year's Cafeteria-**

Loki starts swinging till he saw both Mary and Harriet with a bunch of food at their sides, looking confused. Loki walks up to Moon who turns to him, "What the hell did we miss?"

"Oh..." Moon embarrassingly talks, "...well Mary will forgive Harriet for the pictures if Hare loses in a food eating contest. But Hare didn't like the idea of losing, so they both bought a ton of food and start eating till both got the right amount of food".

The small gang is looking at both girls who are just eating worst than two wild animals fighting over a corpse.

"I'm sure that I can eat more than any carnivore Faunus!" Harriet talks while she has food in her mouth.

"Big talk for an Enhancer-Based user" Mary does the same.

"Question, Lockhart" Loki turns to Moon who looks disgusted by Harriet's talking with food in her mouth.

"Lovehart" Adam corrects Loki.

"Isn't it Lockhart? Because it says here that her name is Moon Lockhart" Loki then pulls up his Scroll to reveal Moon's profile

"It's an error. It's a common mistake" Moon added.

"Well regardless, I'm gonna ask. Do you think Harriet can beat Mary in a food eating contest? Because I'm gonna bet ten on Mary to win" Loki is picking Mary to beat Harriet in the food eating contest.

"Fine. Then I choose Bree to win" Winter added into the bet.

The gang look at both girls who are slowing down due to the huge amount of food they had eaten. Harriet finally gave in by landing on her scrambled eggs with ketchup thus making Mary the victory. "Yes!" Mary stands up and howls "I kicked your ass, Harriet! Now you're forgiven!" Mary sat back down holding her stomach but Harriet quickly kicks her stomach under the table and Mary holding her stomach as if she's about to puke, "You're such a sore loser, Bree!" Mary makes her way to the nearest garbage can and starts vomiting her breakfast.

"I guess I still win since Harriet cheated" Loki looks at Winter.

"But isn't a food eating contest means you have to keep the food in your stomach till you digest it?" Winter counters.

"Then let's call that tie" Adam suggested till he sees Madison who have a wet appearance and broken glasses, caring five breakfast trays for herself and the late ones, "Let me clean you up" Adam pulls out a handkerchief to clean Madison up.

"Such a gentleman" Madison smiles at Adam who smiles back.

Everyone grabs their trays and Mary is sitting with them with Loki offers gum to her which she accepted. Everyone in the Second Year is glaring to the small gang while awkwardly eating until the students in the back accidentally smack Mary in the back of the head which causes Loki eyes are twitching till he stands, turns and just drops Worthy onto the next table thus breaking. "Okay!" Loki yells at everyone, Madison, Moon, Mary and Harriet are looking scared at what Loki is gonna do while Adam, Winter and Marquis are eating normally. "If any of you Second Years still have a problem of us making you clean up the entire school for the next two months, then what the hell any of you are gonna do about it?! Nothing that's what! Because if any of you still wanna jump on us and fight! I'm looking at Montevista! Then right now is the best time to have this huge fight!" Loki calls Worthy up and starts swinging, "I'll make the first throw if any of you don't have the balls or the tits to get this started"

Loki then throws Worthy to a Gorilla Faunus which he punches it down like its nothing. The girls who weren't there for Winter's dramatically suggested to the boys are looking terrified over what Loki just did, while Adam, Winter and Marquis are still eating but slowly grabbing their weapons. Some students left the scene.

"So...Maddie" Adam turns to Madison who continues to look terrified and turns to him while he's smiling, "Who dump water on you?" Adam asks and Madison points at the small group of girls. Adam turns to wave to them while mouthing, "You're first".

The Faunus looks at it Worthy, then he suddenly throws his breakfast over this and starts a roar in which everyone starts rushing towards the gang. Once everyone started to rush, Adam uses his Semblance to move to the girls and immediately took them down while some are quickly trying to gang up on him but he starts swinging Blush around like a club. Winter pulls out her swords to defend the table. The students who table Loki throws Worthy to try to grab his legs but he uses his Solar Flare to protect himself but been tackle down but Harriet and Mary aid Loki.

"What the hell are you doing, Flair?!" Moon panics over his actions.

"You want to hang out with the cool kids right? Well too bad! You the troublemakers!" Loki jumps on a few students and stage dive into a small group of boys where Montevista is where but he quickly jumps away. "Get back here!" Loki starts firing himself up till one of the boys throws a punch at Loki but he quickly retaliates by punching him.

Adam got onto a table with some Faunus pulls out their swords and knives to fight Adam who keeps using Blush to defend himself but really when someone goes after the girls who are not involved by warning shot them. "Loki!" Adam starts talking till someone grabs Blush but he quickly headbutts him, then straight out punch a girl who trips him. "You do know we're gonna get into more shit if we started this fight, right!"

"I know!" Loki answers. Loki calls back Worthy but with his ring finger still tucked but everyone seems to know Loki will do his fake-out once step aside, but the poor person who also steps aside with Loki didn't know that Worthy will fly back immediately after the step which hits the person in the back. "Who else wants to fight with the mischievous..." Loki again got tackle down but Loki grabs Worthy and presses the shock wave button to get some distance, and stood up "...Hel Fire" he mutters to himself.

Winter who dancing on the table with her sword and dance around everyone who wants to fight her, but once she loses her sword, "Fuck it!" Winter grabs a tray and starts ruthlessly starts smacking anyone who comes close to her while also having proper grace in this fight.

Mary, Moon and Harriet are working together while Madison is hiding behind Mary who towers her. Mary grabs someone, presents them to Madison who quickly punches them. "Sorry" Madison apologizes.

"Black!" the Gorilla Faunus walks up to Adam, "I wanna see why you're the top Faunus in our Year!"

"He's not the top, Zozo!" Montevista feels insulted over Zozo's complement to Adam.

Adam put away Blush and rush towards Zozo by headbutts him and throwing a few punches but it didn't affect Zozo who immediately punch Adam thus throwing him back onto Marquis who's only throwing small flash bangs towards other students but he also defends himself by punching a few before getting a few punches back. Both Adam and Marquis crashed into the wall. Adam shakes it off and immediately rushes towards Zozo by activating his Semblance thus each punches started to effect Zozo who grabs Adam by the back of the neck, bending him forward and start punching his stomach upwards. Adam grabs one of the punches and immediately overpowers him and headbutt him again but this time effecting him and Adam punches Zozo till he falls. Adam's victory is short-lived till some more Faunus rushes Adam and ganging upon him. Madison quickly uses her Bees and shoots stingers to protect Adam who been dogpiled.

Adam got out of the pile, but Zozo who got up and was about to axe hammer him, Worthy came in and knocks Zozo out with Loki angrily saying, "Nobody's beating Black but me!" Adam smirks at his odd way of saving him from another Zozo attack.

Some students who left the fight earlier then start passing out rifles and immediately start shooting at the gang, which the girls are making a makeshift barricade so they can have cover fire. Adam, Loki and Winter retreat to the barricade while Marquis casually walks behind it.

Loki pops up but was immediately got shot at before duck and down. "You know! All of you can still give up and apologizes for jumping at us last night!"

"I didn't get jumped last night!" Moon added

"Too bad! You're with us now!" Loki accepted Moon into their little group

Adam, Winter, Marquis, Harriet and Moon who have two rabbits like ears blades that turn into pistols, start shooting and defending their barricade while the rest of Second Year students made their barricade and a large number of tables.

"Flair, you do know that we were planned to be jumped on before we self defend ourselves!" Winter reminds them of their plan after being jumped.

"I did self defend myself!" Loki angrily yells at Winter, "I think they hit Mary first before it was meant to be me! In a way, it was self-defence!" Loki points out how he self-defending himself. "And besides..." Loki got up and start swinging Worthy "...they can spit all these bullets out but we'll walk on them like a parade! A bullet parade!" Loki made an odd declaration of war before throwing it to wreck their barricade.

"I honestly don't understand what that means" Winter admits she's confused over it Loki's comment.

"Bullet Parade? We mine as well make T-shirts out of that since we are odd ones of our Year" Mary seems to agree to the name.

Loki turns to Adam, Winter, Madison and Harriet, "Let's make a bet here between us five. Whoever either gets knockout first will have to clean the toilets in both gender bathrooms, or whoever gets the least knockouts", Loki then turns to the enemy's barricade, "Well I'm gonna walk all over them right now!" Loki jumps over and he quickly rushes towards the enemy's barricade.

The other members of the Bullet Parade follow and collide with the students who do have melee weapons while Madison, Marquis and Moon are covering the front lines.

"You troublemakers are only making it worst for the rest of us!" Cedric who jumps over them and going straight to their defence, "But I'll make sure that I'll be the only one who wins right now"

Winter smirks while Cedric was looking at both Madison and Moon, he never noticed a Glyphs was over him and an arm catches him. "Idiot".

Marquis smiles and he pulls out a Wool Bomb while Madison and Moon grinning over that Cedric finally been caught off guard. Marquis gives his Wool Bomb to Mary made rush back from the frontlines to use her Cotton Hands so it won't hurt her but hurt Cedric. Mary pushes the Wool Comb point-blank to knock Cedric back to the enemy's side but his Aura is nearly broken.

"Now that's just too sweet!" Harriet smirks at Cedric who's moaning in pain.

But while they're distracted by Cedric's defeat, Zozo who gut punches Harriet, knocking her out first and Zozo's punch throws Harriet to Moon thus knocking their Aura's in one punch. Mary quickly got enraged by attacking Zozo who match strength but Zozo being a Gorilla Faunus managed to overpower Mary. Each punch that Zozo throws at Mary's Cotton Hands it seems like Mary is getting weaker far faster than normal. Till Zozo managed to punch Mary, making her twirl and once Mary turns forwards, Zozo punches Mary a couple times more till her Aura Breaks, thus taking her out of the fight. Adam and Loki decided to take on Zozo on since they took him down before.

Winter is dancing around to make sure she got good distance but also using different kinds of Glyphs to keep them down and breaking Auras but she quickly noticed that Zozo is overpowering the boys so she aids them but this only makes Madison and Marquis wide open for Cedric who jumps every time Winter uses her Glyphs to make his way behind Madison and Marquis, and with some help from Zozo knocking out Harriet, Moon and Mary, Cedric can use his tongue to tied Madison and force her towards him thus forced her to kiss him, thus his Attachment-Based Semblance that once her lips presses onto Cedric's skin. Madison's eyes changed into Cedric's emerald eyes. Marquis then noticed that Madison was abducted and once she's under Cedric's control, Marquis tries to knock Cedric out but like below Cedric managed to out move him. But unlike before, Cedric tries to force Marquis to force kiss him but Loki quickly noticed and thus throws Worthy to knock out Marquis.

"Better to lose the numbers than a couple of red coats" Winter seems to agree to Loki knocking Marquis out. "I honestly hate that you have to either knock him or the controlled out" Winter mentions the conditions of Cedric's Semblance. "Adam!" Winter orders Adam, then she points to Madison and Cedric.

Adam quickly activates his Semblance and uses the flat side of Wilt to smack Madison on the face to knock her out. "Sorry, my darling" Adam quickly apologizes before turning to Cedric.

"I wanna see why every Faunus thinks you're the top Faunus here" Cedric challenges Adam in the Faunus pecking order.

Both Adam and Cedric are engaged into a fight but Cedric tries to quickly jump around Adam but to Cedric surprises, Adam's Semblance activates thus catching up to Cedric. Cedric tries to jump again but Loki throws Worthy and activates Worthy's Shock Wave to make Cedric lose his footing while Winter uses her Semblance to trap Cedric's foot so Adam can fully knock out Cedric with a punch, breaking his Aura. Once Cedric is dealt with, all three remaining members of the Bullet Parade rushes to Zozo who continues to towers both Loki and Winter. Zozo slips on Winter's ice while she launches herself with her Semblance, while Loki and Adam quickly hit Zozo with both Wilt and Worthy. Finishes Zozo with a stomp and breaking his Aura. Adam sat down while Winter pulls out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off.

Loki who stands on top of the enemy's barricade, "Listen here! Does everyone feel better by letting loose all that anger towards us?!"

"No..." Cedric who got up but still struggling to talk or move in general, "...I believe you pissed everyone off by causing all this mess! And once Headmaster Ironwood hears about this, your little gang will be kicked out and I'll be the one who'll look down on all of you!"

"Too bad! You're cleaning this mess since we'll be cleaning an entire city block without weapons and our usual equipment. We're using hands, masks and simple poking sticks!" Loki points out what they'll be doing. "And you looking down at us! Just remember we're all standing in the pecking order! The Bullet Parade is on top of the Second Year mountain!"

The doors open with Ironwood who's looking pissed beyond belief and looking at the mess on what the Second Years made. "Who started this mess?!" Ironwood asks but nobody seems to answer due to being knocked out.

"It was the Bullet Parade!" Cedric throws Bullet Parade under the bus by pointing at Loki, Winter and Adam. "Flair throws his hammer at Zozo and made us all fight them alongside with Bree, Honeycomb, Lockhart, BaBa and Wool. Flair believes that we all have pent up anger towards them but we were gonna forgive them but they want attention and we were self-defending ourselves!"

"Bullet Parade?" Ironwood is confused but looks at the small group. "Regardless, I want...Bullet Parade to immediately leave the grounds and come with me to the carrier! Now!" Ironwood orders. Adam grabs Marquis while Winter uses her Semblance to move the other girls till they wake up. "Now...the rest of you, please clean this mess up" Ironwood turns to the other students who starting to get up from this school fight.

Everyone left the grounds with their gear which all of them were told that they won't be needing them, but it was by Loki's assumption since Madison is the only who have the equipment to make their job a bit easier. Harriet is carrying Moon, Marquis is stretching out his arms and to see if he can feel anything. Madison is holding her head in pain due to Adam's hit. Mary is yawning. "So are we getting kicked out?" Winter asks.

"I'm more disappointed that your little group here basically caused a problem, and it has to be on your second day here" Ironwood is disappointed over the actions of Bullet Parade. "But I do admire that you did want them to release some of that anger they might have on you lot" Ironwood weirdly admires their actions. "So no, I'm not kicking you lot out. But now I'm forcing myself to make your group clean up a more dangerous place"

"Where is it? The sewers?" Loki asks.

"That would be cleaner on where you lot will be heading" Ironwood respectfully says no to that, "It one Willow's private homes" Ironwood reveals.

"Crap" Winter seems to understand what he means.

"What kind of damage are we looking at?" Mary asks.

"More like cleaning up a house party" Ironwood treat this like it's a national problem.

"Better than the sewers!" Harriet seems to agree on cleaning the house party.

"Trust me, I would rather clean up the sewers than cleaning up mother's parties again" Winter continues to be disdainful towards the idea.

"I'll repeat what Mary's said; what kind of damage are we looking at?" Adam looks at Winter.

"Just don't go to her basement" Winter answers.


	8. Chapter 8: Willow's Private Manor

**-Inside the carrier over Anima-**

The Bullet Parade of Adam Black, Winter Schnee, Loki Flair, Harriet Bree, Moon Lovehart, Mary Wool, Marquis BaBa and Madison Honeycomb into a dangerous cleaning mission by Gen. Ironwood who's treating this mission like it's a world in chaos type of mission.

"So...let me get this right, we're only here to clean your mom's house party?" Harriet is confused about the mission.

"That's correct, Bree" Winter answers, "Just don't drink the booze since she would normally have it drugged" Winter explaining the mission

"So why do we need our weapons, Lady Winter?" Adam asks about weapons usage in this mission

"Because after my mother's party, the Grimm would normally attack some people who're going home" Winter answers.

"I can't believe your family haven't sign any lawsuits for the Grimm attacks a long time ago" Moon is surprised about the lack of lawsuits.

"Well these Grimm attacks were recent but my mother would normally have enough release forms. So the Schnee Family and SDC won't be held accountable for anything that happens" Winter explains the reason why of lack of any lawsuits that do happen in during Willow's parties. "Sometimes I wish my mother would just take me to a strip club as a substitution than one of her parties since at least a strip club would be more fun and we could have fun and have some mother-daughter bonding" Winter wishes for proper bonding time with her mother.

"Curious, Winter" Gen. Ironwood asks, "Why is she like this?"

"After my sister Weiss 10th birthday party, my father didn't attend to it due of Dr. Watts funeral" Winter to explain about the incident, "My father admits that he lost a friend to a Faunus and it reminds him of an old friend who also a Faunus that tries to bring down the SDC". Both Adam and Loki look down from hearing the incident due to them causing it, while Marquis and Madison are looking down due to their involvement with the White Fang. "But once I explain this to my father once I told her that it was an accident, I got a slap from him due to it. But he was in stressed and ended up punishing Faunus in labour for it" Winter holds her cheek while remembering the incident, "But I would honestly have his slaps rather than my mother's drunken state since I believe it's a way of escaping reality, while my father is facing the reality that he can't escape from. Sometimes my mother, when it comes to Faunus, she seems to find love for them but after my sister's birthday party, she seems to look at them differently"

"As in slavery?" Marquis reluctantly asks

"Nope. That's my father's view. She looks at them as Pets" Winter answers.

"You did mention Pets before but I want a clear answer for it if you don't mind" Madison is curious while having notes ready.

"My mother would normally have Faunus in a high paying job in our Manor since she does find love in the Faunus culture and how they are in general. So she would normally pay them with her trust fund from Grandfather Nick, she even was inspired by the continent of the Menagerie and was forward with the idea of making a home for it since she's not into the cold north. But once Weiss's birthday came by, she would drink her sorrows. At first, I thought was gonna be something to cope with until during one night, I was grabbing a drink of water till I saw Whitley, who was nine just came to me with horrors but when he saw me, he started running back into his room in tear since I do look like our mother. So it was understandable when I went into her private room to see what happen. I saw her with, at first I thought a willingly Faunus but now realizes, a completely drugged up Faunus who was knocked out and was being used as her toy" Winter have a hateful expression on her face "Then she's calling him Pet. And seeing that she's trying to employed other males Faunus into our house, she would normally try to interview them. But honestly, I'm thankful for Whitley for telling our father on this but this means that I look like I'm part of this. So I would get an earful of hatred. Then when I confronted my mother over this, she lashes out on me and unlike my father who spews out of hatred towards Faunus and with a slap from him, my mother would end up throwing anything to me and saying that I'm not her true daughter since she believes that I told our father over it. Till this day, I can't tell if she forgets it or just drink it away. She would normally come into my room and tells me that she loves me in one night, and another night would loath me. So as for Pets, they're meant for herself and her needs" Winter explains the Pet and what they mean for Willow Schnee.

"I feel sorry for your family problems" Madison apologetic for the Schnee Family, "I feel sorry for your brother and sister"

"Don't be. I'm just hoping collecting actual animals would be a more suitable replacement than collecting Faunus" Winter is hopeful for a different hobby. "Plus during my days away from school which cost me on my studies is that I do tend to give Weiss some private teachings. But my mother does want to make Weiss see the beauty of the Faunus. And whenever Weiss does get a male Faunus boy, our mother wants to interview him but in reality, my mother wants to give him a private session since she wanted to see if he's willing to be with Weiss even avoiding the temptation of a hungry mother"

"Is that exclusive?" Harriet ask if it is only for Weiss taste in boys

"No. I stress test this last summer when I brought a lion boy home and I told him for what reason, but once my mother sees him, she suddenly seems to be impressed that I can score a big one. So my mother went to interview him and he told me what happen, she doesn't care if neither me or Weiss have a Faunus boyfriend, all she cares about if we got a Faunus of our own, she wants ours. So I told Weiss that I hope she finds a girlfriend or just be a normal human boy since she doesn't care about being normal" Winter disgusted over what Willow does for fun, "So I paid him since he has an Illusion-Based Semblance, so he can change into a timid white lion or a prideful sandy lion, so I ask for a White Lion but that's all I needed"

"Marquis and I, are gonna get raped, are we?" Adam asks since he and Marquis are the only male Faunus boys.

"I'm gonna make sure that you two will be in our sights of all times," Winter tells them, "Just avoid the Faunus Boys Washroom since it's next to her room. She also has a camera and some tranquillizers ready to shoot if they cover the cameras"

"Say, Schnee" Harriet looking at the windows of the carrier, "Is your mom's place always this clean? Because I don't see anything to clean"

Adam pulls Madison and Marquis back of the carrier, "Marq. Maddie. Make some concussion Wool Bomb and something to make sure she sleeps once she goes too far"

"Right, Adam. I may be a masochist but I'm not gonna be a Pet for her" Marquis agrees to Adam's plan.

"It might take a while to make, even in my Bee Hives already have premade Venom set" Madison explains but giving some hope, "But maybe a couple of hours"

Winter walks up to Adam's group, "I have some sleeping pills stored up"

"Nah, those will affect in an hour or two, but it will help with the process of me making my Sleeping Venom" Madison thankful for the sleeping pills.

"Well can you increase the dosage to a week since she would party a good couple days and then sleep for nearly a week" Winter suggests a dosage increase.

"She does need to eat and drink and use the washroom" Madison disagreed with the dosage increase. "Even if we do live in a world where Semblance can nearly do anything. The human body does have its limits"

"Hey, Schnee!" Harriet is getting mad over Winter who didn't answer her question earlier.

"If it's clean, then that means the party didn't start" Winter finally answers.

"Well, I guess some people finally came since they're here" Moon overlooks Harriet's shoulder.

"Stupid people. Well, those idiots signed the wavers. So, whatever happens, means my mother is not responsible for whatever happens" Winter signs over that people did show up.

"Since I still got you here..." Ironwood presents special made bracelets and collars in front of Adam and Marquis, "...Willow requested the Faunus boys to wear these"

"Do we have to, Headmaster Ironwood?" Adam reluctantly asks.

"Well...maybe we could stress test an idea" Marquis looks at Adam. "You dye your hair black to match your horns, so maybe she'll be too drunk to tell the difference"

"That part is true" Winter interject herself into the conversation, "But if it doesn't work, then I guess Adam will have to wear those. But if not, then Adam can walk around freely"

"Wanna give it a try, Adam?" Marquis smiles at Adam.

"I don't wanna be anyone's Pet" Adam grins "But I got an idea though".

**-Willow's Private Manor-**

All of the members of Bullet Parade jumps out of the carrier while Ironwood gives them the order, "I know this is a week punishment but I'm gonna give you guys three days to make this as fast as possible. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" All of them salute.

"Welcome!" Willow appears behind them who lookings eager to meet them, "To my private manor!" Willow starts to hugging them all as if they're her children and examine them. "If I remember correctly, I was told I'll be having two Faunus boys coming to my private estate and yet..." Willow passed Adam and examine Loki closely, "I know your grandmother may have adopted your father but I assumed it was a Faunus" she turns to Adam and examines him. "Hmm...your eyes are glowing but that could be your Semblance"

"Yes. My Semblance is Vibration" Adam sort of lies, "It's a Recoil-Based and my eyes and body tend to glow when I'm not covered in black".

"Vibrations?" Willow looks eager around him and pets his hair but she seemly doesn't realize that Adam, Winter and Marquis as made Adam soft Wool to pass as hair while Winter is holding it down with her Black Glyphs, "But I guess you won't be needing it unless you'll meet a young female Faunus tonight". Willow then walk passed the group to look into the carrier, "So General..." Willow looks at Ironwood with a disappointed expression, "You said there's another Faunus boy here, a Bull. Are you hiding him in this carrier?" Winter asks.

"Adam is not here due to having a horn incident" Adam lies. "When he was jumped by other Faunus but I defended him and took his place here as punishment"

"Why were you in the Faunus Dorms?" Willow looks at Adam and questioning him

"Well I was there with him on that night but the General didn't want to see him that night, so I was there at his office where you throw your whiskey bottle at, Winter" Adam continues to lie that he's the Faunus, "So I went to report it back to him when I saw him losing his horns"

"Well..." Willow seems to buy the lie with some truth in it, "...I guess I don't have to be made that since Bulls when they lose their horns will have to go through surgery that'll last for 14 months since it's attached to their brains and it's like going through an Achilles tendon or a severe neck injury"

"Very knowledgeable of you, Mrs. Schnee" Adam is horrified over her knowledge on Faunus anatomy while Marquis, Mary, Madison and Moon are terrified over it.

"Well...Ironwood!" Willow turns to Gen. Ironwood, "Bring me this Adam Black once he gets better!"

"That will take a while, Willow" Ironwood entertains this curiosity, "But you do know that's over a year-long process"

"Well..." Willow turns and counts the bodies, "...bring seven boys Faunus to one of my private parties"

"But there are eight people here" Marquis corrects her while everyone is looking at him with an angry look that everyone seems to agree on.

"I see one Faunus boy here, so I didn't count you" Willow gives her reason why she said seven while smiling at him.

"Very well" Ironwood got back into his ship "Unless they somehow engaged into a combat scenario where once they get into combat, they'll be forced back till their injuries are all healed up" Ironwood grins as if he knows some simple loopholes.

"Plus, we injured all the Faunus for a while, so you have to wait" Winter grins at Willow as if she knows that it would screw her plans.

"Well have they all sign their release forms for this week?" Willow asks Ironwood

"Yes, they had. I present..." Winter realizes Adam didn't give them his alias name "Mr..."

"Adam. Adam Black" Adam says his name casually

"Uh?" Willow is confused about the name since Adam Black is out for surgery which also causes Winter to be scare of revealing his name in front of her.

"It's a common name mistake" Moon steps up for Adam, "If you see my name on those release forms, my name is wrong. It's Lovehart. Not Lockhart. The boy you wanted is..."

"Taurus" Marquis answers, "Adam Taurus. Adam is a common name after all, and it's a popular name in Mantle and Atlas"

Willow looks at both Adam Black and Moon Lovehart's contracts, then she looks at her Scroll to see the correction, "I see then" Willow seems to agree to it. "Even when my husband was in charge, names were getting errors. I blame Polendina for these errors since he's the only person from Atlas I know off, through reputation". Willow then turns to Adam, "But I'm glad the contract didn't go for nothing since it was meant for this Adam Taurus" Willow quickly turns to Ironwood, "You should get that damn Academy programming right"

"But since you did requested a week, but can you take a rain check for four days? Because I wanted to chat with Black, Schnee, Flair and Honeycomb about a mission I forgot to tell them in mid-year" Ironwood tells her that he'll be back for his students earlier than expected.

"Can I keep Mr. BaBa?" Willow is looking through the contracts, "Since if it's important, then you can take the rest but BaBa"

"I'm afraid not since he's part of Atlas Academy Recommendation List and this mission does involved with people on that list, so all personnel will return as one" Ironwood disagrees with Willow keeping Marquis.

"Very well. I'll make sure this party will be short. Then this will be a kegger party!" Willow changes the party style

"Well just don't get my students drunk since they're underage" Ironwood warns her, "So I'll see you all in three days". The Carrier left the Bullet Parade to Willow Schnee's care.

Everyone looks at the party and noticed five to ten keggers, "I'm pretty sure you already have a few keggers for this party change" Harriet laughs at the sight.

"Well, I'm guessing it was meant as her breakfast drink with her eggs" Winter remembers the purpose of the keggers.

"Well since I'm here, where is your kitchen since I'm in Support Course so I'm here for mostly as backup" Madison casually asks for the kitchen

"Oh!" Willow looks around her private manor, "It should behind the manor" Willow answers.

"Oh?" Madison is confused about the answer, "Behind?"

"Well since I would normally walk off the party to enjoy the fresh air and environment, before one of my servants makes me a healthy dose of breakfast with cheap liquor"

"Walk?" Madison is still confused.

"Right! I forgot" Winter just remembers, "It's a couple of minutes of a walk, like fifteen minutes"

"Should have notified me" Madison turns to Winter.

"I get work up over these kinds of things" Winter facepalm herself.

Willow appears behind her with both hands on her shoulders, "But you should finally let loose since even I want my daughters to have fun. And they're plenty of male Faunus here. Or maybe we could go into the basement together and perform" Willow looks at Marquis and winks him, which causes him to shake in fear.

"What?!" Winter jumps at Willow's idea, "I will never do such a dance with you!" Winter is angry at her mother. "If this is your idea of mother-daughter bonding, then the answer is clearly, no!"

Madison hands Marquis a Surveillance Bee to see what happens in the basement. Everyone went inside the main building to see many people with friends and lovers.

"So this is one of Willow Schnee's Anima Parties?" Loki is unimpressed at the party.

"What's the difference of having a party here in Anima than having one in Atlas?" Harriet is confused about the party location.

"Faunus don't have rights if they were ever gone missing in Anima" Madison answers.

"Say..." Willow hugs Madison from behind, "...you're Madison Honeycomb? Right?" Willow asks her.

"That's correct" Madison then is shocked by Willow suddenly hugging her.

"I was looking at my husband employees folders and it reveals that you have some of those Sensitivity Enhancers" Willow smiles over Madison's Sensitivity Venom.

"Why do you..." Madison stutters till Willow hush her.

"I'm curious if you have some since I wanna spike the punch if you catch my drift" Willow winks at her.

"My Venom need to enter the bloodstream or brain system" Madison explains it, "Spiking the punching won't do nothing but horrible destruction to one person's stomach since you're injecting venom after all"

"Then give me some of your Enhancers since I'll inject some myself while I entertain some Faunus boys because mommy wants to feel something down there" Willow is letting loose

"Maddie, you should go fetch us something to eat" Winter orders Madison on getting the sleeping pills.

"Then it'll take three hours to finish" Madison understands.

"Then don't waste time then" Winter agrees. "We can...have fun here"

Madison left while Willow trying to keep her at the main house, "Oh well. I'll ask her if she could give me some later. The night is young after all!" Willow grabs a beer and cracks it open.

All the members of the Bullet Parade stayed together and stay outside and keeping an eye out for any Grimm nearby, but Harriet grabs a can of beer while everyone is looking at her while she drinks but remembers, "Damn you Enhancer-Based. You can drink an actual kegger and you won't have to get drunk over it" Loki is jealous over that

"Why?" Harriet is dumbfounded about it.

"You may be street smart but it doesn't mean you're smart, Bree" Loki talks to Harriet, "Because if you pay attention at class, and don't speed answer your quizzes, you might learn something"

"To me, a quiz is just a race, and I can't stand of losing" Harriet smiles while she drinks.

"Does that excuse you always having the worst scores in our class?" Mary tells Harriet of her low scores, "Because I'm around in the middle and I have shipped in my mindset twenty-four seven"

"I don't seem to understand" Harriet is still confused

"I'll simplify it" Moon sits on the balcony of the manor, "Your Semblance can make you fast, but whatever you eat or drink, your Semblance will counter that. So you can't get fat or drunk. So for you, it's like highly tainted water with flavour"

"Can you slow it down for a bit?" Harriet is still confused over Moon's simplified version.

"It means that you can't get drunk or get fat" Marquis simplified it for Harriet even more, "You can follow that one?"

"So if I eat lots of food, I won't get fat?" Harriet grins

"She gots it" Adam chuckles

"So if I go to those all you can eat buffets, then I can win those food prizes" Harriet smiles from ear to ear.

"It's illegal for an Enhancer-Based user to compete in those competitions" Winter press her finger on Harriet's cheeks and gave her a frown,

"That's no fun!" Harriet burst out, "Then have a few Faunus compete since they love to eat!"

"Hare" Moon jumps off and hugs her from behind, "You already beat Mary in an eating contest"

"That reminds me" Mary grabs Harriet and guts punch her. "That's for kicking me in the gut"

Harriet is wobbling around the balcony until she throws up down on the ground.

"Say, Winter" Marquis looks at Winter, "What do these bracelets and collar is for?"

"It's for any male Faunus who wants to leave will get an electrical shock to incapacitation" Winter answers.

"I see..." Marquis is looking around, "...and the limits?"

"Don't go beyond the wall over there" Winter points at the gats.

The moment Winter points, Marquis leaps from the balcony to the gates. Once Marquis passed the gates, his body starts to twitch while his bracelet and collar lights up. "Oh yeah!" he moans in pleasure.

"He does know there's a party behind us, right?" Adam asks.

"I'm pretty sure that won't help him stock up for his Wool Bomb" Loki grins, "But it has been a while since he did something like this"

"True" Adam agrees. "So..." Adam turns to see the party, "...what do we do here?" Adam asks.

"We could always keep an eye out for the Faunus boys" Moon suggests protectin the boys.

"Know any place that won't result in them being electrocuted?" Loki asking Winter

"Not really, but it's more of us stalling time for Maddie since she's making a knock out venom for my mother" Winter also looks at the party to see if she can find Winter.

"And how about we take them off?" Mary suggests removing the bracelets and collars. "Which by the way, how did your mom convinced a bunch of people to come here?" Mary is wondering over that

Winter pulls out an invitation, "Take a look"

All of them sees a fancy party invitation but it has an open card slot where they place Lien Cards with a land location, a release and an agreement papers, and a note for each invitation; five thousand Lien here and if you come, I'll give you ten thousand Lien. Yours truly, Party Host!

"Party Host? Really?" Moon questions the name since it doesn't have a name

"How is she hasn't been caught again? Because this just screams trap regardless of race" Adam agrees on Moon pointing out the name.

"It's easier than you think" a mysterious yet soothing voice came from the corner, wearing a Schnee Private Security uniform. A tall young man, around their age, wearing a turtle neck shirt underneath the uniform, apple coloured hair and a smile that can make carnivores afraid of him.

"Marlin" Loki recognizes him, "Marlin Woods, everyone"

"No need to introduce me, Mr. Flair" Marlin wants it to be casual, "I only know, my dears, Wool and Honeycomb, and of course, Lady Winter. But I don't know about the Sheep Faunus who's over there, the Rabbit, and the rooster looking miss" Marlin oddly didn't mention Adam, who examines him.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?" Adam walks up to Marlin.

"Well, it has been years since we last have seen each other, big brother" Marlin surprises everyone. "Then allow me to reintroduced myself" Marlin bows to them all as he shows off two ripped ear holes that have been covered by his hair, "They call me Sable back at the Pound" he smiles to them all. "It's good to see you again, Taurus"


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Friends

**-Willow's Private Manor-**

"So that what happens" Marlin caught up with the events that lead to a family reunion between Taurus and Sable, "So you and Mr. Flair fought and never had a winner in those times. I always believe that both Mr. Flair and Lady Winter are unbeatable but you, standing with them like equals" Marlin smiles for his elder brother's strength.

"Don't be like that. Kissing ass" Loki looks down on Marlin admiration towards Adam, "And besides, Schnee isn't an equal since me, and Adam kicked her ass during War Games"

"War Games?" Marlin is confused, "I thought there are only two tournaments I know, the Vytal Festival is a Global Tournament while the King and Queen of the North Tournament is an Atlas exclusive tournament"

"Well..." Loki looks at Adam and turns back to Marlin, "...I'm hoping we'll settle this rivalry of ours at our first King of the North debuts in two years. His red glow against my blue flames. Moon and sun fighting like old enemies. His Moonite made sword against my Atlasian metal and Dust hammer"

"Seems like you two want to settle this but how come you haven't settled this during your sparing fights?" Marlin curious about their reasons

"I never like winning in a sparing fight since we're not going in it as our best. Hell, when I first fight him, I took him as a normal Faunus but after that, I wanted to have a reason to finish it. Even if one of us turns into a criminal, but after knowing him for over a year, I guess he's not that type of guy. So I'm gonna kick his ass at the King of the North. So I'll wait" Loki showing his patience

"Then what about War Games? Since it's a tournament" Marlin asks about War Games.

"Easy, we pretty much pissed them all off to the point that us eight will take them all on" Adam gave him a reason why they can't settle it to their Second Year War Games.

"Well hope I get to see it, well at least I should ask the boss for an Atlas permission slip to see it live" Marlin is hopeful for a chance to witness the fight.

"But you gotta wait for two years," Adam tells Marlin that he'll have to wait, "But since we got my side, what about yours?" Marlin turns to Adam, "How did you leave the Pound?"

"Easy though" Marlin pulls out a piece of paper, "After I got the Vet treatment, I got the chance to meet Mr. Schnee and I got a job as security"

"Impossible" Mary sat down while she pets Marquis wool hair, "The real reason why I'm here, to begin with, is to get my Security License once I graduated from Military School. I have no dreams to be a Huntress, it's just a job for me"

"Well the Vet does train powerful Faunus to become security for the SDC, so we get our licenses early but we can only serve as SDC security" Marline explains how he got his License.

"Then what about our family?" Adam asks about their brothers and sisters

"During the riot, and they died. The criminal Faunus that goes as the Big Bad Wolf took their lives. Honestly, I'm doing this to avenge them" Marlin mentioned a Faunus criminal.

"Big Bad Wolf? As in the cannibal Big Bad Wolf?" Mary asks

"Heard of it?" Marlin was curious about Mary's knowledge about it.

"Yeah. I'm not on the revenge craze as you, Woods. But he does give wolves a bad name. My mother lost her job because of what that monster does for a living" Mary seems to be disdainful towards the Big Bad Wolf.

"To make sure these nights will go smoothly, some of my friends of mine to be part of security and we're great at stealth besides two" Marlin smiles. "Maybe three" Marlin doubts one of them.

"From the Pound?" Adam asks about his friends.

"Yeah, plus it would be a good experience for them since they're new at this work" Marlin is happy for them. "How about we meet them?"

"We got nothing to do besides waiting for Honeycomb in an hour" Winter accepts the offer.

"If we're introducing people to one another, I guess I could introduce some of the White Fang new blood since they want to know Adam and Maddie" Marquis got up. They're just a couple of foxes, a bat and a spider.

Winter looks calmly at first but then she turns blue, "Spider?" Winter then walks up to Marquis and grabs him by the throat, "You said spider?" Marquis who's choking and kicking to escape but Winter's grip is tightly squeezing Marquis' throat. "I'm not fondly with spiders. I don't want to think about spiders breeding"

"Lady Winter, my dear" Marlin walks up to her and tries to calm her down but no avail

"Winter" Adam then tries to calm her down. Then Loki joins in and he ties her hand with Worthy's strap thus it made her drop Marquis.

"You call the boss's daughter by her name?" Marlin is surprised about Adam calling Winter by her name.

"Well I used to believe that Winter is like the be all end all of the women but after spending a year with her, she's just a girl with her uniqueness. Mary and Maddie have their uniqueness as well" Adam explains why he's calling Winter by her name and no Lady in front of it. "But my Pound slang will come out here and there"

Marquis is coughing heavily after Winter let him go, "Fine..." Marquis is coughing while he speaks, "I won't introduce you to Trifa. But she does want to meet with Maddie since they're insects"

"Maddie's a spider too?" Winter looks at Adam.

"You think..." Loki is confused, "...I'm pretty sure that her Bee Hive is hoarding a bunch of spiders into it, maybe she gave Marquis a spider instead of a Bee" Loki is being sarcastic around Winter.

"So...I'll take that as a yes" Winter didn't get Loki's sarcasm

"She's a Bee Faunus!" Loki snaps, "It's like mistaking Mary to Lock...damn it, Lovehart" Loki corrected himself, "But I doubt Mary could fill the bunny ears well as her"

"Okay then" Winter signs for relief, "I don't have to kill her"

"You hate spiders do you?" Mary is curious about Winter's phobia. "Regular spiders or a Spider Faunus?"

"Spiders in general" Winter answers.

"Then you don't want to meet my friend, Charlotte. She loves to leave a calling card. And she's oddly into pigs" Marlin chuckles over his friend.

"Is she coming?" Winter looks horrified and turns to Marlin

"Yes, but don't worry, she won't hurt. You're a Schnee after all" Marlin makes sure that his friend won't hurt her. "Well she's here but her orders to make sure that no Faunus won't leave unless it's the front gate. Plus they are already checking on any contraband if anyone comes by. Just two friends are in the woods to make sure no one passes Charlotte" Marlin mentioned his friends.

"And besides, they won't be here till tomorrow," Marquis said to Winter who's continues to be scared of spiders but he quickly relief.

"Thank goodness, then I'll be in room once she comes" Winter smiles

"I think Bree and Moon might be in there since I saw Bree pulling Moon into your room," Mary tells Winter that her room is occupied.

"Are you talking about the upstairs room?" Winter asks.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you but Woods here just pull us here and we get a recap story" Mary answers.

"Oh, they could use that room. I have another room I made in a tool shed" Winter reveals that her real room is the tool shed.

"The tool shed?" Marlin is confused

"Yes. My mother decorated my room with what she's into. I believe that it was a second room for her but that I join her into these parties, she just put my name on the door and declares it as my room" Winter reveals some more info about her room. "So I made the tool shed as my room since I always wanted to decorate my room. Normally our servants would do all the decorations" Winter seems proud over her decoration.

"I believe I saw a Dog and a Cow Faunus went into a tool shed an hour ago" Marlin pointed out that he saw two lovers entering a tool shed.

"Crap!" Winter rushes out of their meeting once her room is being occupied.

"Hmm" Mary is assumed over it, "Oh well", Mary strangely seems to avoid ideal situations of shipping moments. "Say I was curious if you're here as security, do you have briefings?" Mary asks about their job info.

"Yes. I was told that this party will have two Recoil-Based, three Enhancer-Based, two Emitter-Based, and one Attachment-Based" Marlin answers. "Since we're giving briefings, I would like to know about your White Fang friends" Marlin looks at Marquis as he asks.

"Nah. They're just none Semblance members since normally our Faunus traits do sometimes serve as Semblances" Marquis smiles as he answers.

"And what about your friends? How many are we expecting?" Mary asks Marlin about his members.

"Including me, there's original seven members but six for tonight" Marlin answers.

"Semblance?" Mary continues to answers.

"Well, I'm an Enhancer-Based since my Semblance is simply called Sharp Bones. I can turn my teeth or nails sharper than swords since my Faunus trait were my ears but I'm named after a Sabertooth Tiger" Marlin answers. "There's Charlotte I told you earlier. Spider Faunus. Attachment-Based. The rest is just a ragtag team I'm meant to work with"

"That part is true" Loki agrees, "Since Mr. Schnee is only put teams together through randomness since he doesn't want to do all that, so he got someone else to do so. His secretary does all that work, trying new combinations and mission info"

"Since me, Maddie, Loki and Moon here work at the same company, I guess we could be under that ragtag team" Mary mentioned she and her friends are also from SDC.

"You should go tell, Ms. Honeycomb since she gets paid more" Marlin smiles.

"Okay then" Mary smiles then walks to check on Winter, "You know..." Mary turns back to Marlin, "...even for a ragtag team, you should be notified over who's your working with. Just saying" Mary left the boys.

"Is she always like that?" Marlin turns his head to Adam.

"She's can be eccentric at times, and her grades ain't that good. Around average but I'm slightly above her" Adam talks about Mary

"Don't let Mary hear you saying that because she might take literally" Marquis jokes while Loki looks unamused.

"But there's always one class she's amazing at" Loki added, "It's forensic science" complimenting her academics around the science "Whenever she's not too busy forcing two boys kissing"

"It was one time" Marquis smiles at Loki over that.

"Marq, you do know that she tries doing that to two little boys kissing one another while walking around Mantle, right?" Adam agrees on Mary being too forceful at times. "Then the mothers put a restraining order on her, but she counters that by saying that we live in a world where shipping will be the only thing that matters and screwed the story since shippers will inject their views into it" Adam quoted Mary views on shipping, "She even tries to pull her claws out onto these two little girls. She even tries to force these two girls to start dating or else she'll pull out her claws. While saying that with her claws out and they're dating today" Adam recounts a memory of Mary.

"That would explain the darlings upstairs" Marlin referencing Harriet and Moon who's in Winter's upstairs room.

"No, Harriet asks her out after she lost a race" Loki corrected Marlin. "I honestly don't know what she does as a sore losing moment, but whatever it is, it didn't work"

"She never likes the journey of attraction since she's more into the destination and shortcuts. Like if these two girls only have a few moments and a year time skip they ended up together like there's no riff or no interaction to one another but only in a dire situation where they start dating in the most inappropriate moment they become a couple but everyone wanted to see it as a journey and not earning it since it could be much better but only they tease because they don't have the balls or tits to confirm it" Marquis explains how Mary mindset works.

"Well overall, she means well, but wish she could use her intelligence more than junk like shipping" Adam hopeful of Mary's potential

"May I ask..." Marlin is curious, "...what is my dear, Honeycomb is making in the kitchen?"

"It's a Sleeping Venom so we can knockout Mrs. Schnee and let the Faunus go home peacefully" Marquis answers, "Because I don't want to be raped by Mrs. Schnee" Marquis nervously smiles.

Mary came back and looking at Marquis, "Would you mind getting the rabbits upstairs since I want to ask Marlin about something"

"Sure. More pain for me if I interrupt them" Marquis seemly happy about it, so he rushes upstairs.

"Tell me, Marlin" Mary smiles at Marlin, "Where should I go for tonight? Since I'm at guard duty"

"I recommend the Front Gate since my friend the pig would be there. He's like you, he's a crossbreed" Marlin mentioned his friend.

"What species?" Loki asks

"A pig and a dog" Marlin smiles over the idea of pig and dog Faunus. "Loki, you should join her too since my friend wants to see if she's worthy on carrying your hammer"

"Sure" Loki smiles, "Just to warn her, Worthy is pretty heavy since I increased the weight of it" Loki grins. "But I'll wait once Mary is ready to leave" Loki and Mary smile at each other.

"After Mr. BaBa comes back, he should stay with Charlotte since his Wool Bombs would be helpful with a good concussion blast" Marlin suggests Marquis be out there.

"You do know that he have a collar and bracelets, right?" Adam asks about Marquis's situation.

"Well once those doors in the basement close, anyone outside of the basement gets to remove them since it's a flawed system of a drunk" Marlin reveals the flaw of the bracelets and collars.

"Speaking of which, maybe everyone should go down there" Mary grins then start doing an odd gesture with her hands, "Maybe an entire field of orgies since different people being forced to ship one another" Mary howl.

"That sounds like a great idea!" a drunken Willow agreed to it. "Everyone!" Willow then presents the basement, "May I have everyone please go to the basement! I may have drop plenty of Lein down there and experiment". Everyone seems to be okay with while grabbing some booze, "And please bring the keggers since my basement alone can cover everyone and since it has bent down there for sleeping" Willow grins. "Please, if you all want to come, you can find me in my room" Willow left the scene, but not before she left one warning, "Please don't make a mess, it cost a small fortune to build this manor. Cheers!" Winter drinks up.

"I wonder what Winter would do while we're on patrol" Mary is curious

"Well my friend wanted to learn how well she dances, so she wants her to appear at the lake since it's more romantic" Marlin smile. "You mentioned that your mother lost her job, may I ask what it is?" Marlin is curious.

"It's a small job. She was accused of being the Big Bad Wolf after all" Mary looks down, but then softly smile, "But I'll answer that question when I'm ready"

"Well since we got this whole house to ourselves, I could take this time to spend some more family bonding with Taurus here" Marlin put his arm around his elder brother.

"That sounds lovely" Adam smiles.

"Loki, shall we go meet the Front Gate?" Mary opens the door. "Marlin, I do have an issue of being a Mutt, right?"

"What is it?" Marlin looks surprises as she said a racial term among Faunus.

"My dad is always saying that I can always tell a wolf among sheep clothing" Mary smiles which causes both Adam and Loki a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Loki asks.

"Guess I'm ready to tell you what my mom's job was" Mary angrily grin at Marlin, "..."

* * *

**-The Forest of Willow's Manor-**

A tall lanky young man wearing a different uniform from Marlin but also working as Schnee Private Security, is setting up strings and noisemakers around the forest while he has wires as a weapon. He's wearing goggles while having a python theme around him.

"Hara-Kaa" a rough female tone like he has a sore throat is heard through Hara-Kaa radio, which he picks up.

"What's the details?" an angelic voice Hara-Kaa presents while he's working on his work.

"Honeycomb is making Sleeping Enhancers to make sure that Willow will be out cold for a day or two" the sore throat voice is talking about the situation.

"Yeah. And our orders when it comes to Ironwood's students?" Hara-Kaa is talking about the Bullet Parade.

"We're told to keep them alive but we'll end up hurting them, but as long they're alive, we won't have a problem" sounds like the security is gonna hurt the Bullet Parade.

"So who's target who, Richmilk?" Hara-Kaa is seemly to sound like he's gonna enjoy it while revealing his coworker's name.

"Hey! I told you not to use my surname! Just call me Ymir!" Ymir reveals her hate for her surname due to Remnant's Rules. "Alright, you got the lovely's Bree and Lockhart" Ymir answers Hara-Kaa question before her rant.

"Such a shame that I can't eat Lockhart but I'll make sure they won't forget" Hara-Kaa smiles over his opponents.

* * *

**-The Front Gate of Willow's Manor-**

"Yeah..." Ymir who reveals to a medium-sized woman who's bald but has two ripped holes showing that she's a Neutered Faunus. She's wearing a Schnee Private Security but she has horns at her side while putting a cough drop into her mouth, "...while I got that mischief asshole, Mr. Flair" Ymir seems to be disappointed about it. "Pinke got Wool due of similar backgrounds" Ymir looks back to see a large man who's sleeping downward in a box and snoring heavily, holding large canisters closely. "Rexe!" Ymir yells at Rexe Pinke.

"I'm up, I'm up! Is it time?" Rexe got up and wearing a mask that's around his nose, and his voice is hoggish. Like his name, he got a pink theme with some but with some mud on him.

"Not yet! But you need to get ready regardless!" Ymir continues to yell at Rexe.

"Well go to hell! I already can't breathe enough as it, Richmilk!" Rexe bark back like an actual dog with a clear tone.

"Don't bark at me you filthy Mutt!" Ymir yells back.

* * *

**-Nearby Winter's Toolshed Room-**

A blue hair girl who looks bored is hanging upside down with a mask that's cover the entire lower half of her face that has six more eyes under her clear blue eyes, listening both Rexe and Ymir fighting over the other side. "You do know that's my boyfriend you're fighting with, right, Richmilk?" she tells her off while looking at Winter who's throwing a tantrum to the lovers who's in her room.

"I honestly don't know what you see in this filthy Mutt!" Ymir seems to have a hatred towards Faunus who are crossbred.

"It's easy. Well, it should be easy for you since you're bald and all you cow" the spider-like girl is talking back to Ymir.

"Cow!" Ymir angrily yells out. "First and foremost, I'm not fat! Your disgusting boyfriend is fat!"

"And is there's a second?" she asks so calmly.

"Second, Charlotte Webster! I wish that you could die!" Ymir reveals her coworker's name.

"I'll die when that day comes, but right now we got work. Once Honeycomb finished her Venom, we'll move in. We're in a time crunch after all" Charlotte reminds Ymir about the mission. "And for someone who uses an Emitter-Based Semblance, you're very got tempered"

"I'm tempered because I'm always working with this band of idiots! And my throat is always hurting so please don't be idiots and making me talk so much" Ymir reveals that she doesn't like working with them.

"Can you please calm down!" a soothing voice came from their radios.

"Just shut the fuck up!" an angry voice also came from the radios.

"Oceana" Hara-Kaa talks to one of the voices, "Can you please control one of your sides"

* * *

**-Nearby the lake of Willow's Manor-**

A girl who's dancing nearby and she's wearing a dress but having white tights on her right side while her left side has black tights. She has a black and white theme as her right side has clean downward white hair while her right side is a black hair that just came out of a bed. At first, she's humming and dancing like graceful but till she starts to break dancing.

"Odette!" Pinke yells at Odette who stops.

"My apologizes..." Odette quickly put her hands together and bows, "...Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry" then she suddenly sat down who looks grumpy.

"Just because your Semblance just enhances your personality doesn't excuse that you can pull your Bi-Polar Personality Disorder or Split Personality Disorder, or whatever" Hara-Kaa downplays her disorder.

"I apologize for my other side being so cruel around you guys. I treasure you all like family! I apologize for my disorder dragging you all down" Odette kneels as if she did something bad. "Well fuck you all!" Odette quickly jumps back up to her feet, "You all have to learn to ignore my disorder in the battlefield! We all fight and we'll all bleed out, regardless of race or sexuality!"

* * *

**-Nearby Winter's Tool shed Room-**

"Regardless, Odette" Charlotte keeping a close eye to Winter seeing a random person who was fighting with Winter, fire a flare gun. "You need to get here, now"

"I saw the flare gun, my dear, what happens?" Rexe talks to Charlotte who blushes when he said my dear to her.

"One of the lovers shot it. So I best, we got three hours" Charlotte reveals the situation.

* * *

**-Willow's Private Manor-**

"...is a detective" Mary reveals her mother's job.

"So I guess this means we can cut out everything else, right?" Marlin grips his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"No. Not really" Mary smirks at Marlin, "Because everything seems too perfect. But I'll take care of the Mutt"

Loki then realizes what Mary is doing and then he quickly left to the Front Gate.

"Then leave right now, since me and Taurus here..." Marlin then throws Adam through the walls, "...have something to catch up on".

"Adam!" Mary worries but sees he's using his Semblance to launch a Moonslice slash.

"Don't worry, Mary" Adam angrily looks at Marlin, "This is family business after all" Adam is getting ready while Marline sharpens his claws and dog teeth to resemble as a sabertooth tiger.

Mary left to join Loki but once she left, a giant wall of Black Ice just blocks the front of the manor's road.

"Guess we're on a time crunch here" Marlin cracks his neck, "We're gonna have to cut this party short" then smiles at Adam.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle at Willow's Manor

**-The Kitchen-**

Madison who's making some Sleeping Venom for Willow Schnee but doesn't know that plans change for the Bullet Parade. "I hope everyone is having fun" Madison talks to herself without realizing they are in danger. "Let's see what's happening" Madison turns on her visor but reveals to be Harriet and Moon putting on clothes. She quickly turns red and turns it off, "Maybe I'll check again once I'm there. Damn it, Marquis".

* * *

**-The Manor-**

The Dog and Cow Faunus went to the basement while everyone was seemly calm about the situation. Winter closes the doors and locks it up. "So what I'm getting here is that this is a setup?" Winter asks before turning around and seeing that everyone seems to be nonchalant about it.

"We're just for the Faunus, not for you" Marlin smiles. He's pumping himself up, "Where were we?" he asks. Harriet came from Winter's Manor Room and immediately punch Marlin out of the manor and laying on the ground. "Sounds about right" Marlin seemly didn't react to Harriet's punch.

* * *

**-The Front Gate-**

Loki throws Worthy at Ymir who uses her Semblance to freeze Worthy at its place, but Loki counters it by using his Solar Flare to melt the black ice that Ymir created so he can pull Worthy back into his hands. "So you're my opponent!" Loki twirls Worthy and again he throws it. Ymir steps aside and tries to freeze the handle of Worthy but she quickly didn't notice that Loki was flying towards her and he punches her. "For a baldy bitch! You ain't that clear-headed!"

Mary and Rexe, who's wearing a heavy breathing device that he seems to have bad lungs, are walking up to one another to size each other up. Rexe grins and puts his hand up like he's expecting a test of strength but Mary uses her Cotton Hands to avoid what he's planning. Mary grabs Rexe's hand, but he grins and quickly punches her. Mary smirks at Rexe and starting to growl to him. "Wrong move! Mutt!" Mary punches him but he didn't felt it while he's grinning at her while holding his hand. "Hit me harder you fat bastard!" both Mary and Rexe keep punching each other while trying to gain any strength advantage, Mary then tries to throws Rexe but he quickly overpowers her but throwing her towards Ymir's Black Ice.

* * *

**-The Manor-**

Adam went through the window while holding Wilt like he's defending himself from whatever hits him. Marquis jumps from the top floor to with two Wool Bombs in his hands to hit Marlin who jumps back to avoid it but on Marquis's hands are two concussion bombs. Winter jumps into the smoke for a sneak attack on Marlin but he quickly grabs it. Marlin's hands are starting to cover in blood but Marlin struggles to stand against Winter but since he didn't tell both Winter and Marquis of his Semblance. Marlin pushes Winter back but she quickly bounces back by using her Glyph to dance around the room to out move Marlin. Marquis is about to throw more of his Wool Bomb but once he throws some, Web Shots came from the other side of the Manor. Once the Web Shots connected with Marquis' Wool Bombs, not only the counter the Wool Bomb but these Web Shots have liquid to lessen the explosive of each Bomb into a small flash. Marquis is surprised over that and he quickly noticed Charlotte who has Web-Shooters.

"If she has shooters for her webs, then her webbing isn't part of her trait" Marquis added which she glares down on him.

"Spiders..." Winter is shaken with fear till Marlin punches her in the gut thus knocking her to the other room.

"Marquis, take care of Marlin" Adam orders Marquis, "I'm gonna take out the spider"

Adam moves but once he did Marlin quickly uses a frisbee that shapes as a bird hits Adam on the head. "Sorry but you're not her dancing partner for the night". Once Adam is out of the shot, Charlotte uses her Web-Shooters to pull Marquis back at the Manor.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Marquis tries to counter by throwing five more Wool Bombs but with larger explosions. Charlotte notices it but she immediately shoots her webs to counter it. Like before, the web managed to counter it but it does give out a flashbang bomb. Charlotte increases the webbing liquid. "Guess I'll have to take you out then," Marquis tells her.

* * *

**-The Front Gate-**

Mary is jumping around the nearby trees to keep punching Rexe who can barely move from his spot but he's haven't been fully affected by Mary's punches. From one leap from the back, Mary leaps over after a punch of the back leads Rexe to grabs her by the legs and throws her to break a thick tree causing it to fall.

While that tree falls, Ymir freezes everything with her Black Ice but that three immediately burned into ashes by Loki's Solar Flare. Loki keeps swinging Worthy around while Ymir is fighting with two horns that are attached to her arms. Loki is proving that between the two that he's stronger but Ymir is not there to match strength but buying time. Once Loki kicks Ymir to a good distance, Loki throws Worthy but Ymir dodges it and grabs it with her Black Ice and throws it back to him. Loki opens his hand to turn Worthy's handle around so it can land safety but Ymir closes her palms and her Black Ice that's attached to Worthy's handle started to create more to freeze Loki at his place and everything around him. Ymir grins but Loki's Solar Flare started to melt everything around him. "You got to do a lot better than that" Loki calls Worthy back and kept his right hand burning in order on not falling another Black Ice capture. Once Worthy is back in Loki's hand, he drops it by grabbing the strap to start twirling around and using Solar Flare to create a spiral of blue flames. "But once Honeycomb brings those Sleeping Venom, you'll be arrested for this trespassing" Loki grins.

"Arrested?" Ymir smirks, "But I guess we have two aces who haven't enter the field yet. This is gonna be the longest hour in your lives"

* * *

**-The Manor-**

Adam, Winter, Harriet and Moon who enters the battle with her Bunny Ears blades that are attached to her arms. All four are fighting against Marlin who's been fighting on defence. Marlin grabs his radio and orders both Hara-Kaa and Odette Oceana to move in, "Make your way to the kitchen! I need them off my back, now!"

"Yes, Captain!" Both voices of Hara-Kaa and Odette are heard from the radio.

"Hare! Moon! The kitchen!" Adam orders the two girls to give Madison some time.

"Right!" Both girls use their Speed Semblances to run outside.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Both girls are dodging both Wool Bombs and Web Shots from Marquis and Charlotte respectfully. Moon jumps on one of the branches to transform her Bunny Ears into pistols to aid Marquis for a bit. Charlotte uses one long Web String to block the bullets from Moon's Bunny Ears pistols. Once Moon took a shot of Charlotte, Marquis sneaks a Wool Bomb while Charlotte is being distracted but she quickly acted by shooting a Web Shot on it but managed to do damage on her. Both girls are running on the pathway towards the kitchen but Moon's foot got snared but wire and been forced into the forest, "Moon!" Harriet screams out. Harriet uses her earpiece, "Adam! Moon has been captured!" Harriet is running into the woods following Moon who's trying to break free, "I'm following the target! You need to make a break for it!"

* * *

**-The Manor-**

"I'm a bit busy right now!" Adam is trying to make a break to the kitchen but Marlin is making sure that Adam isn't leaving the manor due to his tiger genes.

"Marquis! Can you go?" Winter orders out while dancing around the rooms to give Adam the clear to move to the kitchen but Marlin isn't allowing him to leave.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Marquis pulling out a standard military handgun to shoot Charlotte down, "I'm trying to but this spider is too fast to move by!" Charlotte is swinging around by her shooters. Marquis again tries to throw more Wool Bombs at her but she shot them down.

* * *

**-The Manor-**

"Then Mary! Make a run for it!" Adam calls out before thrown back to near front of the Manor by Marlin.

* * *

**-The Front Gate-**

Mary and Rexe who are engaging in a test of strength with both hands, Mary is using both Cotton Hands. Both are growling at each other like dogs and bumping heads.

"Mary is too damn busy right now!" Loki who's slamming Worthy and activating its shock wave feature to make sure Ymir doesn't gain any advantage. "And I'm sorry, but I can't get back there myself because I can't let this bald bitch anywhere near the manor with her Semblance can cause this much damage" while Loki said that, Ymir combines her horn to make a bow and arrow combination. Ymir shot the arrow that's infused with Dust and had some of her Black Ice with it. Ymir shot the Gravity Arrow and once it connected the ground, her Black Ice immediately went up to the air, while she quickly shot the Ice Arrow to freeze the ground but once Loki noticed the ground, he quickly looks up to see her tiny Black Ice starting to fall and she created three boulder sizes while she also forming a circle around Loki to keep him there. Loki immediately uses his Solar Flare Semblance to counter both sides, but Ymir shot Plant Arrows at random directions. Loki melted both falling boulders and the ground, but once the boulders were melting, a mass amount of steaming water that's about to become a waterfall. The Plant Arrows started to grow from all other directions to trap Loki while allowing the boiling water to burn him. Loki presses the shock wave but it's not a big impact as before to free himself from the plants. Worthy's shock wave isn't enough to free him but Loki put both of his pinky fingers inwards to allow the hammer of Worthy to inject from the handle, then Loki immediately put his ring and pinky fingers on the handle to stay on it while letting go with his index, middle and thumb. This allows him to let the handle for the hammer to return and once the hammer is about to hit the plant, Loki press down with his thumb to create another shock wave and, Loki starts to fly towards the hammer to avoid the water. "Damn it. This was too close" Loki admits that it's getting tougher on him.

* * *

**-The Manor-**

Marlin and Adam continue to fight against one another while Winter is setting up Glyph all around the hallway. Adam tries to make it to the back but he's running into the hallways. Marlin follows Adam without noticing Winter's Glyph. Winter uses ice to knock Marlin to the back of the Manor. Adam was gonna follow him to go to the kitchen but Charlotte quickly notices Marlin and she uses her thick webbing to trap Adam on the wall behind him. Winter sees the web and staying still from her fear of spiders but she didn't notice that Charlotte quickly uses her Web Strings to latch onto Winter, forcing her to come out of the Manor.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Marquis tries to get Charlotte down but he noticed Marlin and he throws a big Wool Bomb at him. Charlotte quickly realizes her error and quickly Web Shot it while throwing Winter to the path. Her Web Shot wasn't enough to keep the explosion into a large bomb which destroyed the entire backyard of the Manor.

* * *

**-The Kitchen-**

Madison is listening to music while waiting for a cake to be done. "I wonder what's that loud noise was?" Madison looks at the back to see a huge smoke. The door opens to reveal Odette Oceana who is wearing an all-white theme gear and her hair is completely white.

"My apologizes, then" she's acting like all graceful and innocent.

"What's happening over there?" Odette smile, "Someone brought a few barbeque grills and made a big a huge explosion"

"Oh!" Madison is surprised, "I don't think we haven't met before, the name's Madison Honeycomb" Madison offers her hand.

Odette shakes her hand, "Odette Oceana. Security" she smiles. Odette noticed the cake in the background, "What are you making?"

"Just the cake for gang" Madison smiles, "Hoping for a success tonight"

"Alrighty then" Odette smiles, "I'll tell everyone once I go back. My other self should be taking my place" Odette left.

* * *

**-The Pathway-**

"Where the fuck is Lady Winter!" Odette Oceana but this time is completely black attire and black hair.

* * *

**-The Forest-**

Harriet is following the ensnared Moon but she suddenly stops. "Moon!" Harriet cries out before Moon notices another wire is next to Harriet. Moon quickly uses her pistols to warning shot next to Harriet's feet. Harriet caught on what Moon is doing, she quickly jumps on the trees to avoid the trap that was set.

"Very...agile my dear, Bree" the angelic voice is heard around them like they're being constricted, "But I hope your speed can rival mine". In the darkness, big glowing white eyes with two tiny black dots are seen while noisemakers are heard around them. "I...have a question for you two ladies..." the eyes are coming closer to them but Moon uses her Bunny Ears to shoot them but the moment she takes her shot, the eyes disappeared.

"He might be wearing heavy lens goggles to hide his eyes," Moon noticed. Both girls are back to back to cover each other.

"That's...good. Very...good. My dear...Moon" Hara-Kaa praise Moon noticing his goggles.

"He must be an Emitter-Based if he's using noisemakers and trying to talk us down" Moon quickly analyzes Hara-Kaa Semblance. Moon then quickly aims both of her Bunny Ear pistols upwards and took a shot. Moon and Harriet ears are numb and having a ringing sound.

Hara-Kaa jumps from the air to surprise both girls but Harriet notices and taps her elbows and stroke her finger upwards. Moon uses her Bunny Ear blades to block whatever Hara-Kaa is holding which he's using his arms to counter it. Hara-Kaa weapons are wires that cover a G-Suit attire with a python theme. Hara-Kaa has fingers that have the tech to seem that each finger can trigger something. Hara-Kaa pulls in his middle to pinky fingers in which the only gesture is a finger gun. Moon quickly notices it, she pushes Harriet to tell her that to keep moving. Harriet noticed quick flashes from their surroundings as if Hara-Kaa not only his noisemakers around them but also serves as his guns. Both girls run around to use their speed Semblances but each time one gets closer to Hara-Kaa, he pulls away like the wires around his body are pulling back.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

"Winter!" Marquis looks back at Winter, "We gotta play their hands into this one since they're not giving us no other choice!"

"As long I don't have to see that thing! I'll do whatever!" Winter uses her Glyphs to move faster in the pathway.

"I don't like it, but I guess we gotta do what we're gotta do" Marquis glares at Charlotte, who coldly looks back with her cold blue eyes looking down on him. "Not much of a talker see" Marquis seemly trying to get her to talk but nothing working.

* * *

**-The Pathway-**

Winter is making her way to the Kitchen but she quickly noticed Odette who's still looking in black theme attire. Winter pulls up her sword as she's ready for combat. "Get out of my way!"

"Sorry, Lady Winter" Odette seemly to smile as she's ready for combat. She pulls out a black cutlass sword, "But we got orders to bring in a fuck ton of Faunus"

"So you know who I am and you're here," Winter smirks and acting confident, "But I don't know who you are" Winter trying to gain some intel.

"Sorry, Lady Winter" Odette seems on not falling for that, "But even I can't...". Before Odette seems to smile, the all-white theme Odette appears behind her firing a flare gun which causes the all-black theme Odette to turn back, "What the actual fuck are you doing!" she's starting flipping out.

"I apologize but it seems like we might need backup since we're fighting Lady Winter" white theme Odette is apologetic to her black theme version.

"That flare is for calling the nearby Atlas facility unit!" the black theme Odette is angrily yelling at her white theme Odette "We were really on a time crunch here already, but now you've shortened our time!"

"Miss!" Winter who's looking while gaining some info, yelling towards the white theme Odette who turns to her, "May I know your name?" Winter politely asks.

"Odette Oceana" the white theme Odette answers while the black theme Odette is choking her.

"Thank you" Winter grateful for the answer but went to the hit the black theme Odette across the face, and she forced the white theme, Odette, down to the ground. "Tell me everything! I might let her live" Winter orders the black theme Odette.

The black theme Odette looks unamused of Winter's threat. "Go kill her then, it's not we're meant for this world"

"I'll give you one more chance" Winter warns her again "Or perhaps you can introduce yourself first".

"Well since you ask, Lady Winter..." the black theme Odette got up while the white theme slides her rapier towards her, "...legally, I'm Odette Oceana but for the shake of confusion, you can call me Odile" she introduces herself.

"Legally?" Winter is confused then she realizes. Winter went for the kill but the moment she strikes Odette down, she completely disappears.

"I apologize for me deceiving you, Lady Winter" Odette returns to her white and black theme attire. "I couldn't care less if one of us die by your clammy hands"

"An Illusion-Based Semblance" Winter aims her sword towards Odette who's holding Rapier and Cutlass, "I know a Lion Faunus who can do the same but sandy and not black. But unlike you, he doesn't suffer from SPD"

"In our case. Literally" Odette agrees, "But we tend to call it Swan Personality Disorder!" Odile named their Semblance.

"Odette!" Charlotte yells at Odette who's been talking, "Did you fire that flare?"

"I'm sorry for my signal flare" Odette apologizes for her actions, "So how long does is fucking take, Charlotte?" Odile asks

Winter looks confused as Odette is talking to herself. "Um..."

"About an hour now" Charlotte gives a time stamp.

"Alright then" Odette understood.

"I understand you have split personality disorder but..." Winter is trying to understand

"Oh! It's Webster. She loves talking to anyone who she touches even though her boyfriend is a fucking fatass" Odile explains till she realizes. "Shit"

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Charlotte uses her Web Strings to pull her closer towards Marquis who's being overwhelmed by her. Marquis sneaks one of his Wool Bombs and quickly latch it onto her hair. Marquis pushes her back and once her head landed on the tree behind her, a concussion blast but not enough to knock her out. "Ouch! That hurts!" Charlotte finally talks but not with her mouth. When Marquis looks at Charlotte's face, he's horrified from Charlotte's appearance of her lower half of the face; a Glasgow smile but that's a burnt up muscle and exposed teeth. "I have a question, BaBa" Charlotte looks at Marquis with a pissed off look while she's talking to him telepathically, "Do I look pretty?" while revealing scissor knives that she keeps around her body after removing her SPS uniform. "Do I?"

* * *

**-The Manor-**

Marlin is getting tired as Adam is quickly overpowering him. Marlin claws and teeth are worn and torn from fighting with Adam, "Just give up, Sable" Adam pleads

"I got a job to do here, Taurus" Marlin is out of breath, "Would you mind just giving up and let us do what we're here to do"

"If you're trying to sound threatening, how about train tad more" Adam made a suggestion.

"Not everyone from the Pound can learn or go to an Elite school, schoolboy" Marlin glares at Adam who continues to look sadden over this event.

"You do know that if you leave now, you can have a better life" Adam continues to plead as he pats his back.

"You do know that once you leave, you're bound to come back regardless" Marlin feeling he has no hope. "But you also know that us Faunus, we're a race of demons, children of the Faunus Devil herself. We don't deserve to have happy lives" Marlin's eyes show Adam that he's committed to what he's doing. Marlin sneakily put on his radio, "Would you mind giving me some space to cover for me while I recover?"

"At least answer me this" Adam got up and walk back in a ready position while he's letting Marlin catch his breath, "What happened when I left? What happen to our family?"

Marlin got up as he's slowly crawling on the opposite side of Adam, pressing his back against the wall. "Well, our brothers? Our sisters? If you want to know, we're just animals after all because when we're starving, we eat them like blood soup"

Adam is horrified over what he heard. He didn't notice that Charlotte who's swinging outside with a different canister for one of her Web-Shooters, aiming at Black. "You...ate...them?"

"And if we were ordered to kill you, I would eat you too. To have our entire family in my stomach" Marlin pats his stomach while having a remorse expression. Marlin then nodded his head, "Gotcha Charlotte. Rexe! Ten minutes!"

Adam then noticed two blue eyes outside and he pulls out Wilt. Charlotte shot Adam but each shot is covering Marlin who pulls out a canister with the word; Feral Instinct (Enhancers) and injects it into his neck. Marlin whose teeth and claws started to grow out. Marlin roars at Adam. Charlotte backs off and returns to fight Marquis. Marlin charges at Adam, thus overpowering him easily. Adam trying to easily out moving him but Marlin quickly grabs one of his legs and slam him down, face first. Marlin then jumps on him and pierce his claws on his back thus making him bleed. Adam then got up after using some of his Semblance and slams both of them through the wall and into the next room.

* * *

**-The Front Gate-**

Mary has been thrown through the wall of the gates but she quickly jumps back up and jumps on Rexe who continues being an immovable object for her. Mary digs her claws into the back of the of Rexe, and she uses her fangs to take one big bite on his shoulders. Mary is acting like a feral animal against Rexe who's gripping her front to powerbomb her on the ground but she won't let go due of her claws are digging into Rexe's body. Rexe again lifts her but once Mary is over Rexe, she kicks a nearby tree to keep him down. She's clawing his face while ripping his nose mask off of him. Rexe's nose mask is covering a nearly ripped up nose but Mary didn't care. Mary grabs her hands together into an axe handle but Charlotte made the rescue while Mary growls at Charlotte by sticking a web onto her hands.

"Mary!" Marquis who's using both military pistols and trying to shoot Charlotte but she's swinging around to avoid each shot.

"Keep her off of me!" Mary barks at Marquis, who nodded. But that moment, Rexe grabs her face and her wrist. He lifts her and slams her down hard.

Loki who's holding Ymir's left wrist which is holding her horn sword, while she does the same with Worthy. Both are engaged in a test of strength while trying to either freeze or burn one another.

Marquis manages to get Charlotte into the ground level. Marquis is aiming both of his handguns at her but she counters back with her Web-Shooters which is loaded with bullets instead of the web. Both fire their guns to match each other. Marquis quickly back out once he knows he's reaching his limits. Marquis quickly reloaded and noticed Adam, Loki and Mary are being outmatched. Marquis is quickly rapid-fire in each direction. Each bullet is barely missing their targets...

* * *

**-The Manor-**

...but Adam quickly blocks each shot to gain some more strength. Adam activates his Semblance and starts slicing at the back of the manor. The Moonslice is reaching beyond the manor.

* * *

**-The Pathway-**

Odette is in the sky but the Moonslice is nearly hit her if she didn't split Odile to jump off of her. Odile using the cutlass while Odette is using the rapier against Winter's sabre. Winter blocks Odette swings but Odile grabs Winter's wrist to throw her under where she rolls. Odile steps on Winter's sabre while Odette jumps from behind to swing at Winter but she manages to dodge her while Odile took the swing. One of Moon's Bunny Ears landed from the sky and next to Winter who uses it as a second sword while she's gonna regain her sabre. Winter uses the short blade of the Bunny Ear to lure both rapier and cutlass to the middle, till she elbows Odette. Odile took the idea and roll from her doppelganger back and elbows Winter who grabs her Saber with her heels to roll on it and grabs it. Odette jumps from Odile cutlass and gracefully leaps over Winter by trying to keep boxing her in. Winter immediately ducks and landed on her back, as both of Oceana swords collided while she kicks Odette's stomach. With the kick momentum, Winter tries to roll back to kick Odile on the stomach but she jumps over Winter to gain some distance. Odette quickly takes the lead while trying to gain some swings into Winter who counters with each swing of her own. Odette and Odile swing each other around, back to back, to switch places. Odile kneels to take a few swings at Winter's legs but Winter blocks that with Moon's Bunny Ears, but each time she keeps blocking each of Odile lower strikes, Odette making a swing at Winter's top half. Winter continues to block both swings but it's letting some strikes hits but she counters that with a few Black Glyphs by having them presented to her in the air. But with each platform, Odette follows as Odile gives her a leap. Winter and Odette dance and keeps swinging the sword at one another to see who can outperform one another, while Odile decided to leap into Winter's arm. Winter caught Odile but she quickly knees her at the side of her face which Winter throws her to Odette who rolls Odile over on her back to quickly strike Winter's lower half but she quickly caught on by blocking it with the Bunny Ear. Odile notices Winter has a Black Glyph over her and she jumps and grabs Odette's hand. Odettes jump to avoid Winter swings while Odile ducks as well but she presented her a platform from her cutlass to allow Odette to grab the Glyphs that's above her. Winter uses the Bunny Ear to fight Odette who's above her and holding onto the Glyphs while she taking a few sword swings towards Winter. While Odile presents a more radical style by having performing handstands to get Winter off guard. Once Winter's Saber is at one of Odile's side, she stomps on it but Winter quickly backhands Odile. Odette wraps her legs around Winter's neck and trying to flip her over but Winter still finds her footing. Winter grabs Odette's dress to force her over to slam her down but Odile catches her and throws her over Winter again but this time Odile assists by hand standing kick her thus completing the flip. Odette grabs the Black Glyphs to hang Winter while Odile does the same but kicks Winter off.

* * *

**-The Forest-**

Hara-Kaa fires at both girls who are gaining their sense of hearing but Harriet quickly grabs Hara-Kaa wired arms but this only activating quick rapid from other wires for Harriet's hands which are covered with thick material but she's feeling the wires burning her hands. Hara-Kaa quickly punches her but he didn't notice that Moon is gone, who appears behind him where the shattered moon itself is located. Moon with her remaining Bunny Ear blade, about to behead him. Moon didn't realize that Hare-Kaa has some hidden wires ready for any upcoming strikes from the sky, he quickly captures her and slams her down. But Harriet grabs Hara-Kaa legs and trying to carry him away to let Moon run to Madison. Hara-Kaa quickly uses his noisemakers to again to whisper in her ear with his angelic voice but Moon quickly shot him. Hara-Kaa uses his wires to lure them back to the Manor but Harriet and Moon are trying to make a quick break towards the Kitchen but Hara-Kaa has traps, Harriet, on her place. Moon then tries to rushes to Hara-Kaa while looking around her surroundings. Hara-Kaa quickly opens up the goggle to reveal his white eyes again while activating one of his traps which is a tree trap which wires are forming in circles around Moon like a python constricting a small pray while Hara-Kaa jumping onto her with both arms are ready to tackle her down. Moon fells the grounds around her is feeling lighter and quickly realizes that they're traps set up before they got here. The wires that around Moon is just for show but Harriet tries to reach her, she is the one who has been ensnared by the wires. Both Hara-Kaa and Moon crash into the hole while Moon is firing her pistols. "Do you...trust me?" the only voice is heard is from the hole while Hara-Kaa muffled everything with his noisemakers.

* * *

**-The Manor-**

"Adam!" Marquis is calling Adam through an earpiece while he's fighting Marlin, "I'm running out of Wool Bombs, here!"

"Try to work with Loki!" Adam trying to gain some distance while shooting Marlin who's blocking the shots with his claws. "Loki!" Adam calls out.

"I got an idea!" Loki over the earpiece. "Marquis! Throw me a big one!"

* * *

**-The Front Gate-**

Marquis runs towards Loki before Charlotte traps him with her webbing but Loki quickly burns it while Mary jumps from Rexe to grab Charlotte. Ymir saw Mary holding Charlotte, she creates a ground of ice so Mary can lose footing and a second level for Charlotte to climb around. Charlotte quickly got out while swinging around her to grab her back. Mary quickly slams Charlotte on a nearby tree which made her let go. Charlotte quickly starts climbing on the second level upside down, but Mary quickly follows her by using all of her claws to climb to follow her.

Marquis quickly trying to shoot Charlotte but she's rolling herself to safety while Rexe grabs Marquis by the wrists and punches him away from Loki's position. Loki throws Worthy at Rexe once he turns around while holding Ymir back by his blue flames.

Mary is about to strike Charlotte down but Ymir notices it so she withdraws her Black Ice to uses her Horn and Arrows to shoot an Electricity Arrow at Mary which pierce her hand, but Mary quickly uses her Cotton Hands to nullify the effects. Charlotte uses her Web Strings while swinging around Mary, crawling all over Mary like a spider and webbing her up like a cocoon. Quickly attach a tied up Mary to nearby trees in each direction. Mary overpowers Charlotte's webbing and grabs her face and her wrists, crushing her Web-Shooters and breaking her wrists. Mary then punches her thus breaking her Aura and knocking her out. Mary pulls out the arrow and looks at Loki against Rexe while Marquis is making his way to Ymir.

Loki got close to Rexe even though he might believe that he might be overpowered by Faunus. Loki tries to tie Rexe's hands with Worthy's straps, but Rexe is holding Worthy which causes Loki to be shocked by Rexe's strength. Loki tries to punch him but he uses Worthy against Loki by swinging his arms that are attached to Worthy's strap. Loki tries to call back Worthy but he wanted to test this out but Rexe holds his ground and trying to hold Worthy back. Loki then launches himself to Rexe and kicks his face. Loki quickly unstraps Worthy. Loki twirls Worthy and throws it in the sky. Loki trying to use fly to Worthy, Rexe quickly grabs Loki's leg and slams him down. Loki then calls back Worthy to let it hit Rexe but he stops it by using both hands while the head connected with Rexe's hands. Rexe throws it at Loki which launches him back. Loki struggles to get up.

Marquis shooting Ymir but she's protecting herself with her Black Ice while firing back with her Horn and Arrows. Marquis then throws random Dust crystals in the air while Marquis is improvising his tactics. Ymir notice is so she immediately shot a certain Dust with her Fire Arrow which causes a chain of reaction. Marquis saw the explosion since he's not used to fighting this long. Marquis risks it by pulling out his remaining Wool on his head, but he quickly saw Mary. Marquis throws it at Mary while she uses her Cotton Hands to preserve it. Marquis then keeps shooting at Ymir but she freezes the ground thus made Marquis trip. Ymir then uses Horn and Arrow to use a Fire Arrow that breaks Marquis's Aura once it exploded near him. Ymir doesn't notice the Wool Bomb that Mary throws at the frozen ground that Ymir created. Ymir is afraid of it.

* * *

**-The Kitchen-**

Madison is smiling for her cake while she's dancing and listening to music, "Strawberry shortcake! I hope everyone will love this!" she's happily talking out loud while the explosion is heard from the Kitchen.

* * *

**-The Pathway-**

A huge explosion is heard from the pathway but it didn't stop Winter, Odette and Odile fight since they're more into their sword fight and dancing. Odile quickly went for the knees and Odette leaps at the same time to strike Winter. She didn't counter it, and she Odile grabs her ankles while she slides. Odette throws her rapier and pinning her down. Odile quickly jumps and stomp onto Winter thus breaking her Aura, knocking her out from the fight.

* * *

**-The Forest-**

Moon who's delirious from her encounter with Hara-Kaa in the hole. Hara-Kaa noisemakers are barely muffling out the explosion sound. Harriet tries to rush at Hara-Kaa but Moon quickly jumps on her and she out moving Harriet. Since Moon is much faster than Harriet, Moon is matching speed with her but Harriet is getting tired out quickly due to both speeds of Hara-Kaa wires and Moon's natural rabbit speed. Hara-Kaa wire ensnares Harriet and Moon punch her on the face, breaking her Aura. Moon then collapses and her Aura is broken.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Both Adam and Marlin are thrown outside due to Marquis's Wool Bomb explosion. Both boys didn't stop their fighting, Adam uses his Semblance to slash at Marlin. And his Feral Instincts drug is starting to run out. "Rexe!" Marlin calls out. "Now is a perfect time!"

* * *

**-The Front Gate-**

Worthy is being thrown at Rexe and nearly knocking him out from the explosion but it too managed to cause Loki some problems. Loki is starting feeling the pain and he can barely fight after dealing with Ymir. Loki then uses his Solar Flare again to create a wall of fire. Loki then took one jump but the weight of the hammer even if it the Gravity Dust is activated, it's feeling heavy for Loki. Rexe rushes at Loki but he saw Mary who's jumping through the wall of flame and over Loki, with both claws and fangs out. Mary then jumps on Rexe, biting and tearing his Rexe's arm like a wild animal.

"Rexe!" Marlin calls out for Rexe from his radio.

"Heel girl! Heel!" Rexe with a clear voice yells at Mary, who suddenly stops. Loki is confused about it. "You see him?" Rexe got up, holding his arm from Mary's attack. Mary turns to Loki like a wild dog, "Knock him out"

Mary then starts rushing at Loki. He quickly defends himself with Worthy's handle which he detaches it from the hammer. Mary is biting the handle which causes the defence mechanism that started to electrocute her but she grabs him and throws him. Loki then calls the hammer back into the handle, throws it at Mary. She caught it while activating her Cotton Hands to nullifying the defence mechanism. Even if it is heavy, she's swinging it at Loki and throws it at him. Worthy broke Loki's Aura thus taking him out of the battle.

"Knock yourself out after you knock out Taurus over there" Rexe orders her which she starts running towards the Manor.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

Adam and Marlin are trading blows with both Wilt and Marlin's Claws but Adam's Wilt is overpowering Marlin. Marlin grabs Wilt but he's bleeding on the blade. "This sword is a symbol of our family" Marlin struggles, "But once I get the order to devour you, I'll promise you that I'll bury your bones under the same almond tree, while your flesh and meat shall be in my stomach"

"Just because we grew up living under the oppression of the Pound, doesn't mean we can act like animals!" Adam is holding his ground.

"That's her job" Marlin hinted Adam to his right.

Adam looks to his right to see Mary, acting like a wild animal quickly jumps onto him. Adam tries to fight Mary but she's overpowering him and biting on Adam's arm. Adam using his Semblance to match strength. Each Moonslice is landing on Mary's Cotton Hands but it is nullifying it. Mary quickly grabs Wilt on the blade while her Cotton Hands are up, then she grabs Adam by the throat to slam him down. Adam using his Semblance full power to match Mary, even overpowering her. Adam headbutts her, then he holds her head to jumping knee strike. Adam quickly grabs Wilt and on the flat side of the blade to break Mary's Aura. Adam suddenly feels overwhelmed by using too much of his Semblance. The moment Adam looks at Marlin who's making his way back into the manor, wires can out of nowhere to tie Adam up. "What the...?" Adam is confused. Hara-Kaa came from the forest and then using his wires to hold him up. Rexe then suddenly came from the Front Gate walking up to Adam. Rexe then punches Adam thus breaking his Aura.

"What about the other three?" Rexe asks.

"I believe..." Charlotte is being carried by Ymir who's barely walking, "...Oceana is taking care of Lady Winter. Odette!" Charlotte calls out while getting off of Ymir.

"Yo! I got Lady Wints!" Odile answers through the radio. "Where shall we tie her up?" Odette asks.

"Captain!" Ymir calls out to Marlin while opening up the basement.

* * *

**-The Manor-**

"Tie these school boys and girls to the trees out back" Marlin orders them. "I'll give them credit, it took a lot longer than I thought. And they're incredibly stronger than I thought" Marlin looking at a small screen on one of the devices, "Willow, you're a cleaver whore for requesting them" Marlin grins and admires Willow's idea of protection. "But there's nothing that can save your pets from the Frost"


	11. Chapter 11: The Frost

**-The Basement-**

The Frost members of Marlin Woods, Rexe Pink, Charlotte Webster, Odette Oceana, Ymir Richmilk and Hara-Kaa are entering into Willow's basement of her private Manor which held the battle between the youthful members of the Frost and the teens from Atlas Military School but mostly been dubbed by Loki as The Bullet Parade. All of the members are injured and hurt from their fight.

"We're gonna get a great amount of Lien once we hoard these Faunus out" Charlotte talks through Semblance which is an Attachment-Based where she can talk to people who she touches. "And once my wonderful pig touches any canine or sheep or lamb Faunus, they'll follow his orders without noticing it".

"Just remember, we're on a time crunch here. We can't rely on Honeycomb's Sleeping Venom that's meant for Willow" Marlin is talking softly towards his comrades. "Charlotte. Rexe. Remove your masks for effect" Marlin orders the couple to reveal their faces.

The heavy door is opening. All of them enter the room, acting as they went through a war, Charlotte and Rexe are rolling on the stairs to sell it. "Help!" Rexe squealing for help.

"Apologizes for everyone!" Marlin yelling without noticing the echo and both Rexe and Charlotte stop selling it, "We need to do an emergency evacuation here! We got a carrier in the..." Marlin notices what both Rexe and Charlotte are seeing till the rest of the Frost members seeing it too. The entire basement of a small party is empty, even Willow Schnee is gone from the entire place. Marlin turns around and asks, "Did our eyes suddenly didn't adapt to the darkness yet or am I just seeing an empty basement?"

"Well I was fighting Flair and his blue flames pretty much and I took that entire Wool Bomb, so I can confirm that yes, we're seeing an empty basement" Ymir confirms it.

"Son of a bitch!" Marlin kicks a nearby bottle to the wall, breaking it. "Three months' worth of planning went straight to hell!" Marlin is frustrated over the failure of the mission. "This is what we get for being spawns from the devil herself" Marlin putting himself down and his life as a Faunus.

Both Rexe and Charlotte put on their masks and getting up, "What shall we do, Captain?" Rexe asks Marlin

"Hara-Kaa" Marlin turns to him, "I want you to make sure that the students are fully secured and bound"

"Roger that!" Hara-Kaa politely said while going upstairs.

"Odette..." Marlin, then he turns his head to Odette who looking him, "...I want you to tell Honeycomb that the Faunus disappeared, and we're heading back to headquarters. But I want the black theme here to help with the search"

"I will do that, Marlin" Odette bows and using her Semblance to separate herself into both colours themes.

"But I got a name too, after fighting Lady Wints" Odile speaks once she got out. "Call the black swan version of me, Odile"

"Okay, Odile. I want you, me and Ymir to check this entire basement for any possible exist" Marlin orders them around.

"Understood" Ymir agrees

"Whatever you say, boss" Odile eager to work, "But remember, after fighting Lady Wints, I can't hold the separation for that long due of my low Aura"

"Then get to work. And don't call me boss. Captainship is my rank. I'm nowhere near as wonderful and glorious as Mr. Schnee" Marlin orders them while belittles himself. They start looking around the room. Marlin looking at Rexe while looking at the checkup schedule, "Rexe, I need you to head back to the carrier. I know your air canisters must have been destroyed from BaBa. But I need someone to lift the hammer and tie it up on Wool's arms. And on the plus, I want you to dig it up, to make sure Wool will stay down for a while".

"I'll fetch a small canister for Rexe" Charlotte left the room.

"I'll get the hammer" Rexe follows.

"Captain" Odile talks while looking around, "Since I'm new here, I thought we got this place checkup two weeks ago for any updates"

"I'm looking it up too, but I guess we made a mistake here" Marlin is looking at the checkup schedules. "Because we were told it was up to date, but the Secretary didn't get the proper info" Marlin pulls up MIA or deceased profiles of recent Frost members, "It looks like whoever was meant for the Anima jobs was killed by this serial killer"

"Sabotage?" Ymir is curious about the nature of the serial killer.

"Not what I'm seeing" Marlin checking in the profiles, "Seems like its just random killings since this serial killer just goes around and kill. Common psychopath"

"Then we should go and find this fucking psychopath!" Odile speaks loudly while looking under paintings and pillows

"Not our problem" Marlin looking at more recent news, "Looks like whoever is taking up the case is Detective Connor. Plus that damn lion will be on our asses if we strike another orphanage. Damn, Haven Academy for having a demon as their leader" Marlin growls over the mentioned of Headmaster Lionheart.

"We can always take the students as a consolation prize" Charlotte is speaking to them.

"We can't. We got orders but I need you to be back here. Because backup will be here in another twenty minutes" Marlin wants Charlotte to move quickly over the radio.

"Right away" Charlotte listens.

"If we do get down to that, then we gotta pick one" Marlin considers the idea.

"I don't find any exists that could lead them out of here" Odile is looking around.

Ymir is looking at the dust on the ground then looking at the ceiling, "And the dust here clearly shows that even if it is loud, these people would be causing a panic. Thus leading Grimm here"

"Damn it, Richmilk!" Odile turns to Ymir, "I thought you and the fat ass got to check on the party guests and the front gate!" Odile is mad over Ymir and Rexe's job.

"We did!" Ymir barks back. "There's nothing odd about it and the guests are secured. None of them don't have any register Semblances"

"I can back up on that too since me, and Hara-Kaa were doing some background checks on them before they get the invitations" Charlotte clarifies it.

"Then we got a trespasser! Maybe an Emitter or an Attachment-Based sneak in" Odile suggests some ideas.

"Now I'm thinking about it, there's a corvid that was flying into the party. I thought it was odd" Marlin remembers.

"Even if it is the corvid, that would be weird. Even for an Emitter-Based" Ymir disagrees on an Emitter-Based due of being one herself. "It's like saying the Curse of Vacuo is more of a blessing for girls than cursing them"

"True but we can't rule anything out" Marlin is open to it

"Maybe it's like Rexe Semblance. It got a time limit whenever he touches any dogs or lambs" Odile is opening another possible idea.

"Even so, an Attachment-Based would still be too much for to fit an entire body into a tiny bird" Marlin does consider the idea, "Even those freaks who want to experience what being an animal is like will regret it afterwards"

"Captain. We should just take the rabbit and leave" Charlotte suggests abducting Moon.

"As much I don't want it, I do have to agree with it" Marlin seemly be disappointed at it then grabs a radio, "Rexe"

"Yes, Captain?" Rexe picks up.

"I need you to grab, Lovehart. And make your way back to the carrier" Marlin orders Rexe.

"Understood" Rexe accepted it.

"Right on time too, because I just gave Rexe a small container," Charlotte said to Marlin.

"Good. Make sure that hammer is dug up, I don't want that wolf to be on our tails" Marlin seems to hate to Mary.

Odile is spewing blood, "Captain..." she's talking.

"Breakaway, Odile. I know Illusion-Based users don't have much Aura once you overuse your Semblance" Marlin gives Odile the permission to return back to Odette.

"Meet you at the carrier, Captain," Odile said while breaking with her Aura.

"Find anything, Ymir?" Marlin asks Ymir who's continue to look around.

"Well..." Ymir is looking at Willow's picture, "...did any of the reports say anything about a giant picture of Willow?"

"No" Marlin quickly answers. He walks up to and taps on it which has a metal sound. "Guess this is the update we couldn't get". Both of them remove the picture and a safe is behind it. Marlin uses his Semblance, Sharp Bones, "My dear, Ymir. Please stand by" Ymir walks behind him. Marlin with both hands and claws the edges out. Once his claws hit a certain point, they heard a timer. Marlin quickly claws the rest of it while Ymir blocks the blast with her Black Ice. "That cleaver whore!"

"She does love the demons after all" Ymir added.

Both look at inside and sees destroyed contains, "Whatever she's hiding, I got a feeling that she always knew that we're not to be here" Marlin and Ymir left the basement with frustrations. They left the manor and walk into the forest.

* * *

**-The Forest-**

Rexe is carrying Moon who's all tied up and knocked out. "Captain, I was curious. Why the rabbit?" Rexe asks about Moon. "I understand that it's a consolation prize that we have to leave with"

"I'm thinking of least damage that'll cause us in the near future" Marlin answers.

"If you hate the wolf, why didn't you choose her to take in?" Ymir is questioning of Marlin's choice.

"Idiot. You do realize that we need to keep Captain Wolfe off from everyone's radars. If we take Wool, her mother, which I'm surprised that it was a detective. And if we staged a crime scene on her, whatever she's working on the Big Bad Wolf, it's gonna trace it all back to Captain Wolfe" Marlin continues to explain.

"Plus if we take any of the White Fang members. The tiger will send a small unit onto us. Rumour has it, she has a tracer at her side. Once the tracer picks up one of our sents, it'll hunt us down" Charlotte calmly added. "And our scent is everywhere on this estate"

"With the rabbit, we can stage the crime scene somewhere near Vale. But we need to send her family there first. That's the easy part" Marlin happy about staging a crime scene.

"The hard part?" Ymir asks

"Captain Wolfe is off training for the King of North. You know how he is when he loves to fight, and unlike the rest of carnivores Faunus here, we can barely contain our hunger" Marlin stated and confirms that they're cannibals against their own race.

"Then let sent her to the Pony Races" Rexe suggested.

"Come again?" Marlin confused about Rexe's suggestion.

"She's a rabbit. She can fetch a pretty Lien from our regulars" Rexe grins at the idea, "And since she's an Enhancer, Theme Nights will be entertaining. She's also a woman, she can be useful if she loses"

"But you do know if we don't send anyone to the Pound, we're all gonna get some licks over it" Marlin reminds them of the consequences of failure.

"I can take it" Rexe confident over the beatings he'll receive.

"Look, Rexe" Marlin signs, worried about him, "Last time I can barely revive you. I was part of the medical crew before I got promoted to Captain"

"But there is...a problem with the rabbit" Hara-Kaa strings his way to the group. "When I took...one bite on her...she's...not pure" Hara-Kaa licks his lips while looking at Moon.

"Damn it, Hara-Kaa!" Marlin walks up to Hara-Kaa angrily, he grabs his throat and trying to pierce his claws down into his throat. "We're ordered not to eat any of them! Why did you have to bite one?!"

"I...could not...help it..." Hara-Kaa trying to talk, "...besides...I got...her...in my...trap hole..."

Marlin let go of Hara-Kaa, "We're gonna get the Vet treatment because of your actions!"

"I'm sorry...Captain" Hara-Kaa apologizes for his action, "But...you do know...that I love...eating smaller...Faunus"

"Enough, we're already in trouble for not bringing in a herd of Faunus into the Pound" Marlin is feeling disappointed.

"Captain, my dear" Odette is talking through the radio, "The carrier is ready to leave"

"Get the boss on the phone" Marlin wants to speak Mr. Schnee.

"Roger, Captain" Odette follows the order.

The Frost reaches and enters the carrier. They help Rexe out first due to his weight and being tired from his fight with both Mary and Loki. Marlin grabs Moon and throws her in, then he went after her with Charlotte. Hara-Kaa is making his way to the copilot seat with Odette who's gonna be the pilot. Charlotte places a new canister to Rexe's air container slot. Ymir is breathing hard due to using too much ice while Marlin is checking up on her like a medic.

* * *

**-The Carrier-**

"Captain..." Odette quickly looks at Marlin, "...boss is online"

Marlin and Hara-Kaa switch places, "This is Captain Marlin Woods. Here to report"

"Sable, why did you want to make this report through calling?" Jacques Schnee is calling from the other side.

"It's the mission. Your wife disappeared and the herd of Faunus along with it" Marlin explains the situation to him, "The only thing I can do right now is bringing in a rabbit Faunus and we were hoping to send her to the Pony Races. To fetch a pretty Lien"

"A rabbit? That's all?" Jacques asks for more while sound disappointed. "And as for my wife, she sends me a self-picture of herself at Haven Academy. I want you to get her and just bring in the rabbit". Odette turns the carrier around from Atlas to Mistral.

"Yes, boss" Marlin dejected, "As punishment..." Marlin stops himself and looks back before turning back to the call, "...I will take all of the punishment on the behalf of my team, mostly due to Rexe's condition" Marlin willingly to take it all.

"I'll accept it, but what else do you want to report?" Jacques is asking if Marlin has anything else.

"Since the Pound at Vale needed a test experiment for their Grimm projects, I wanted to be Dr. Merlot's pet project" Marlin mentioned Dr. Merlot.

"I'll contact him and see what happens, but regardless if he accepts it the idea or not, I want you to join with seven other Captains to meet with Wolfe later on," Jacques tells Marlin to meet with Wolfe later on.

"Right, boss" Marlin accepts it.

"And Wolfe will make the call once you present the rabbit to him" Jacques added.

"Right, Boss" Marlin again accepts it. "Woods, out." Marlin hangs up the call. Marlin signs of relief since it was a call towards his boss, "Well...shit"

"Captain, I'm new here again but I never got the chance to see Captain Wolfe before. What is he like?" Odette asks while she's flying them to Haven Academy.

"Captain Wolfe is the boss's right-hand man who's a wolf Faunus. Neutered. How they met is unknown but some rumours say that it's the boss's son before his marriage or it's the White Fang Founder's son but the boss himself confirms it that it is not. One rumour at least. Captain Wolfe is pretty much everything we need to be, but he's also very damn terrifying due to his hunger and blood lust. And his Semblance is a mystery but he's the apex predator of the Frost, but everyone around the criminal underworld just calls him; the Big Bad Wolf. Nobody sees him but the boss himself. So no, I haven't seen him before but I'm terrified of him. Just by hearing his name alone is scary enough as it is" Marlin admits the fear of Captain Wolfe. "But in Atlas Academy, he already got himself a Huntsmen's Title; The Tartarus. And the moment when we heard that, we look up the roster and finally sees his picture. He just looks like a simple guy but still, we're all terrified of him. And his real name is Kronus Wolfe"

"So...what are you getting yourself into, Captain?" Odette is worried about him.

"Rumour has it that he loves to feast on failures. So by praying to the Two Gods, I hope I don't have to be one of his meals because even my Sharp Bones won't be able to be a match for him" Marlin clarifies it.

"Don't forget to add his comrades, Captain" Charlotte reminds Marlin about the others.

"Yes. We don't know anything about them so far but all we know that they go by the codename: Titans" Marlin mentioned Wolfe's unit.

"How powerful are they?" Odette asks

"Beyond powerful" Marlin answers. Marlin looks down and noticed the military arriving there then looks back, "Showtime, Rexe and Charlotte!" the couple took off their masks and lay down. "Don't forget the blood" then he quickly noticed Moon, "Hara-Kaa, untie her and cover both Rexe and Charlotte faces with blood. And don't forget to dim the googles"

Hara-Kaa unties her and places her between the couple. Then he quickly places some blood onto the couple's face, carefully. They landed to notified the military. Marlin left the carrier to speak with the military men who have short brown hair, fingerless gloves and have a four-leaf clover pin on his top left side of his uniform "Hello! This is Commander Clover Ebi! We got a distressed signal for help! It's a good thing you're here because we need you to go look for Mrs. Schnee!"

"SDC Security! We're here to find Mrs. Willow Schnee at Haven Academy!" Marlin explains the situation towards Clover, "And we got three hurt in the carrier already, but the husband wants us to go retrieved at Haven since she's there!"

"Let me see the hurt first before you leave!" Clover suggests a checkup.

"Make it fast!" Marlin accepted. Marlin turns on the lights of the carrier.

Clover is looking at Rexe, Charlotte and Moon. Seeing the injuries, "What happens here?" Clover asks.

"Faunus attack. It ripped out his nose, torn her lips off while burning her face. While the rabbit we found patrolling in the woods with a friend. We were on our way here till we saw Faunus attacking the manor before they left" Marlin slightly told the truth.

"They look very injured, it's a good thing you got these three here because we won't have enough room for the missing party members and Mrs. Schnee" Clover signs of relief for Marlin's ship is here. "We got word that several more Faunus from her party got hurt and need medical treatment"

"At Haven Academy?" Marlin asks

"Yes," Clover answers.

"We'll get them. It's our goal to protect them since we were assigned as protection" Marlin takes the operation.

"Then this is good that you're here" Clover left the carrier.

"Make sure you watch out for the Faunus attack" Marlin quickly warns him, "It's the White Fang"

"Roger" Clover agrees and left them to check up the students.

"Oh!" Marlin then remembers, "Did Honeycomb finished the Sleeping Enhancers. We might need some. In case if we run into any White Fang members while we're flying in the air"

"Well, she did get the crate ready several minutes ago" Clover answers.

"Can we have some?" Marlin asks

"Yes. She should be at the other carrier with them" Clover points at the carrier where the injured Bullet Parade members are going into the carrier on the stretchers and still out cold.

"Hara!" Marlin orders Hara-Kaa and he quickly uses his weapon to launch himself from their carrier and went straight to the carrier where Madison is checking up on Adam.

"White Fang attack?" Clover asks about the situation again.

"Mostly Khan's soldiers. She loves to spread her war propaganda to any towns and cities where Faunus isn't getting service" Marlin trying to pass the time.

"Well we do get a lot of problems from the White Fang alone, so attacking the Schnee Private Manor here doesn't surprise me" Clover agrees with the situation. "And after seeing your comrades there, I'm not surprised that they suffer from her claws"

Hara-Kaa came back with a crate of Sleeping Enhancers that Madison made, "Well we're off to pick up the injured Faunus and return Mrs. Schnee back to Atlas. I hope everything turns out well here and good luck, Comm. Ebi" Marlin salutes to him. He salutes back and left them to check the injured students. Marlin closes the carrier. He turns and grins at them all with Hara-Kaa quickly tied up Moon with a smile that goes ear to ear. Odette quickly flies towards Haven Academy. "Get the boss online again!" Marlin ordering Odette while she flies.

"What is it now?" Jacques answers and annoyed.

"Guess what boss?" Marlin excited.

"I don't like guessing, Woods" Jacques quickly got angry over Marlin's excitement

"Sorry, boss" Marlin quickly apologizes for his excitement. "We're gonna get some injured Faunus from the party, so this mission is not a total loss"

"I see. And my wife?" Jacques is curious about his wife's status.

"We're off to get her" Marlin smiles with everyone is setting up the Enhancers, "I guess tonight is our lucky night after all"

"By the way, Sable" Jacques remembers, "I forgot to ask but Captain Wolfe is asking on what colour is this rabbit Faunus have"

Marlin turns to Hara-Kaa who opens her eye, "Silver, boss" he answers.

"Well...I trust Captain Wolfe in his decisions here. Because he has a hobby on collecting Silver Eyes" Jacques tells them about Kronus Wolfe's dark hobby.


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath

**-Taurus's Dream-**

Taurus, Sable who has his tiger ears, five other brothers, and five sisters are just learning some basic stuff from their Pound school. Taurus, Sable, two girls and one boy are looking beaten with bruises and scars from the beatings. Till a nun appears with two more children. 4 years old. A boy and a girl each. Taurus and Sable walk up and see a hamster Faunus boy and a female dog Faunus kids are scared of meeting new kids.

"Welcome!" Taurus welcomes his new brother and sister. "My name is Taurus. I'm the eldest in this pack" he smiles at them and trying to make them feel welcome.

"Taurus" Sable looks at him with a smile, "Why do you want them to feel happy" talk with a cynicism tone.

"Well..." Taurus feeling embarrassed about it, "...how else you wanna welcome them? Just by giving them beatings on the spot?"

"Well I do have a different way but I want the others to do it with me" Sable smile at Taurus. "I want them all at the nearest Almond Tree"

"Well okay then" Taurus smiles at Sable. "But is it after our work for finding some Stone Dust?" Taurus asks about work.

"Yeah" Sable answers. "But I want you to be there after I greet them, Taurus".

Taurus nodded while smiling, "At where?"

"At the Almond Tree since I'm planning on having your birthday there" Sable answers with hopeful eyes towards Taurus.

As the day went by quickly, Taurus who's covered in dirt and bruises finally arrives at the Almond Tree where Sable told him to meet but all he sees is a chest next to the tree with a lock on it. Taurus looks around as around him the clouds go around the Pound. Lightning strikes onto the lock as if it is telling him to open the chest. Taurus slowly walks to the chest but his body isn't stopping itself since his instincts are telling him on not to open it up but it's something that luring him towards it. Taurus places his hands onto the chest. He took off the destroyed lock. Slowly opening it to reveal to his horrors. Taurus didn't know what to say or what to think since all he can do is looking at the heads inside the chest with apples as a bed for it. Taurus noticed that the heads are his brothers and sisters but one. Taurus slowly walked back but he looks at the top of the Almond Tree and saw two piercing red eyes crawling down the tree. Blood pouring down from the tree itself and into the apple's chest. The piercing red eyes start to growl at Taurus. He grabs a wooden sword to defend himself but once the red eyes slam the chest shut with his legs, Sable, who's in his present-day body, starts to soberingly smile as blood pouring out from the top of his head, tears running down on his face, and his teeth start to grow out like a sabretooth tiger ready to prowl. Sable's teeth are covered in blood but not from his own. Taurus then turns and runs away from the Almond Tree. When he tries to run upwards on the hills of the Pound to reach the gates but before the gates have a forest that lazily has the name the Jungle. Taurus saw the forest with bodies hanging from the trees. Taurus sees two big white eyes piercing him. The big white eyes come forward to reveal dead rabbits around him and one in the python's mouth. Taurus sees its body and it shows as if people are trying to escape, screaming for help. Taurus looks around as he runs away. He's trying to run away but as soon he saw a barnyard, he rushes into it. As soon as Taurus enters, he saw a pig who's covered in blood, missing a nose and it's laying on a dead wolf. Taurus is horrified by a dead wolf and a blood-covered pig, but he didn't notice eight glowing eyes from the ceiling of the barnyard. Blood drips from the ceiling onto Taurus' head. Taurus then looks up and sees the giant spider that's above him. The giant spider then burst and fall thousands of thousands of smaller spiders fall onto Adam who tries to shake them off and wipe them all off of him. But something big crash onto him. Taurus tries to get it off but noticed it's a black sheep, dismembered. Taurus quickly backs off. The spiders crawl all over the black sheep and quickly web it back to the ceiling. Taurus left the barnyard, leaving both the wolf and sheep behind. Taurus is having a panic attack from what he saw. He continues to run away from the barnyard and running blindly on a frozen red lake where he was stopped by two swans. One is pure white and graceful, while the other is a black swan that's fighting Taurus who's trying to defend himself with anything he's trying to find but as he's looking down onto the frozen lake, he saw bodies of frozen people are trapped. Taurus tries to fight back the black swan since it's trying to bring Adam down but from all distractions of the white swan and black swan bickering. An ox strikes Taurus and carrying him across the frozen lake while both swans keep attacking Taurus. The ox made a hard stop where Taurus is forced off of it to crash into a tree. Taurus shakes his head. Then he looks up to the tree and noticed it's the Almond Tree. He tries to get up but Sable grabs his throat and slams him down. Sable grabs Taurus' throat with both hands and trying to devour him whole. Taurus head managed to fit inside the head but was met with screams for help. Cries from their family. Taurus struggles and slowly forces himself out of Sable's mouth. As Taurus is trying to move away from Sable who's continue to somberly smile towards Taurus. With fear and horrors of a bloody Sable, glowing eyes are walking behind him with glowing white teeth that are smiling like Sable. They move towards Taurus but they're carrying the bodies of his friends.

"Welcome home, Taurus" Sable finally talk to Taurus. Sable went to grab the Apple Chest and open up the chest to show off the dismemberment heads of his family. In unison with Sable, "Please join us and we can all be happy here".

"No!" Taurus angrily stands up and grabs the nearest stick and hold it like a sword, "I'll save you all! Let me..."

The spider quickly web shot Taurus thus cutting him off. She drags Taurus while he's trying to rip the web off of him. The spider then throws at the Ox and the Pig to tackle him down in order and holding him down on a table. The Python place a plank of wood on Adam's neck. Sable then present the Apple Chest at Taurus, beneath him. The Apple Chest opens up as Sable grabs one of Taurus horns, "Instead of saving us..." Sable is trying to rip Taurus horns "...let us save you by taking away of your traits..." Sable finally torn off one of Taurus horns thus causing him to scream bloody murder. Taurus tries to escape but Sable holds him down to continue to look at their family, "...so you can join the winning side".

Taurus is having blood run from his torn-up while trying to endure the pain of losing his horn. He looks up while Sable is trying to press his head down. Glaring at Sable. "I won't join the winning side. I'll save you all from this hell hole!" Taurus promises Sable.

"Then the only way to save us..." Sable somberly talks before start ripping off Taurus remaining horn. Sable digging his sharp claws into Taurus' head and ripping it off, "...is to kill us all". Sable pull the lever and a guillotine rushing down to chop off his head. Taurus head rolls and looking upwards to see what happened to his body. Sable and his comrades are eating and ripping Taurus' body to feast. Taurus screams.

* * *

**-AMS Medical Room: 4 Days Later-**

Adam woke up from his nightmare, causing a terror tantrum in his bed. Adam grabs a nearby tray and using his Semblance to enhance it and using his Moonslice to make a rough up the wall and destroy the tray on his hand due to his Semblance. Adam is sweating and having tears running down on his face due to his nightmare.

"Adam!" Ironwood and Madison rush to his side with a doctor who's trying to calm him down while he's activating his Semblance who keeps sending more Moonslice and destroying the legs of the bed. One of the female doctors knocks him out with her Semblance thus calming him down. Ironwood signs and having a stressful attitude, "I was hoping for something more positive or light-hearted but whatever happen at that manor, it must have been something more dangerous in the current situations". Ironwood turns to the nurse who's a medium bust young lady. Wearing a militarized nurse uniform.

"Well..." she speaks softly and professionally towards Ironwood, "...due to him being a Recoil-Based, he can easily suffer mental trauma. Most of the times they don't even know what kind of trauma they suffer or have"

Madison is holding Adam's hand while comforting him, "Wish I could have pay attention more. But I didn't expect that the White Fang would go this far, but I'm not surprised that Sienna would launch this kind of an attack" Madison hurt over this attack. "I've been trying to get in contact with her, but she's been busy getting into fights with the High Leader over this incident"

"I never thought Sienna Khan would take it that far" Ironwood disapproves of the White Fang's attack. "This was never the vision of London White"

"And the others here?" The doctor looks at the other members of the Bullet Parade.

"Keep a close eye on them, Dr. Caldwell" Ironwood orders her. "And if any of them wakes up, send them to my office at Atlas Academy. I want them to make a full report" Ironwood suggests.

"Yes, sir" Dr. Caldwell salute to Ironwood. Then she turns to Madison, "And you, Ms. Honeycomb" she gave her two medical notes, "I want you to give Mr. Schnee since both of his employees are heavily injured". Dr. Caldwell then gave her another medical note, "And this is for Ms. Winter Schnee, I recommend to send it along with Mr. Flair and Ms. Wool notes". Dr. Caldwell then gave her two more medical notes, "And these two belong to your White Fang organization. Even though they're the mean reason why they're all in this state, as a doctor, I still recommend giving the organization a medical update"

"Yes, Doctor" Madison accepts it. She left the medical room with a regretful expression in front of her other classmates who are cleaning the hallways. She looks over the medical report for each member. She walks outside of the academy.

* * *

**-Outside of Atlas Military School-**

Madison is looking at a missing person report for Moon Lovehart. Then suddenly Zozo and Cedric are there, seemly to look at Madison. The latter in this case. Cedric walks up to her with a grin, "I heard that the Bullet Parade has caused another incident. In two days, you lot seem to love to cause nothing but warrant destruction. And yet, you lot seem to keep getting away with it like you own the school"

"Montevista!" Zozo hammers him down. "I deeply apologize for Cedric's comment" Zozo bows to Madison.

"Geel..." Cedric struggles to get up, "...You do know that once they get up and start walking around, they're gonna be worship like they own the school"

Cedric looks at Madison who's face is the opposite side of the sun. Her face expressed a pissed off look with her eyes glowing. "If I ever hear you going anywhere near the medical area. I'll personally destroy everything you ever love. Because these past few days, I'm not in a fucking good mood" Madison warns Montevista with a cold death glare at him. "Zozo..." she turns to Zozo who also has a feared look from her expression, "...please keep an eye out on Montevista. Or else"

"Yes, Ms. Honeycomb" Zozo quickly accepts. Zozo then grabs Montevista by the back of the neck and leave the area with him.

Madison glares down at both Zozo and Cedric until they return to work. Madison suddenly went from death glares back to her depressive state of feeling useless throughout the mission. She talks to herself out loud, "The only thing I'm good at is making reports" Madison took a taxi and head straight to the Schnee Dust Company.

* * *

**-AMS Medical Room-**

Adam finally woke up after his sudden nightmare tantrum. Adam is feeling uneasy and still feeling dizzy. "Mr. Black" Dr. Caldwell sat next to Adam who's waking up. "I'm ordered to tell you to report to the General's office at Atlas Academy"

Adam looks at Dr. Caldwell while trying to wake up fully. "Yes, doctor" Adam replies. He struggles to get up, his body is aching in pain. Adam grabs Wilt and Blush and uses it as a clutch. "So doctor..." Adam looks at his friends, "...what will happen to my friends?" Adam is concerned about his friends well being.

"Schnee, Flair and Bree will be out longer due to humans being humans" Dr. Caldwell replies, "Plus, the two Faunus, Wool and BaBa will possibly make a recovery around later tonight. Not fully recovered, but still enough to move"

"Right" Adam is feeling hopeless after the loss at Winter's Manor. The feeling of fighting his younger Pound brother, Sable. Knowing that he must have eaten their family due to his mentions of being one with his family in his stomach. Adam counts the bodies and noticed two bodies aren't there with them. He turns to Dr. Caldwell, "Where's Maddie and Moon?" Adam is concerned about them.

"Ms. Honeycomb is alright and she'll be filling in reports for all parties hereto their respected organizations. Except for Bree though," Dr. Caldwell answers. "As for Ms. Lovehart. She went MIA from your last mission"

Adam's eyes had been widened. Pupils constricted from what he just heard. Adam opens his mouth but no words aren't coming out. Adam is breathing heavily due to hearing that Moon is missing. Adam then turns without saying anything and start walking to Headmaster Ironwood's office. Adam who been ignoring everyone around him. Adam, subconsciously, he completely went from Atlas Military School and went straight to Atlas Academy.

* * *

**-Headmaster Ironwood's Office-**

"I'm here to see the Headmaster, please" Adam talks to the front desk of Atlas Academy. The person at the front desk made a quick call to Ironwood. The person nodded to Adam, and he continues to walk. Adam head straight to the elevator quickly tidies himself up while trying to hold back the tears from everything that happen. Adam walks up to Ironwood's office till he opens the door, seeing Ironwood who's with Clover Ebi who are talking about what happened.

"General" Clover presents a crashed and destroyed an Atlas Carrier that's under the SDC has a red wolf logo spray-painted onto it, "The only person alive from what happened at the Manor Attack is Mrs. Winter Schnee, but her party guests, the injured ones are gone when we enter the scene. And the White Fang insignia is at present"

"I thought the worst news was bad, but I doubt the White Fang would even do this. Even if it is Sienna Khan" Ironwood disagrees. "I still want to do the operation regardless"

Clover looks over his shoulder and notices Adam, "General..."

Ironwood turns around and sees Adam who looks devastated. "Adam..." Ironwood embraced him, "...I'm so sorry about what happen in this past week" Ironwood let go.

Clover walks up to Adam and offers him a handshake, which he accepted. "Adam. I got a few questions..."

"It's the Frost" Adam interrupts Clover with a monotone voice.

"The...what?" Clover is confused about what Adam said.

"The Frost" Ironwood informs Clover, "They're an organization that attacks Faunus. And since I gotta an obvious suspect but I'll deal with him, personally" Ironwood turns and glares down on Atlas.

"Can you identify anyone from the attack?" Clover asks with his scroll out, ready to type.

"Sable. My younger brother" Adam answers, and he looks at a chair. "May I...?" Adam points at the chair.

"You may" Clover nodded.

Adam grabs the chair and sat in front of Clover who also grabs a chair and continues the report. "But he goes by the name of Marlin Woods. SDC Security at the site. Pretty much anyone who's working security under the SDC that night"

"SDC Security?" Clover realizes. "Then did you see a person who's wearing a turtle neck and have apple colour hair there?" Clover pressure the question.

"Yeah. That's Marlin Woods. He said he got a spider Faunus name Charlotte. And I saw a large guy who knocked me out" Adam reveals two more. "Charlotte got a ripped up mouth with piercing blue eyes. Marquis can explain more about her since he fought her during the mission" Adam then start rubbing his left cheek. "Then the large pink guy with a ripped up nose"

Clover eyes widen, "...and how does your missing friend describe?" Clover asks about Moon.

"Bleach blonde hair. Petite body. Fluffy whitetail. She has silver eyes" Adam described Moon.

Clover turns to Ironwood, "I wanna add a name Hara into the group since it's the only name I can recall. A bald young lady, but I didn't see the pilot but might have long black hair on what I can see"

"Then Clover" Ironwood turns to Clover, "I want you to head straight to Atlas Military School and confirm it with the other students" Ironwood orders Clover.

"Yes, sir" Clover salute and left the room.

"Now Adam" Ironwood sat down at his desk, "I want to tell you something and it's something that you're not gonna like"

Adam turns the chair to Ironwood direction, "What is it, Headmaster?"

"Since you and your friends are still in trouble for the riot you lot cause, but every human student at Atlas Military School is complaining while causing a fight with the Faunus students who were involved with the White Fang and in those pride rallies. But I want to talk to you about what I'm gonna do with you lot" Ironwood feels disapproval about the students against Faunus.

"Well..." Adam starts scratching the back of his head. "Then I guess I could withdraw from the school" Adam dejected over his conclusion.

"No" Ironwood immediately shot it down. "But it's something like that. It's a six-month suspension. But I'm only doing this because I don't want students to be causing a riot or a panic that the Grimm would attack nor I'm giving you lot special treatment. But don't worry..." Ironwood trying to explain more, "...I have faith that you'll be back stronger and hungrier. And I also recommend staying with Raven to train more. And now knowing that the Frost is involved, I'll be having words with Jacques and his company policy. And once you and your team are back, I know you'll all be involved on what I originally planned"

"And that is?" Adam is confused

Ironwood looks at Adam with a determination look across his face, "The Siege at the Menagerie Desert"


	13. Chapter 13: The Beast

**-The Frost's Conference Room-**

Marlin Woods, wearing jeans, combat boots, a button-up shirt and vest, and a short sleeve tailcoat, enters the room with seven others are sitting around the desk with some extras behind some of them. "Apologizes for my tardiness" Marlin spoke to the others.

Odette is behind Marlin who's wearing a long glittery sash that's attached to her right side, tights with torn up short jeans, leotard, short jacket and fashionable shoes. She has a medium-size robot spider crawl onto Odette's shoulders. "Um..." Odette noticed the other members for this meeting. "Care for an introduction, my dear, Charlotte?" Odette asks Charlotte who's seeing the meeting through the robot spider.

"_With pleasure_" Charlotte is speaking to Odette by using her Semblance.

Marlin took his seat at the far end while Odette is standing behind him. "_Now the person across the captain..._" Odette looking at an odd young lady, around Marlin and Odette's age who's just looking at the pumpkin lantern, long hair orange hair, and have a white and orange theme attire, "_...that's Abigail Bones. Unlike our hunger, she's more gluttonous than any of us_" Odette noticed a large pile of food in front of her.

A girl is sleeping next to her, drooling. "_That girl is Talia Beauxreves. She kind of lazy and don't mind the sandy desert of Vacuo, but she's more dangerous there as she sleeps during the storm_". Pink hair girl who have different bags of Dust strap around her waists, with a whip and a medical case that's in front of her.

An elderly man who's praying next to Marlin, "_As for the man beside the Captain, he's Napoleon Hellfyre. And yes, that's his surname. Nothing is known of him but rumours have it that he's been a member of the Frost before the Boss himself_". Napoleon is wearing a traditional priest attire. Napoleon has purple eyes and white short hair. A young dark skin girl who's in her teens, having chains like bracelets and collar while wearing a revealing outfit with a thin see-through dress. Like Napoleon, she also has purple eyes with turquoise hair. "_Agnes Hellfyre. Captain Hellfyre granddaughter. All I know that Agnes is a very charming girl who loves to seduced men and women, but I do feel off when she wears those chain-like bracelets and collar_".

A girl who's playing with her knives by keeping throwing them up in the air and capturing them with her fingers. This young girl wears a loose shirt, baggy jeans, boots and a jacket. She has short brown hair with olive-green eyes "_That girl is a wildcard. Jillian Silver who enjoys picking fights and flying around. She's entering Beacon Academy this year and she's looking forward to something new. Like Sable, Bones, Beauxreves, Agnes, Dillinger, and March. They're the new guard of the Frost. Speaking of Dillinger and March_". Silver starts juggling her flintlock pistols after she put her knives away.

"_Leaf Dillinger_" a young man who's a couple of years older than Marlin and Odette, who has his top hat covering his face while drinking tea. He's looking at the pocket watch that's on the table in front of him. He's wearing jeans, shoes, short-sleeve button-up shirt, jean vest and a loose tailcoat. "_He's someone I don't even know or don't have anything on, but all I know that he got a very dangerous Emitter-Based Semblance_". A rabbit Faunus girl with a loose red shirt, short tights, shoes, brown ears that don't fit her blond dye hair that is longer than a normal rabbit Faunus ear where she places them underneath her red jacket. "_That woman there is Tea March. Dillinger's right hand, and like him, I don't have much info on her. She can only be described as slightly odd_" Charlotte seems to be disappointed over her work. Tea pulls out a filled up tea from a briefcase. She places it under Dillinger's hat while also pulling out another filled up cup of tea from the same hat. Tea gave tea to Dillinger who finishes his tea and throws it back to an open window, not caring what happens to it till it exploded in the background but the teacup breaks.

A tribal looking dark skin tall woman who's eating octopus weiners. A muscular woman that wears nothing but tight top, shorts and sandals. She's looking at Odette with a clear look of hunger. "_Now this Faunus is someone you don't want swimming around. Captain Megan Waters. She's a shark Faunus that eats pretty much anyone who's swim nears her. Rumours have it that she's even too dangerous for the White Fang_". Megan smiles while showing her bloody teeth at Odette, who starts to shivers out of fear.

"_That man who looks like who has been through war..._" Odette seeing an older looking man who's tapping his finger on a drum, wearing an all-white gear with black and gold streaks around his coat that has some white fluff popping out like a cloud, messy hair, he got eight drum cases are floating behind him, "_...that's Captain Raijin Whitecloud. And that drum right there is just his entertainment_". Odette then looks at a dark skin man behind him with red hair and green attire with black leopard spots around the attire who's looking outside, "_And that's Fujin Blackcloud. One was born during a thunderstorm, while the other during a hurricane. But due to them being born on the same day, they became inseparable from those unusual births_".

The door opens from the far end, a tall young man. He has long hair messy black hair with a beard shadow. Piercing red eyes looking at everyone who's at the meeting. Wearing black jeans, combat shoes, a black button-up shirt and a sleeveless white and blue long coat. "I can guess who that is" Odette fearfully spoke to Charlotte.

"_Captain Kronus Wolfe_" Marlin, Odette, Abigail, Agnes and Tea are terrified over his presence. Napoleon, Raijin and Fujin calmly turn to him. Jillian, Leaf and Megan turn to Kronus with a grin across their faces, while Talia woke up and lazily turn to him, revealing her yellow eyes. "_The Boss's right-hand man and First Captain. The Tartarus of Atlas, but in the criminal underworld, the Big Bad Wolf_".

Kronus sat down at the far end with a smile, "Now let get this meeting over with..." Kronus kneel forward, "...because I got a tournament to win"

* * *

**-Atlas Courtyard-**

Adam and Loki are packing up for their six-month suspension with Winter seemly to wait for them while also having some of her butlers packing her stuff. "Can you ever do anything for yourself, Schnee?" Loki asks Winter about her lack of work.

"This is gonna be my last order to them" Winter replies, "Since, Mary and I will be living together in an apartment in Atlas. True, I won't be having the majority of my trust fund but I can live on what I can do. Father wasn't too please when I submit my Runaway Sheet to my father and we'll be discussing the terms and conditions. While my sister Weiss, I'll be looking after her during our six months of suspension" Winter seems to be looking forward to her sister and her life outside of the Schnee family.

"Flair..." Adam turns to Loki, "...do people have Runaway Sheets? Because if so, you gotta explain to me on that one" Adam is confused about Winter's Runaway Sheet.

"No" Loki answers firmly. "A runaway is what it is, running away with no notice unless your planning on telling them after through a note" Loki explains.

"And I'll be enjoying my time with Mary since..." Winter stops herself before she starts acting like a little girl with full of excitement, "...I'll be able to stay away from my mother's parties. I can make some personal decisions on clothing since I always wanted to do a shopping spree, and with Mary, it's gonna be so much fun..." Winter starts to ramble away while the boys start to ignore her.

"So what will you be doing for your six months?" Loki is curious about Adam's plan for his suspension.

"I'll be spending my months going between the White Fang and the Branwen Tribe. Training" Adam answers with a smile.

"Training, uh?" Loki smiles back. "Guess we're all gonna be training since we'll be having nothing but free time"

"Sadly, I won't have that much free time due to training Weiss" Winter softly disagrees on her situation.

"Well, I'll be spending all my time with either training with Ms. Branwen or hanging out with Marquis and Maddie" Adam looking forward to his training. "And since I grew up with barely anything, I won't miss having that much luxury that much"

"But since we'll all meet up again for the King and Queen of the North Tournament at the end of the mouth. At our place though" Winter is happy for having friends over.

"So Black..." Loki finishing up his packing, "...what are we getting ourselves into? Against The Frost?" Loki asking about the group that attacked them.

"We'll be getting into a fight, but I only seen are foot soldiers. And after seeing Sable being that strong with the rest of his comrades, I'm feeling that we're gonna get involved with them more" Adam answers about the Frost. "We're gotta prepared for this storm"

"Well guess I gotta build something that'll break the storm" Loki grins while picking up Worthy.

"I got a feeling that you're planning on building another hammer, Flair?" Winter points out on Loki who's looking at Worthy. "But I'm gonna ask Prof. Polendina on making me another sword and customizing the hilt of my sword. After using Moon's Bunny Ear, I need to practice using two swords rather than one. And after fighting that swan girl, I guess I want to be prepared for another fight with her" Winter explains why she wants two swords.

"Well I'm planning on building a weapon based on the old man's weapon, his spear was power but kind of old fashion. Planning on making one end where Worthy can be attached to. While the other end is my gun, the sceptre side" Loki looks at Blush, "I'm thinking of making it a shotgun" Loki then placed Worthy on his palms, "I don't want to feel useless against that bald woman"

"And you Adam?" Winter asks Adam about his plans

"I'm gonna learn more on my sword combat and I'll be doing some White Fang errands while practicing on Blush shooting power" Adam answers. "Plus..." Adam then start rubbing his hair, "...I'm planning on staying away from the hair dye and go back to my brown-red headed hair"

"Yeah..." Loki grins at Adam, "...black hair isn't your colour" Loki points his hair, "Only one of us can have black hair"

Winter smiles at both boys, "I guess this rivalry of yours is slowly making you two to become friends. Actual friends" Winter points out on Loki softening up with Adam.

"But I'm still planning on finishing on what we started over a year ago" Loki keeping his promise.

"And till then..." Adam raises Blush and taps Worthy, "...I'll kick his ass to end this"

"But you boys can't leave me out of this since we are the three who'll cause trouble around here. And I'm gonna prove you two that I'm the Queen of Atlas" Winter smiles at both boys.

"Well, you're already a princess and pretty much make anyone your bitch" Loki berates Winter's title.

"But like I said earlier, this is the last day for my butlers since this is my start line outside of the family" Winter reminds them.

"But I know like how my start line was last year..." Adam smiles at Winter and places his hands onto Winter's shoulders, "...I know you'll reach your goal" Adam turns and sees Moon's Bunny Ear and picks it up. "I'll promise both Hare and Moon that we'll rescue her from the Frost. She'll be fine after all. But..." Adam looks down with a sorrowful expression.

"Yeah..." Loki understands what Adam is talking about, "...since after getting Missing people reports for the Loveharts, the mother and youngest sister, 12. And two deceased. The father and the middle sister, 14"

"But once we'll find them..." Winter grabs a black marker and writes her name on Moon's Bunny Ear, "...I'm gonna declared war on The Frost. And we'll make sure that the Parade will come around and start wrecking house"

Both boys look at Moon's Bunny Ear, "Passed the ear, my dear" Adam respectfully asks. Winter passed over the Bunny Ear and sign his Pound name, Taurus, onto it. Adam then offers it to Loki. He accepted and sign his name up. "I guess we'll fight them all till she's home"

"I'll pass this to Mary and Maddie at work, but first..." Loki then gives it to Winter, "Bree needs to sign it since she's close with Moon"

"Hell, they made a mess in your upstairs room back at Anima" Adam acknowledge Harriet and Moon's relationship.

"Yes. I do agree" Winter gladly took the Bunny Ear. Winter turns to Adam. "What is she looking at? As in problems and damage?" Winter curious about Moon's survival in the Pound.

"Well..." Adam trying to remember, "...if her mother and baby sister is there with her, she might stay put and look after them. But I'm worried if Moon crossed the line by hurting any members of the Frost since they can have the authority to punish anyone. And Moon's fast, so she can easily win a Pony Race and have controlled freedom for a week. Her mother, on the other hand, being in her late 40's and early 50's, she won't survive that long. Now remembering it, once she shows weakness or broken bones at that age, she'll be put down in the Vet"

"So what Black is saying that the mother is pretty much dead once we find them" Loki simplified it.

"But as long we get Moon and her sister out of there, along with anyone else, then we'll win" Winter is hopeful about saving the Lovehart's.

"No..." Adam looks away, "...even if we do manage to find it, the Pound is a mining town with a military presence that can somewhat rival Atlas Academy"

"And after fighting those members, I guess it's understandable that they could fight Huntsmen in general" Loki agrees with Adam. "And they're around our age. If that's from our age, then imagine the veterans of the Frost"

"I see..." Winter didn't think about it, "...well we'll be stronger by the time we encounter them"

"But for now..." Adam finishes his packing, "...I got to get to training" Adam smiles at them before leaving them.

* * *

**-Outside of Atlas Military School-**

Adam sends a quick text to Raven. Waiting for a reply from Raven, both Winter and Loki walk behind him. "Guess you were expecting a pickup, Adam?" Winter asks

"Guess she's busy for a moment" Adam excuse for Raven tardiness.

"Well, well..." Cedric's voice came out of nowhere, annoying the three. They refused to turn around for Cedric Montevista. "I guess six months will prove you lot of acting like you own our Year. But by the time your little gang well be back, you all will be so behind, I'll be on top of the Faunus and I'll prove you all that I'm the top dog here" Cedric starts to chuckles turn to uncontrollable laughter.

"You do know that Zozo Geel is gonna be on top for awhile" Adam corrects Cedric, "And since you're behind of homework, you won't be on top for till you finally catch up"

"Geel will only serve me as my launchpad and stepping stone for my ascension" Cedric with high hopes of his future, "And once I beat everyone in our year, I might even have a Huntsman Titled like you three"

"Four..." Loki speaks out which confused Cedric. "After Mary showcase who impressive feat from the Manor attack. Ever heard of the legendary wolf that hides in the rivers of Mistral?" Loki asks Cedric

"That old story?" Cedric replies, "The River Wolf who killed the last King of Mistral"

"For short, Fenrir" Loki named it, "My grandmother calls the River Wolf, Fenrir. And after telling the school about Mary's feat, I kind of spread the Fenrir name by accident"

"So that's why I've been hearing the name Fenrir spread around school" Cedric with a disapproval tone, "Even when you lot leave, you have to get a lasting impression" Cedric left them by walking back to the school.

All of them felt relief once Cedric left them. "So is Bree and Honeycomb gonna move in with you and Mary?" Loki asks about the other girls in their group.

"Harriet decided to live with her parents for the time being. Maddie will be working between jobs, so she'll mostly stay at either place through motel" Winter answers. She looks at Adam as they awkwardly standing around, "What about Marquis? Is he gonna stay at Mistral for your White Fang meetings?"

"Nah. Not all the time" Adam answers, "Prof. Polendina wanted to learn more about his Wool Bombs and if his Aura is truly torn off if he pulls out a Wool Bomb" Adam looks at Winter a smile, "Prof. Polendina is trying to perfect an experiment idea from what I heard from Headmaster Ironwood"

"Speaking of Prof. Polendina" Loki added, "Dr. Watts was pissed off on whatever Ironwood decided to do for the future of Atlas". Loki pulls out a card "Can you believe that Ironwood wants us to attend this meeting once we come back". Both Adam and Winter pull out their card that reads: September 20th, Atlas Academy and Atlas Military School only. A special operation for the upcoming mission. Meeting place at Atlas Academy. Launch date October 1st.

"I guess the General wants to book the Bullet Parade for it" Winter smiles and excited. "Oh!" Winter remembers, "What kind of food and drinks do you two want for the upcoming tournament?" Winter is jumping for excitement.

"Well, it doesn't matter for me" Adam answers, "But maybe tea and biscuits" with an awkward smile like he's not used to having his orders taken.

"Wonderful!" Winter smiles "I know a perfect type of tea you would love!" Winter looks at Loki, "And you?"

"I'll deal with hot cocoa. As for food..." Loki is thinking over it, "...chocolate chip mint ice cream" Loki answers.

"Love the combo" Winter compliment Loki's taste.

"What the hell is hot cocoa?" Adam asks which causes both Winter and Loki to look confused at Adam.

"You can take complicated orders from Schnee here, but you don't know anything about hot cocoa?" Loki asks, "Hell...you made something more complicated than hot cocoa"

"Well yeah but I never bother on having one. I'm more comfortable with the simple things" Adam explains while doesn't mind on having simple things

"Hot cocoa!" Winter out loud. "We could have hot cocoa since we all could have the same drinks and something to enjoy together"

"I don't mind it all" Adam accepts it. Adam received a text from Raven. "Hope everyone will be fine" Adam turns as a portal appeared behind him, "I'll see you all at the end of the month" Adam smiles as he leaves through the portal to Branwen Camp.

* * *

**-The Branwen Camp-**

Adam is walking from the middle of the camp, seeing a group of bandits ready to attack. "Welcome to my camp, Adam" Raven is sitting on her throne with a smile across her face with Vernal and Spring at her side. "I want you to be welcomed in the traditional way of our tribe"

"But didn't you already made a tent for him out back with us?" Vernal spoke to Raven which cause her to be embarrassed.

"Yes...but since Adam is here to train, I want to give him six months' worth of training" Raven added.

Adam safely places his bags in front of Raven. Vernal and Spring quickly grabs Adam's bags, struggle but still get it outback. Adam walks back to the middle, stretching out his body while Wilt and Blush are laying down next to him. A man came out of nowhere to strike Adam down but he quickly rolls forward and grabs Wilt and Blush. Adam starts the flat side of Wilt and smacks the person who attacked Adam. Two more people pull out knives and trying to stab Adam but he quickly blocks both knives with Wilt and Blush. Adam takes a knee to allow the bandits force against them to pull them to the middle and knocking them out with Blush. Adam uses his Semblance to smack one that's coming from the front and instantly knocking him out. "Guess anyone would take a bandit down" Adam with a confident tone while having a smirk. A female bandit rush to Adam. Overhead swing but Adam step aside, kicks the inside knee then low front dropkick the side of her face. Adam kips up after he dropkicks her. A taller woman who easily outmuscle him but Adam sucks her in by lowering Wilt while she's holding it, so he can sneak in a headbutt and quickly smack her with Blush. Another man roll passes Adam which causes him to turn. The male bandit starts punching Adam like a fast boxer. Adam trying to defend himself by using Wilt to gain some recoil for later use. The boxer bandit then grabs Wilt and tries to headbutt Adam. He nearly knocks himself out but Adam finishes it off by punching him. "Ole!" Adam shout.

"You seem to be more into the battlefield than a social life" Raven points it out.

"I did live in hell for a long time," Adam said with a gleeful tone. "Fighting it been my life"

"I would proudly call you a son by the end of this suspension" Raven smirks at Adam and proud over Adam's choice of words.

Adam grins till someone grabs him from the waist and suplex him backwards, that's meant for a landing to the back of the neck. Adam quickly uses Wilt to somewhat soft the landing but still felt the sting. Adam quickly rolls backwards and crack his neck and acts like it did nothing. Adam quickly slides down while the bandit trying to swing his axe, Adam quickly grabs his arm and judo throw him to the ground. Adam quickly rolls over the bandit he threw down to start clubbing the other bandit that's coming forward by using Blush. Adam quickly uses Blush to shot down the next bandit's weapons to disarm them. Adam withdraws Wilt back into Blush to go for a hand to hand combat. Adam grabs one person's wrist, locking up and going under the arm for a surprise Pele kick to the head. Adam rolls backwards to stand up. He rushes but slides on his knees once a bandit swing for a lariat, jumps to his feet to quickly turn and grabs him by the wait to suplex him. Adam bridged but quickly jumps back but jumps forwards for a flying headbutt to the third bandit. Once Adam landed the headbutt to the chest, he quickly kips up to his feet. A bandit pulls out a pistol to shoot but Adam quickly blocks each shot with Wilt. Adam rushes to him, faints kick but quickly turns it into a spinning back elbow. Adam quickly shot down the rest of the weapons of the bandits, and quickly draws his sword and slash it downwards as if he's open for an attack. "Anyone else wants to play as matador?" Adam smiles.

Raven joins in by a low upward swing. Adam quickly defended himself. Both swords users meet face to face, hilt to hilt. Raven smiles as if she's happy for Adam and his experience, but she immediately elbows Adam. He jumps back but Raven pounce and using her Red Dust blade to match with Adam's Wilt. Adam strikes and swings brutally, but Raven counters the first two strikes with Omen. She handstand away from the third strike. Slightly matrix under the fourth swing before Raven under swings Omen. Adam quickly noticed and blocks it with Blush. Adam quickly uses the momentum to backhand Raven. She grabs his wrist and kicks him from behind thus forced him to roll over at the front. Raven jumps and downward strikes at Adam. He quickly rolls over to avoid the strike. Raven unattached the blade and quickly pulls out a Blue Dust blade. Adam quickly uses Blush but Raven uses the blade to roll around Adam to strike him. Adam and Raven exchanged swings and strikes. Adam's Wilt is shorter than Omen, he can use Blush to block Omen strikes while hiding Wilt behind him to roll around Raven to strike her. Raven quickly rolls in front of her to avoid the strike. Adam tries to jump on Raven but she uses her legs to kick the flat side Wilt to help her to move around Adam to regain the upper hand. Raven goes for a swing at Adam's back but he quickly blocks it with Wilt, due to its shorter length. Raven grins as she again elbows Adam to roll backwards and forced to drop Wilt. Adam rolls backwards to Raven's Red Dust blade. Raven then presses a button to activate its explosive concussion blast to Adam, thus planting him near at Raven's feet, faced down. Raven kneels in front of Adam, "You need to practice more, Adam" Raven offers her hand. Adam accepts it and got to his knees. Raven then grabs both hands by the wrists and knee strikes him. Adam is on his back but not knocked out. "You're one tough little bastard. Guess this is what I'm expected from a Recoil-Based" Raven smiles down to Adam.

"You know, my darling..." Adam getting back up to his knees and holding his jaw. "...you should act more ladylike" Adam pokes fun at Raven's ruthlessness.

"Then that shouldn't give them any excuse if they're getting themselves into this kind of work" Raven chuckles. "A girl who's getting themselves into this work but still trying to act like a lady-like type of girl, just give them a smack and reminds them on what line of work they're in" Raven gave Adam some advice.

"Okay, my darling" Adam got up. Start stretching out again. Adam grabs Wilt. "I wanna keep training till I can match you in combat"

"I love that in a boy" Raven smiles as she's ready to fight again, "And by the end of our training session, you'll be powerful enough to take on the world itself. Just don't fight in the shadows, not that type of battle" Raven warns Adam, "Because sometimes a fight in the light is much better and easier to live than knowing the bitter truth"

"I'll remember than" Adam smiles. "But for now, I'll be training to become the hero for the Faunus" Adam rush to Raven and they clash with swords.

"A hero? Are you willing to shed blood when the time comes?" Raven asks Adam.

"Do you know what my classmates call me?" Adam is gonna answer Raven through a question while forcing her back. "They call me..." Adam activates his Semblance with only his blue eyes the only thing that shows from the shadow parts of his body while everything red is around him, "...the Beast" Adam uses a Moonslice at Raven.

* * *

**-The Frost's Conference Room-**

Kronus Wolfe is writing reports and have a poker's hand, the Deadman's Hand. Kronus is placing all eight captains under the titled 'Alpha' while eight other files have the titles, 'Omega'. Marlin knocks at the door which is open with Charlotte robot spider is on his shoulder. "Yes, Captain Woods?" Kronus softly asks about Marlin's curiosity.

"I had a question, Captain?" Marlin asked with a fearful tone.

"What is it?" Kronus asks.

"The Omega. Why have an Eight to represent the Omega?" Marlin looks as each Alpha has the playing card as Ace's while the Omega which Marlin opens the file under his name which Charlotte Webster is the Omega for Marlin's unit.

"Easy. And simple, really" Kronus pulls up the Eight playing cards, "I just love the playing hand. And since the Eight have two small circles. But if you want something more complicated, there's always anyone who can be an Omega, but there's only one Alpha. But the Omega in the Frost is just a special title where an Alpha falls, the Omega will step up to take over while another Omega will be named after a new Alpha"

"_It's not a good reason but thank you for placing me as second in command, Captain_" Charlotte is grateful for Marlin's choice.

"You're welcome, Charlotte" Marlin turns to the spider robot. Marlin turns back to Kronus, "So what's the next operation?"

"Oh...well..." Kronus pulls out a card from Ironwood about the special operation meeting, "...I need to get rid of some Huntsmen and grab a few Faunus from Kuo Kuana" Kronus grins. Marlin looks at the hallway door that Kronus came in. The hallway is dark and no light in it. But Marlin sees eleven piercing glowing red eyes in the darkness as if the Grimm itself are just lurking, ready to kill. "And like those poor bunnies in the breeding grounds..." Kronus got up and pets Marlin, who is shaken in fear like he doesn't want to look into his eyes, "...hoping I can find some more valuable than a couple of animals. Animals with silver eyes". Kronus then stops petting him and walks into the hallway not before turning back to Marlin, "And Captain Woods..." Marlin looks at Kronus who's grinning at him, "...the Boss gave me the promotion as the newly Admiral. We just had this meeting, stating I'm taking over the Pound operations that are covering Vale, Vacuo and Mistral while the Boss is solely taking over the Atlas Pound"

"Why is the boss wants the Atlas Pound? It's not valuable nor doesn't profit him any means" Marlin questions Mr. Schnee's personal choice.

"_Captain..._" Charlotte fearfully asks Marlin about what he said, "_...don't question what the Boss wants! If the Boss wants the Atlas Pound, then he'll have the Atlas Pound!_"

Kronus grin turns to a terrifying scowl. Kronus softly move his right foot. Marlin is being choked by the ground itself by the ground going upwards and making a hand-like statue where it's choking Marlin. "What did you say...?" Kronus found it offensive on talking down to Mr. Schnee's choice. "The Boss said he has an old friend in the Atlas Pound and he's happy for that. Whatever happened to the other Pounds, I'll be taking the fall" Kronus slowly walks up to Marlin which each step seems to get higher for Marlin. "Nothing leads back to the Boss" Kronus softly but angrily spoke to Marlin. Kronus turns which causes the ground in front of Marlin to go back to normal while he's coughing and breathing heavily. "I don't care what you all do from now on. Just don't leave trails or me and my brothers and sisters will feast on your bones" Kronus glares down at Marlin while looking over his shoulder with his red eye piercing at him. "Now get back to work" Kronus then slams the door behind him once he left.


	14. Post Story: The North Tournament

_****-Stadium-****_

People are working around in a stadium-like arena where a man is reading notes on his Scroll. Each has the matchups. The person with a microphone at his side, looking at the First Years of Atlas Academy. The person who's sitting in the middle, looking over the arena with a smile across his face. He placed his finger to an earpiece and been ordered a mic test. He got up and picks up the microphone. He taps the microphone three times and clears up his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen! Atlas Academy and the Schnee Dust Company proudly welcomes you all to..." the announcer dramatically raises his left arm with an enthusiastic feeling, "...The King and Queen of the North Tournament!"

**_...To be continued. The North Tournament_**


End file.
